The Big Day And The Great Surprise
by despairing.soul
Summary: The morning disappearance of L makes Light irritated and worried - he hates staying uninformed. But when his lover finally comes back... it seems that things will never be the same again. Especially that after the Big Day comes the Great Surprise. Is a miracle going to happen? Could it be that the family is becoming bigger...? M for mature content & mpreg, full warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Although one of my stories is still in progress (Seducing The Brunette), I decided to start publishing my another multi-chapter story. This one is the last in the after-Enemies or Lovers? universe (I still have one one-shot to upload for the Valentine's Day, however). It can be treated like a sequel or a seperate fanfiction - you may read it without knowing the previous plot. What is the most important to write in this note are the warnings, though. The rating for this story is M because of the several adult themes which will appear on the way. Another thing is that the content will be rather... _weird_. The idea used here is not anything new - there are plenty of fics with the same motive. However, I wanted to write my own version. I would ask you for one thing - no flames, please. I am aware of the fact that not everyone will like the idea presented here and that's alright. But if you don't like something (connected with the motive itself, of course), just leave. Yet, if you have some remarks, I'll be happy to hear from you ;).**

**OOCness (because it's already kinda a sequel) and lots of fluff :3 **

**I guess, that's everything I wanted to write here... Enjoy the short introduction!**

* * *

That day Light woke up in the bed all alone. He felt a needle of disappointment because recently L hadn't had any case and usually would stay beside him to wake him up with a kiss after sensing that the boy was on the border between java and dream.

But today was different and his lover wasn't accompanying him.

The teen stretched and yawned slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Then he stood up carefully and made the bed. He didn't know where Ryuuzaki had gone but he could have at least cleaned up his part of the bed. Light frowned doing all the job which wasn't that easy because their bed was truly king-sized.

The boy took his bathrobe and left the bedroom tightening it around his waist. He headed downstairs for the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Light passed by the studio on his way but surprisingly he didn't find his boyfriend there. Feeling that his mood was quickly being decreased, he set his teeth and sat on a bar stool near the table waiting for water to boil.

Where the hell could he be wandering that early in the morning...?, he was wondering patting nervously the counter and frowning. He was longing for his morning kiss. Lawliet had never forgotten to give him one even if he'd already left the bed.

But now it seemed that the detective wasn't home which was pissing the boy off because his lover hadn't even bothered to inform him that he would be absent in the morning. And Light _hated_ staying uninformed.

Oh, he's going to be explaining himself and I am looking forward to hearing _all_ of his excuses..., the teen narrowed his eyes clearing the cup and heading for the bathroom.

After his shower nothing changed - he was still alone at home and Ryuuzaki was nowhere to be found.

So all Light did was taking the vacuum cleaner and starting hovering all the rooms. When he was annoyed or frustrated he would always start cleaning all the apartment up. And as usually, he completely lost his sense of time - passing.

After finishing his job in the living room, he switched off the equipment wiping off the drop of sweat from his forehead and placing his hand on hip.

'I probably shouldn't say that but I find Raito-kun truly _sexy_ when he plays in being a maid' he suddenly heard in his ear some low voice and jumped up grasping his heart and letting out a quiet scream. He felt that L's arms wrapped around his waist and his back stayed clung to his lover's chest. His fists clenched involuntarily in a cold but clear annoyance. Clear enough for L to comprehend that his boyfriend was badly pissed off.

'What is it, Raito-kun?' He asked placing a butterfly kiss behind Light's ear. 'Why are you silent...?'

The boy stubbornly wasn't answering and kept on staring forward trying hard to resist the urge to get his morning kiss.

'Is it because I left without saying anything perhaps...?' The detective quickly found out the reason for Light's strange behavior. 'And I didn't revive our little morning ritual as well... Oh, _what a bad, bad boyfriend I am_...' He turned the teen around to face him and kissed him deeply (much more satisfyingly than usually) in apology taking the cute apron and scarf off Light's body and head. 'You looked truly adorable while being dressed up like that but it doesn't suit the following scene...' he stated stroking the boy's cheek.

'What are you talking about?' Light asked suspiciously barely keeping the sulky expression on his face but his blush was ruining most of his efforts.

'I've got a very important question to you, Yagami Light...' L smiled pecking lightly his lips and kneeling in front of the boy.

'Lawliet, what is going on?!' The teen started feeling anxiety not understanding yet what the detective was insinuating.

'You're still really young... But I don't want to wait any longer, Light-chan...' L reached for something to his jeans' pocket. 'Yagami Light, my only love, will you marry me...?' That "something" appeared to be a little black box. And after opening it, the teen saw that it contained a simple engagement ring.

And yes, the ring was made of white gold.

Light started crying.

He kneeled down in front of Ryuuzaki being probably completely unaware of the salty drops which were flowing down his cheeks. His sight was a blur. All he could see was the pale face of the only man he truly ever loved.

'H-how could I-I s-say n-no...?' He hardly articulated. 'Eru-san... Yes, yes...!'

Lawliet smiled wiping tenderly Light's tears off and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead while his second hand was occupied by slipping the engagement ring on the teen's finger.

Light slowly dropped his sight eying the real proof of what had just happened. Then he slowly looked up on L again.

'Oh my god...' He whispered clenching his left hand. L only smiled widely pulling the boy to himself and stroking lightly his soft hair.

'I must be the luckiest person on this world having such a beautiful and clever fiancé' he murmured breathing in Light's delicate scent. '_Mine _in every possible for human way...' He grasped the teen's chin and kissed him delicately holding his waist tightly and closely to himself. 'My Light-chan… will you adopt my name as yours on the day of our wedding...?' He brushed away a couple of unruly wisps out of the teen's forehead.

'I will be honored being permitted to, Lawliet' Light whispered burying his face into the crook of Ryuuzaki's neck. 'What made you propose to me? What makes me that special that the greatest detective on this world asks me to marry him?' He clambered up on L's lap clinging to him with all his body.

'That's the unnecessary question, Light-chan' Ryuuzaki murmured. 'You are the only person I've ever had such strong feelings and desires for and therefore you're the only one I would ever be willing to marry. You're the one to have shown me that I actually am capable of feeling. It's only you who matters...'

Light shut his eyes trying hard not to let the tears appear again. The thing L had just said made him feel extremely happy and special. He knew that this detective was the one he wanted to spend every minute of his remaining life with.

'L...' He breathed out. 'I am looking forward to becoming yours forever...'

'No need to put it aside in time, is it?' Lawliet chuckled embracing the boy and being just happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm coming back to this fic. Even though the content is weird, I really enjoy writing it. This is the completely new level of L and Light's relationship and love :3**

**The first lemon appears here (a lot more will appear on the way). Writing such scenes for this couple comes to me surprisingly easy xD**

* * *

'Excuse me, what have you just said?' Light at first thought that he had just misheard. And L started regretting bringing up that particular topic.

'I said that it wouldn't be a bother if Raito-kun dressed up in a wedding dress for our big day...' He repeated keeping emotionless expression.

‚_Are you mad, Lawliet_?' Light hissed shaking from the anger. 'I am _male _for fuck's sake! And I may be homosexual but I am not _swishy_!' He crossed his arms feeling greatly offended. 'I cannot believe that you could actually come up with such crazy idea! I'm sorry but I am not a girl!' He turned his back to the detective and set his teeth.

L sighed soundlessly and came to the boy embracing him from behind.

'I am sorry, Light-chan. I didn't mean to offend you. And I wouldn't exchange you for any girl on this world.' He assured pecking lightly his neck.

'I can wear a white suit, though' the teen whispered leaning against his lover. 'Will this satisfy you, L?'

'Almost' Ryuuzaki smiled knowing that the boy wasn't mad at him anymore.

'_Almost_?' Light frowned again ready to get angry anytime. 'I've already told you that there is no way-'

'I am not referring to the dress, Raito-kun' L murmured burying his face in the boy's hair.

'Then what the hell are you talking about?' He was running out of his patience. The detective turned him around and grasped his chin forcing the teen to look into his eyes.

'I want you to wear a coronet made of white lilies, carnations and roses for our wedding day, Light-kun. Am I asking for too much again...?' He was staring intensively at the boy in his arms. His face was only inches away from his boyfriend's. He fought the urge to curve his lips in a smirk seeing how Light's cheeks reddened.

'N-no... I guess, coronet is okay...' The teen lost it completely when their lips finally met. He melted in Ryuuzaki's arms letting him continue on kissing him, not caring anymore about anything.

'I am truly looking forward to seeing my beautiful bride by my side when we've finally become married to see your flushed face, tears in the corners of your caramel eyes, wide smile and to kiss you in front of the others to show them all that you are mine and mine alone' L whispered picking Light up as if they were married already. 'And when we've come to our little hut by the sea to spend our honeymoon there, I am going to take you in my arms just the way I am doing it right now and cross the doorstep together just to take you right away to the bed where you're going to spend the best night of your entire life, Light-chan' the detective murmured slowly making their way to the bedroom. 'Would you like to know now what I am going to do next?' He whispered huskily in Light's ear.

The teen captured his mouth in a response letting out a soft moan and wrapping his arms around L's neck.

Saying no at this point? No way!

L laid him gently on the bed and clambered on top of him caressing lightly his red cheeks. Light sighed reaching out his arms and wrapping them around the detective above him, pulling him closer to himself and giving him a delicate kiss. He wanted affection and tenderness. L understood his craves perfectly moving with his mouth to the teen's neck and placing hundreds of little kisses which made the boy moan quietly. Light sighed deeply with eyes half lidded and decided to repay his lover a bit for his gentle caresses.

He slowly lifted up L's shirt and slipped his hands underneath the soft material touching his skin and pinching shyly his already erect nipples. Ryuuzaki gasped feeling Light's fingers and ground his hips into the teen in response.

'...mhmmm... L... Too hot...' Light groaned loudly throwing back his head when Lawliet repeated the treatment. The detective smirked unbuttoning the boy's shirt in agonizingly slow pace. 'M-more... Goddammit!' Light wrapped his legs around L's waist rubbing himself shamelessly and panting. Ryuuzaki finally obliged the plea and striped him off the unnecessary clothing. '...ah, _L_...' Light moaned and arched his back when he felt the detective's tongue around his nipples. 'S-stop teasing...' L raised his head to see the teen's flushed face. All he saw was the mixture of need, eagerness and sexual frustration.

'Don't be so impatient, Light-chan' he chuckled. 'Enjoy this foreplay more, darling. After all, I am presenting you what you're going to obtain on our wedding night... And this is just a beginning' he whispered huskily.

'If y-you don't h-hurry the f-fuck up, I'll cum before you've e-even entered m-me...!' He stammered out.

'You can cum as many times as you want, until you've passed out, my love.' L kissed him again unfastening his pants and slipping his hand under his boxers and grabbing his semi-erect member. He swallowed Light's delicious moans and started pumping the quickly hardening organ.

'L... Too much clothes, take it off' Light demanded trying to keep the rests of his composure and pulling Ryuuzaki's shirt impatiently. The detective quickly threw off all his clothes and bent over his sweet and already naked uke.

'This is such a lovely sight, Light-chan... I won't ever get bored of it' he murmured trailing his digit along Light's stomach and making him twitch.

'L...' The teen whined spreading his legs widely. 'Please, start preparing me already. I want you so much...' Lawliet reached for a small half-used bottle of lube and coated his fingers. Then he slowly forced one of them between this tiny ring of muscles which welcomed it eagerly.

Light let out a whimper but bucked his hips wanting more. L bent to him and placed kisses along his jawline.

'So tight...' He breathed out adding another finger. 'Just like a little _virgin_' he nibbled on exposed neck creating a fine love bite. 'Can you feel it, Light-chan? My digits moving inside of you, filling you up...?' He attempted a little dirty talk which turned the teen on even more than he already was.

'M-more...' Light begged desperately clinging to his seme.

'As my fiancé wishes' L let his third finger join the others, making the last preparations and stretching movements. Light raised up just to pull Lawliet down to kiss him deeply. His every cell was in need of the touch of this raven-haired man. L hit the boy's sweet spot only one time before pulling his fingers out and coating his length giving it three rough strokes.

'From behind, L. I want it from behind...' Light whispered with a scarlet blush spreading all over his face.

'Are you sure, Light-chan?' Ryuuzaki asked with surprise in his voice. Light didn't particurarly like this position. The teen just turned around and got on all fours waiting impatiently for his lover. So L slowly positioned himself behind the boy pressing the tip of his cock to Light's entrance and bent over him. Just before pushing carefully in, he pecked the spot between Light's shoulder-blades.

The teen hissed in pain and let out a quiet sob arching his back so that he clang to L's chest. When the detective was fully in, he started whispering comforting words in his ear and massaging his nipples to make him forget about the pain of being stretched out. He kissed away all the tears that escaped Light's tightly shut eyes. The teen slowly turned his head and searched for L's mouth. Ryuuzaki kissed him back slipping his tongue through the slightly parted lips and exploring the boy's cavity. When the kiss ended he pushed his lover lightly forward and began moving in a gentle and slow pace giving him some time to get used. Light was groaning with every move of their hips but the burning ache was steadily disappearing, being replaced with just pleasure. Soon he communicated clearly that he wanted more.

L grabbed his waist and kept up the pace of his thrusts. The boy's back arched when he pounded into him forcefully aiming exactly at his prostate. Light gripped the sheets screaming in pleasure and feeling the upcoming orgasm.

But then Lawliet suddenly stopped and flipped him over pulling the boy on top of himself, putting the climax off in time a bit. Light gasped sitting on his hips with eyes wide open in surprise. He sent his lover a questioning look breathing heavily.

'I simply adore observing your face while our love-making' L answered thrusting up into the boy again. Light's eyes rolled into the depths of his skull and the blissful expression reappeared on his features once more as he was moving up and down. He placed his hands on Lawliet's chest supporting himself and leaned down to kiss the detective. Their thrusts became more desperate and L rolled them over again pounding into this addicting heat which was sucking him up without any real rhythm anymore. Light was clinging to his lover trying to hold back loud moans and panting heavily. The detective crashed his lips against his and grabbed his member giving it a few last strokes before the boy obtained his spent. His scream was muffled by Ryuuzaki's mouth. He continued on thrusting a little longer and finally joined the teen in pleasure which encompassed all his body and he collapsed unwittingly onto the boy beneath him. Light was already unconscious, wrapped tightly up in his dream after their exhausting but absolutely satisfying session. L cleaned them off the semen and sweat and kissed tenderly his temple pulling the teen into his arms.

'Simple "I love you" is not enough to express the strength of my feelings towards you, Yagami Light...' He whispered closing his eyes and letting himself drown in subconsciousness.

…

Saying that he was nervous would be a great concealment. Light was utterly anxious, only thanks to his perfect composure practiced through the years he could pretend that everything was alright.

Nevertheless, the very thought that only minutes were separating him from becoming married to the greatest detective on this world was getting him trembling. He wanted it and was afraid of it at the same time.

'Stop thinking all these ridiculous thoughts, Light!' He scolded himself. 'Becoming his was the thing you wanted from the very beginning!'

'Oh, that so?' He suddenly heard low baritone, the only one which had never failed to make him a bunch of distress and uncertainty. L was standing behind the boy in a black suit with white lily in the boutonnière of his jacket. His black messy hair became less messy though still it looked like Ryuuzaki hadn't combed in a while. But he looked perfect. Especially with this wonderful and rare smile of his which appeared on his face when the teen turned around.

'You're so adorable in this coronet' L came closer to him and caressed his already burning cheek. 'Especially when you're blushing that cutely' the detective took his face into hands and looked deeply into Light's caramel eyes. 'I would kiss you right now but unfortunately I am not allowed to yet.' He clasped their hands. 'Are you ready, my love?' He asked admiring his beautiful bride by his side. Light looked particularly great in this white suit and flower coronet pinned in his auburn hair. L felt as if he could fall in love with him once again seeing him looking that dazzlingly.

The boy inhaled deeply and slowly nodded peeking shyly at his lover. 'I am' he whispered in response.

'Then let's go' Lawliet smiled with affection and so they started their way along the aisle.

The next scenes Light remembered really blurry. He knew that they'd been observed by all the gathered guests (Light's closest family and some people from the Wammy's House with Watari, Roger and Mello and Near at the spearhead). He was sure that Sayu inhaled rapidly (probably holding back a huge nosebleed) when she'd seen her brother looking so adorable (she might have also squeaked quiet "_kya_!" but the boy wasn't sure).

All he remembered from the actual moment of getting married were the mutual "I do's", giving one another rings (here Light's vision was particularly blurry) and the most awaiting part - the kiss.

Lawliet took his face gently into his hands and wiped off all the tears that escaped Light's eyes. Then he pulled the teen to himself and their lips finally met in the most longing kiss. If it had lasted a moment longer, Light would have probably fainted having forgotten how to breathe. L was leading the kiss so that it stayed gentle but for them it was the most loving they'd ever had. The teen felt like his knees melted, the cloud of dizziness enshrouded his mind. He wanted this moment to last forever.

The noise of clapping resounded in the room when the two finally separated from each other catching their breaths. Light was looking straight into L's eyes still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Ryuuzaki smiled tenderly in a way reserved only for the teen and stroked lightly his hot cheek. Light slowly curved his lips in the most beautiful way - the timidness was mixing with happiness and love written all over his face. His blush was making his expression complete - that was his gorgeous Light-chan, now bound to him forever.

L grabbed his bride's hand and they slowly made their way back smiling at the guests but especially at one another. When they left the building of register office the sudden shower of rice flew down on them and the photographer moved in taking a series of photos of the married couple. L smirked and pulled the teen to himself for a better effect joining their lips once more. These photos were supposed to be the only one taken. Ryuuzaki couldn't risk that the world would see his face and so he wanted these few pictures to be absolutely amazing - to keep this moment forever in memory.

'Brother!' They suddenly heard from behind. Sayu rushed into them almost knocking Light over and hugging him tightly. 'You made the most adorable bride ever!' She exclaimed clinging to her sibling.

'Sayu, call it off…!' Light felt his cheeks burning. And this time it wasn't pleasant.

'_I woooooon't_!' She teased him grinning widely and reaching for a coronet. 'Are you going to throw it behind yourself?' She asked with a smirk.

'That's not a veil! I am wearing it only because Ryuuga asked me to!' He said crossing his arms and pushing away Sayu's hands.

'It suits you perfectly, my love' L smirked wrapping his arm around his husband's waist.

'You won't deceive anybody, Light' Sayu shook her head lightly still smiling. She then leaned to him again and pecked his cheek. 'I want you to treat him as if he was the most precious thing in your life, Ryuuga' she said firmly eyeing the detective. 'He's my big brother, after all' she sent them another of her cheerful smiles.

'Don't talk as if I weren't with you' Light snapped frowning. 'Besides, I can take care of myself!'

'No one doubts it' she winked at him meaningfully.

'Hello, Light, what a nice _coronet_ you're wearing' Mello approached them with Near following him.

'Isn't it?' Light promised himself that this blonde wouldn't ruin his big day. '_Jealous?_' He smirked leaning against L's shoulder.

'_Like hell_' Mello replied being kind enough not to offend the bride during his wedding day.

'Wish you the best' Near mumbled in his monotone but his lips were slightly smiling.

Both of the L's successors looked unusually due to the suits they were wearing. It was weird to see Mello in elegant clothes instead of naughty leather and Near dressed up differently to his usual white pajamas.

'Don't neglect your duties as L' Mello whispered to the detective. 'Even when your ukie decides to make a strip-tease for you while you're working' he chuckled maliciously.

'Thank you for your concern, Mello' L answered not falling for the catch. 'I can assure you that nothing can distract me when I work. However,' he set his sight on Light again 'I really wouldn't mind if Raito-kun wanted to make a little show for _me_.' He teased the boy beside him enjoying the sight of scarlet all over his face.

'Even you against me…? I hate you' Light grunted, his mouth formed into a pout.

'Rubbish, darling, you love me' L chuckled pecking his temple.

The next in the line to congratulate them were Light's parents. Sachiko embraced her son and son-in-law with tears in her eyes and wished them luck and happiness. Soichiro was less effusive but he still hugged Light and shook L's hand mumbling some congratulations and wishing them good life. Light was more than happy that his father managed to overcome his prejudices towards his choices and object of affection.

The last one in the line was Watari.

'I hope that you know what you've gotten yourself into, L' he said quietly with a serious face.

'I made the best choice in my life' Ryuuzaki stated firmly holding Light tightly and closely to himself.

'I wish you weren't wrong' the older man sighed and finally let himself smile a bit. 'Be happy, that's all I want for both of you now' he said placing his palm on L's shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

'We certainly will' L murmured, his eyes shined for a fraction of second. 'Thank you, Watari. It means a lot to me.' He turned his sight to Light again. 'Are you ready to go, my love?' He asked raising a brow.

'Can't wait' Light let out a quiet laughter. Oh, how happy he was! 'Wherever you go, I'll follow you.'

'That's a dangerous promise if I may say' Ryuuzaki chuckled as they were coming to the limousine which was to take them to the airport.

'Oh, shut up' the teen leaned to him giving him the last kiss before they turned around and waved everybody goodbye and came into the vehicle.

The place where they were going to spend their honeymoon was a mystery, even for Light. However, he could care less - as long as Lawliet was to stay with him, any place would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: And the third part is out - the wedding night *wink wink*. However, I must admit that this lemon isn't particularly spectacular - the better ones still ahead ;) Starting from the next chapter things will start becoming _weird_, so feel warned.**

* * *

'And you say that this area is totally private and no one will disturb us?' Light asked wanting to be sure.

'Exactly, Light-chan. No one but us is permitted to be here.' L assured the boy.

Light looked around admiring the beauty of the surrounding. Their little hut on the beach with the bay - a little piece of heaven that belonged only to them.

'L…' the teen sighed being at loss for words. 'It's perfect' he whispered turning to his husband and embracing him. Their mouths met halfway.

'May we come into the water?' Light asked shyly burying his face into the crook of L's neck.

'If you only want it, love. We can do anything' Ryuuzaki tousled his perfect hair gaining an angry snap from the boy.

They came to the shore holding their hands. L then slowly started stripping the teen off his clothes and Light did the same to him.

'Wait, are we coming in _naked_?' Light squeaked feeling that the detective grasped the elastic of his boxers.

'We are here _alone_, Light. No one but me will see you' Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes but felt tenderness at the same time pulling down the last piece of the teen's clothing. He pulled his lover into a slow deep kiss as they were coming into the warm water showered in the last sunshines of the setting sun. When they were half immersed, Light placed his arms around L's neck and his legs automatically locked around the detective's waist. He pressed their foreheads together inhaling deeply and chuckling.

'It's for real' he whispered. 'You and I…' he sighed as they were coming farther. 'I love you' he breathed out placing chaste kisses on L's cheek.

'I love you more…' Ryuuzaki murmured placing his hands on the boy's hips and massaging them lightly.

'Noooo waaaay' Light chuckled again rubbing his nose against L's one and shaking his head while his lips were grinning.

'Light…' L joined their lips for a few seconds.

'Hmm?' The teen hummed contentedly.

'I want to make love with you' he whispered squeezing his palms on Light's thighs. 'Is that alright?'

'Perfectly alright' the boy whispered back in his ear. 'But firstly you gotta carry me to the bedroom like you once promised, remember…?' His voice turned into a tempting purr in the end.

'I remember every single word I said that time' L murmured turning around and slowly coming out of the water having Light clung to his chest. 'However, I won't keep the promise I made.'

'Why not?' Light looked at him raising a brow.

'It's gonna be better than I swore' he said huskily crossing the step of the hut and shutting the door behind them.

At first, they had to go to the bathroom for a towel to dry themselves up. L then took Light into his arms again heading for a bedroom where he gently placed his husband on the mattress of the huge bed and climbed on top of him. They were kissing - lightly and more roughly. Their tongues were tangling with each other, battling for dominance which L always won in the end. The detective then moved lower pleasing Light with his gentle and not-so-gentle caresses, nips and kisses, marking the body of his lover. When he finally reached the crotch, the teen had been already fully aroused, his member was standing in readiness waiting impatiently for some attention. When L took him into his hot cavern, Light moaned loudly voicing shamelessly his pleasure. His stamina had been quite high already but still when Ryuuzaki wanted, he knew how to make his lover cum quickly just because of receiving a blowjob. And he used his dirty tricks now, toying with Light's testicles and teasing his hole with one finger while bobbing his head up and down.

Light was already a mumbling and moaning shadow of his usual self, being only half conscious because of the overwhelming pleasure. His hands were clenched in fists on the sheets, his eyes rolled into the depths of his skull, his lips parted and drooling, back arched in an utter ecstasy. With the last hard suck L did he came violently screaming the name of his husband. L bent over him again settling between his legs and waiting for him to recover a bit after the orgasm. When Light's panting calmed down, he leaned to him again locking their lips together, letting the boy taste himself. Light wove his hands in Ryuuzaki's hair, his legs were widely spread for the detective, he was giving himself entirely to the man he madly loved. When the kiss ended, Light took L's right hand and started sucking on his fingers, coating them nicely in his saliva. There was something absolutely erotic in the way his tongue was dancing around Lawliet's digits and the detective found it hard to resist while being tempted like that. Light opened his caramel shining eyes and let go of the fingers feeling a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. L's hand traveled down the boy's body, both of the lovers knew exactly where. The first digit came in almost without any notice. Light felt utterly relaxed, besides, Ryuuzaki's onyx eyes were consuming all his attention. L was observing his husband from the above letting all of his emotions come out from behind a thick mask. Light could see all the love, warmth and rapture in these dark orbs shining in the semidarkness. That was the really first time they were staring at each other like that. This full trust and sense of safety between them was intoxicating.

Light winced when the second finger entered him but L quickly fixed it hitting the teen's prostate. The blissful expression reappeared on Light's face as he moaned out L's name pulling the detective down for a kiss. The last digit slowly eased its way inside making the teen writhe in pain but Ryuuzaki's lips were successfully distracting him.

'L… I'm ready' he exhaled quietly near the detective's mouth. Lawliet pulled the fingers out and used the lube to make his length slippery and positioned himself at his husband's entrance.

'You are my only love, Light. I will love you forever...' He whispered and kissed delicately the teen beneath him.

He then slowly forced himself in, not stopping before he was fully engulfed in Light's body. Light's eyes were shut tightly, some of the tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. L removed the salty drops whispering loving words to the boy. When Light gave a sign, they started their rhythmical rocking making each other groan and pant. The pace was gentle and slow, they wanted to feel the pleasure forever, never separating again.

The night went on and they couldn't get enough of each other, trying every position they could come up with. When Light was nearing his climax for the fifth time being on elbows and knees and arching his back while L was pounding into him from behind, he was almost unconscious. He released seeing fireworks and collapsed on the bed all limp. Ryuuzaki finished himself three seconds later coming inside the boy for the fourth time that night and collapsed beside the teen being utterly exhausted. All he did before falling asleep was pulling Light to himself and murmuring indistinct "I love you". The teen didn't even bother to wipe himself off his lover's semen, not caring about the thin strings of white fluid flowing down his thighs. He fell asleep at once on this messy bed in the arms of his husband.

...

When Light finally opened his eyes it was already afternoon. Lawliet wasn't asleep anymore but was lying beside him holding him tightly to himself and stroking gently his back. Light placed a chaste kiss on his husband's collarbone and inhaled deeply.

'How do you feel, my Light-chan?' L murmured a question into the boy's auburn hair.

'Tired, dirty… and sore' Light chuckled raising his head up to look into L's eyes. 'But absolutely _satisfied_' he added trailing his digits along Ryuuzaki's jawline.

'Would you like a bath, my love?' L asked giving him a peck on his forehead.

'More than anything now' Light answered raising himself on elbows. 'But I'm quite positive that I can't walk today, L' he sent him a sheepish smile.

'Not to be worried, I am always ready to hold you in my arms' the detective smiled back and rolled his husband gently on his back. He then slipped one of his arms under Light's shoulders and the second - under his knees and slowly raised the boy up. Light prevented a hiss when the arrow of pain pierced his back and buried his face into the crook of Ryuuzaki's neck wrapping his arms around him.

'Oh, the water's ready' he mumbled in surprise when they reached the bathroom.

'Hai, I got up a little earlier sensing that you would wake up soon and prepared the bath for us…' L put his lover into the warm water and smiled seeing the state of reverie which appeared on Light's face. He went into the big tub right after.

Light opened his half-lidded eyes and smiled tilting his head. He loved the gentle touch of L's fingers on his body. He loved the way his digits wove in his hair soaping them and washing. He loved every single caress Lawliet gave him.

When they were done with bathroom, they headed for a small kitchen for a breakfast. L placed the boy on the sofa and told him to stay there.

'What would you like to eat, Light-chan?' He asked.

'Can I have pancakes?' The teen mumbled. 'I would like pancakes with maple syrup.'

'Are you sure? You know how sweet the maple syrup is' L arched a brow.

'Yeah, I know. I just feel like eating it' he flushed adorably peeking up at the detective.

'Whatever Raito-kun wants' Ryuuzaki pecked the top of his head and turned to the kitchen counters taking all the needed ingredients.

'Since when are you able to cook?' Light asked suspiciously observing his lover from the living room.

'I used to watch Raito-kun while he was cooking and decided that it's quite a useful ability' he prepared a frying pan. 'Besides, it's not that difficult.'

Light fell silent focusing on observing his lover bustling in the kitchen.

'How many pancakes will Raito-kun eat?' L asked suddenly rousing him from his inner reflections.

'Two will be fine' he said adjusting his tight shorts on slender thighs.

After a while Ryuuzaki announced that everything was ready and poured some maple syrup onto the meal. He then took the plate and sat down near the teen on the couch.

'Thanks' Light sent him a grateful smile and reached his hand out to the detective but L sticked a piece of the pancake on a fork instead of passing him the plate. 'What are you doing?' The teen asked furrowing.

'Feeding you' L smiled putting the fork into Light's surprised mouth.

'I am not a child!' The teen protested after chewing and swallowing.

'No…' Ryuuzaki shook his head. 'You are my littl _baby_' he said with a malicious smirk across his lips.

'You're taking advantage of the whole situation!' Light snapped blushing but obediently ate the second portion.

'Look into my eyes, Raito-kun, and tell me honestly that you dislike the way I look after you…' Lawliet purred leaning closer and staring into caramel orbs. Light sighed deeply and submitted kissing L briefly.

'I would lie trying to deny how much I like it' he whispered. 'Please, continue…' he parted his lips in an "o" shape and L was more than willing to oblige.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Poor L... He's going to have a hard time with Light soon... xD**

* * *

Days were passing but they seemed not to notice the speeding time, being too absorbed by staying together. No one was there to disturb their peace - just Lawliet and Light in a safe idyllic bubble spending their time on cherishing the other one's presence.

'L, may we go for a walk? I am curious how long is that beach…' Light suggested one day drinking a glass of milk and relaxing on a rocking chair.

'Why not? I don't know that myself' Ryuuzaki answered standing up from the couch and closing his laptop. He might be on his honeymoon but he couldn't entirely cut himself off his duties as the great detective.

'Don't forget about using the sun lotion' Light reminded him. 'The sun is harsh and you are paler than a ghost. You'd get sunburnt.' He went to the kitchen to clean the glass up.

'You should rub the lotion in yourself as well' L stated from the living room. 'You may be tanned but it doesn't mean you can't get sunburnt.'

'I know' Light rolled his eyes and opened the fridge to take a few small radishes out of it. 'But I can easily take the 20SPF while you must use 50SPF at least' he washed precisely the vegetables and came back to the detective.

'Radish?' L raised a brow eyeing what Light was holding.

'Yeah, I have a crave to eat it. What's so strange about it?' The teen frowned.

'I don't think it will create a good match with all the milk you've just drunk.' The detective stated covering his skin with the protective lotion.

'Oh, c'mon, everything you eat goes to the same place where it's being mixed all together in every possible way. And that place is called _stomach_' Light didn't know why but he felt irritated a bit because of L's comment. He went to the hall and grabbed his sunglasses and the sunscreen from the desk.

'Shall we go?' He asked when he saw Ryuuzaki coming to him. L nodded soundlessly observing his husband who was inserting a small round radish inside his mouth.

They had known each other for almost three years, had been married for four weeks but never before had Light been acting that changeable. He'd had his better and worse days before, of course but never _ever_ had he had them _at the same time_. Today was a great example - just in the morning Light had become extremely pissed off because L had left a bit of mess in the bathroom the day before. He'd shouted at the detective offending him awfully. He'd then come to him and apologized clambering up on his lap and being extremely clingy and sweet and they'd somehow found themselves in bed but Light had stopped L in the middle of hot foreplay saying that he hadn't been in the mood and telling his husband to stop being such a pervert.

And so they'd ended up in the living room with L working and Light drinking the milk (that was weird in itself because the boy didn't like it much).

Now, they were walking along the shore, holding their hands and everything seemed to come back to normal but Ryuuzaki could obviously tell that something was not alright. He slowly let go of their hands and wrapped his arm around Light's waist pulling him closer.

'What?' Light asked looking up at him and frowning.

'Nothing. I just wanted to have you closer' L murmured looking intensively at his husband however he couldn't see his eyes as they were hidden behind the sun glasses. Light shrugged his shoulders but wrapped his own arm around the detective in the returning gesture.

'Why have you been so distant for the last couple of days?' L took the risk and asked directly.

'Have I?' Light frowned. 'I haven't noticed.'

Ryuuzaki stopped them and turned the teen to himself taking his sun glasses off to see his face properly.

'Yes, you have. A lot. I wonder why is that…' he looked deeply into the caramel orbs of his lover. Light clenched his lips feeling the arising anger again.

'It's you who's acting weird!' He pointed at him with his index finger crossing arms on his chest. After a few seconds of staring at each other L let go.

'Alright. Shall we continue our walk, then?' He asked trying to touch Light's waist again but the teen wriggled out of his embrace.

'Actually, I lost the interest in strolling. I want to come back' he demanded and turned around, not waiting for the detective.

Something is terribly wrong, L thought following his now pissed-off lover.

When they reached their hut, the sun was already setting. Light rushed inside and without saying a word, he headed for the bathroom.

'I have to work a little more. Will you forgive me for not joining you in the bed in some time yet, darling?' L asked the boy who'd just opened the door to the bathroom.

Light mumbled something indistinctly and vanished behind the door.

The detective sighed heavily leaving it behind as it was. He didn't want to make things worse. Light was in a terrible mood today.

L came to the bedroom around midnight. He didn't suppose that he would see his lover already asleep. However, it wasn't the thing that shocked him the most. The most bizarre thing of it all was what L saw on the nightstand.

'My _lollipops_?' He whispered taking a few white sticks and wrappers from the desk. Since when had Light liked and _eaten _his sweets…?

He turned off the light and pulled the teen to himself clinging to his back. He'd already missed his usually wanton Light-chan…

…

Light woke up suddenly in the early morning feeling strange. He noticed L's arms wrapped around him but that wasn't a case.

The burning feeling in his stomach and gullet _was the case_.

Damn… He knew he would start vomiting in any second.

Light jumped off the bed waking roughly Ryuuzaki up but he didn't have any time to apologize as the nausea attacked again, even stronger than before. He hastened to the bathroom and made it in a very last moment before he violently threw up. L came to the boy and helped him stand up.

'I-I'm sorry, L…' Light buried his face into the crook of Lawliet's neck. 'I m-must have e-eaten something bad yesterday…' he stuttered a bit shaking lightly in Ryuuzaki's arms. He didn't know why but he got the burning urge to cry and was barely controlling himself.

'It's alright…' L was holding his lover and stroking lightly his back seeming calm but in fact his thoughts were racing. He had very bad feelings connected with what had just happened. He could see a connection between Light's strange behavior, eating craves and morning vomiting, although his logical mind was screaming how ridiculous it sounded.

Could it be possible…?, he wondered embracing his quivering little darling. And _if so_, what does it mean for us…?

…

When Light went out of the bathroom, he looked paler than usually.

'How do you feel, Light-chan?' L asked coming close to the boy and embracing him.

'L… don't' Light tried to push him away. 'You can catch whatever I got…'

'I doubt it, darling' L strengthened the hug. If he was right, he certainly wouldn't catch anything.

'I must have gotten poisoned with something. Maybe you were right about not eating radishes after drinking milk…' Light mumbled into Ryuuzaki's shirt.

'Maybe…' As long as L wasn't sure, he didn't want to tell Light about the possible reason for all of that.

'Do we have any rusks?' Light asked after a while. 'If it's the food poisoning I cannot eat anything indigestible.'

'Don't worry, my Light-chan. I'll take care of you' Lawliet murmured drawing patterns on Light's back with his finger...

Until noon Light felt alright again and he was suspiciously cheerful. He wasn't leaving L alone even for five minutes.

Not that the detective would mind.

'L, I feel so great today!' The teen exclaimed nestling on Ryuuzaki's lap and clinging to him. 'Whatever it was in the morning, it was a one-time thing!' He gave his husband a sweet kiss caressing his cheeks.

'That's wonderful news, darling' L was hiding his anxiety away from the teen though his suspicions only increased because of this sudden burst of glee. Light seemed not to notice any fake in his smile.

'Will we go for ice-creams?' The teen looked at him pleadingly. 'I feel like eating three balls today…'

'I am not sure if it's a good idea. You were vomiting in the morning' L pointed him out.

'But now I feel great!' He exclaimed with a pout forming on his mouth. Then, suddenly his expression changed. 'Pretty please, Lawliet…?' Light made the puppy eyes. Puppy eyes…? L was stunned. This is no good, he thought. His lover could be adorable and cute but had never been _that_ naively sweet. Yesterday he was awfully pissed-off, today in the morning he was almost crying, now he's utterly joyful… What causes these mood swings?, L wondered finally agreeing to his lover's plea. He couldn't refuse his Light-chan.

'I love you, L!' Was all the teen answered before giving him an innocent kiss and jumping up on his feet, being cheerful like a child.

They indeed went for ice-creams and Light indeed ate three balls. The vanilla, chocolate and strawberry one. L couldn't recognize him. It was like Light had turned into a completely different person. And Ryuuzaki felt really confused.

When they came back home in the late evening, Light literally dragged L to the bedroom and univocally asked for his love being almost _too_ eager. He had never been that vocal during the whole love-making session either, panting, moaning and screaming in ecstasy when L took him from behind.

Ryuuzaki couldn't help the impression that it wasn't his husband.

However, the next morning confirmed all of his worries - Light woke roughly up and vomited again. The detective found him sobbing on the bathroom floor.

'L-L…' he whined. 'I g-guess that the i-ice-creams were a-a b-bad idea…' he was grasping his stomach. 'What is w-wrong with me, L…? W-why is it h-happening t-to m-me…?!' He hid his face in hands.

Lawliet knew how terrible it must have been for the boy. The only thing Light truly feared was falling sick.

'Nothing is wrong, darling…' he whispered soothingly in the teen's ear embracing his trembling figure. Light buried his face into L's chest crying soundlessly. 'We're going to see the doctor, Light' Ryuuzaki said smoothly. 'But now it's still too early and I am sure you're still sleepy and a bit sore. Let's come back to bed…' saying that he lifted Light up and carried him to the bedroom where he laid the boy gently on the bed and waited by his side until his lover hadn't fallen asleep again.

When L was sure that the teen was sleeping peacefully, he pecked his forehead, got up and went to the living room. He sat down on the couch in his tucked position and reached his hand out for his cell. He chose one of the contacts and phoned his friend from long time ago.

'Doctor Harris?' He asked when the other side picked up the phone. 'It's Ryuuzaki…'

…

Light suddenly sat up on the bed, all covered in sweat feeling his heart racing. He didn't remember what he had dreamed about but he was sure of one thing - it had been a nightmare. He reached for a bottle of water from the nightstand he'd prepared for himself one day before and took three huge gulps to ease the burning thirst. He felt nauseous again but this time he noticed a bowl near the bed so that he didn't have to hurry to the bathroom. Fortunately, he had nothing but the water to throw up but, nevertheless, it was a horrible experience.

'Oh, Light-chan, you've already awakened' L came into the room but suddenly stopped seeing his husband grabbing the bowl and being all sweaty. 'What happened? Does it hurt anywhere?' He came quickly to the boy and took the basin out of his hands.

'It's nothing, really…' Light turned his head away feeling the unfounded humiliation. 'I've had a nightmare, that's all.' He murmured quietly.

Ryuuzaki sat down near the teen and embraced him kissing lightly his wet forehead.

'I've already assigned our visit to the doctor's' he whispered stroking calmingly Light's back.

'I don't want to be sick' the boy murmured with a frown. 'I am ruining our honeymoon' he felt the tears assembling in his eyes.

'No, you're not…' L nuzzled his face in Light's auburn locks and pecked his earlobe. The teen shivered being really sensitive on that particular spot and leaned against the detective's shoulder. 'I've prepared a bath for you, Raito-kun' L whispered in his ear. 'We should go now if we don't want the water to cool down.'

He led the teen to the bathroom and slowly stripped him off (his own) baggy white shirt and boxers Light used to sleep in. He didn't know if it was just his imagination or Light's abdomen really _was_ a little more _round_ than _flat_ but before he could analyze any farther, the teen had already gotten into the tub.

Light leaned against the edge of the bathtub and half-lidded his eyes relaxing in the warm water. L's touch was soothing, it was getting all the pain and anxiety away…

Ryuuzaki was observing Light's face closely. He could see how his muscles were slowly loosening as he was massaging the boy's body with a sponge.

He then braved himself to run his hand down Light's stomach, just to get sure if he had seen properly before. He clenched his teeth feeling the very _real_ bump of his belly. It hadn't used to be there. Light had always been slim, his abdomen had been perfectly flat.

Maybe he just had put on weight a little…?

L knew how ridiculously it sounded - Light was crazy about eating healthy and staying fit. He wouldn't ever let his belly get round.

'Is something wrong, L?' Light asked suddenly. The detective looked into his now open caramel eyes.

'No, why would it be?' He asked covering a lie with a gentle smile.

'You've been stroking my stomach for a while…' the teen frowned.

'I just love caressing your body, Light-chan' Ryuuzaki replied placing a kiss on the boy's cheek.

'Ah, okay then' Light smiled weakly and let the detective continue.

After the bath he dressed up in the loose trousers and put on a plain black t-shirt. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't fasten his usual tight jeans and it irritated him a bit - he decided that after recovering he would start jogging to lose the unneeded kilograms.

They came to the car and Light wanted to take the driver's seat but L prevented him.

'Hey, what are you doing?' The teen asked all strangled. He was the one who used to drive them everywhere if there was a need.

'If Raito-kun lets, I will drive today.' The detective led the boy to the passenger's seat.

'And since when exactly are you able to drive?' Light asked narrowing his eyes. He really liked sitting behind the steering wheel.

'It's pretty easy to drive a vehicle' the detective stated starting the engine.

'So you don't have the driving license?' Light groaned. 'I should have known!'

'You don't need to worry, Raito-kun. I won't kill us' L assured taking a turn on the road.

'That's not what I'm worrying about! The most important is what will we do if the police catches us!' The teen exclaimed being a bit angry with the detective for being that reckless.

'They won't' Ryuuzaki stated simply.

'How can you know?' Light didn't seem to be convinced.

'We won't be going for a long time, Raito-kun. The place we're heading to is only a couple of miles away.'

'It doesn't really calm me down, you know…' Light whispered but gave up on arguing. He knew he wouldn't win anyway. 'You know that doctor?' He asked after a while.

'Yes. He's my old familiar' L said. 'I trust his judgement. He will diagnose your case perfectly.'

'I don't think there is a lot to diagnose, L. It's just a food poisoning' Light muttered.

'Or is it?' Lawliet replied knowing that his hypothesis, even though totally preposterous, could be true. And if so, Light was going to get _truly_ shocked.

* * *

**Second Note: I am pretty sure that all of you have already figured out what is going on here... Well, what can I say? As weird as it is, I actually like this motive. If any of you knew a good story with Light in the "blassing state", would you mind sending me a link or leaving a comment with the title/author of the story...? Because, as for now, I have only come across the fics with L getting pregnant and in such I have no interest. It's gotta be _Light_ xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Poor Light... He thinks he's just a victim of another prank. Little does he know that this time L is totally serious... How long will he be living in denial...?**

* * *

'L, are you sure this is the right clinic?' Light asked furrowing as he'd read the title - "Women's Ward - Gynecology".

'I am sure. It's here' L said firmly parking on a parking lot.

'Have you read the inscription? It's the gynecology clinic! What the hell are we doing here?' Light looked around slowly following the detective.

'Here our doctor sees his patients' L answered knowing exactly where to go.

'He's a gynecologist?' Light arched a brow trying to understand L's motives.

'Yes' the short reply came.

'Then why are we going to see the _gynecologist_?' The teen was trying to get the satisfying answer at last.

'I've already told you why, Raito-kun. I trust him' the detective mumbled passing by the reception.

'Excuse me!' The receptionist shouted after them. 'Where are you going if I may ask?'

'We have the prearranged visit with Doctor Harris' Ryuuzaki replied in his low monotone.

'Oh… really?' The woman looked really confused looking at them. 'May I ask of your name, sir?' She bit her bottom lip.

'It's Ryuuga' L said keeping the perfect lack of expression on his face.

She started flicking through the files until she indeed found the said visit. But when she raised her head again to look at the strange couple, they'd already disappeared in the maze of corridors.

'This is at least _weird_, L' Light whispered to his lover seeing two women waiting in a line to their doctor's surgery.

'I must ask Raito-kun to stop speaking now. His voice would betray his sex.' L silenced him.

Light frowned more but obediently closed his mouth. They sat on the chairs waiting for the doctor to call them inside.

The young women from the line peeked curiously at them. Light didn't want them to recognize a male in him and so he hid his face in the crook of Ryuuzaki's neck turning away. L played his role well wrapping his arm around the teen's waist and lightly stroking his cheek with a small smile across his lips. Sitting like that they might have been taken for a completely normal and straight couple and that was L's aim.

He took one of Light's hands in his and clasped their fingers.

'It's gonna be alright' he cooed in the teen's ear brushing the sensitive lobe with his mouth.

Light didn't answer keeping the promise and staying silent. He didn't know the point of this whole drama but decided to play in Ryuuzaki's little game.

Finally the door to the surgery opened and the previous patient left. The doctor peeked out of the room and when he noticed L, he gave him a sign to come inside.

Lawliet and Light stood up and quickly made their way there, trying to escape the curious eyes of the other patients.

When the door behind them closed, both of them sighed in relief.

'Hello, Ryuuzaki' the doctor said. 'It's been years…'

'Yes, it's nice to see you in good health, Peter' L replied. His words were polite but the tone remained unchanged.

'So, what is your "special case"?' The man asked.

'I would like you to meet my husband, Light' L said peeking at the teen. 'Light, this is doctor Harris I told you about.'

The boy reached out his hand and shook the doctor's one.

'I would like you to examine him, Peter. In _your_ way' the detective added.

'Examine him…? But for what?' Harris got confused looking at the auburn-haired teen by his side.

'I chose you, Peter, because I trust you' L said firmly. 'And I know I can be sure of your discretion. All I ask of you is to examine my husband' he muttered again looking intensively into the doctor's eyes.

'As you wish' Harris agreed at last shaking lightly his head. 'I wonder what your plan is this time…' he turned to the boy. 'I must ask you to take off your shirt' Light did as he'd been told and removed the upper set of clothing. The doctor used his stethoscope listening to the slighlty faster than normally heartbeat. 'Please, relax' he told Light and the brunette obediently calmed down breathing deeply. 'I will take your blood and urine sample now and then we'll check your temperature' he said gesturing at the teen to sit down on the couch. Light gulped reaching out his arm and turning his sight away - he truly hated any treatments concerning _needles_ going _through_ his _skin_. 'Alright, now I would like to ask you to—' Harris didn't manage to finish the sentence as Light grabbed the small specimen jar which was placed on the desk and headed for the small toilet in the room. He quickly filled it with his piss and came back to the surgery.

'Thank you for this' the doctor said and passed him a thermometer. 'Keep it under your arm for a few minutes' Harris instructed calling for the nurse to examine the taken sampls of Light's blood and urine. 'What are your symptoms?' he asked trying to keep his voice under control, although he started having very bad feelings about this whole situation.

'I've been contantly tired recently' Light admitted rubbing his forehead. 'The sudden feelings of coldness or hotness are pretty annoying too. I have never suffered from anything like this before… However, what I find _particularly_ disturbing is morning sickness. I _hate_ vomiting.' He pouted in disapproval.

'Don't forget about your uncontrollable mood swings, Light-kun' L interrupted peeking at his beautiful husband from the chair he'd perched on. The teen sent him a death glare but didn't say anything to deny these words.

The thermometer suddenly beeped and the doctor took it from under Light's arm. He frowned and hummed in wonder leaning closer to the boy and touching delicately his stomach.

'What is the meaning of this?' The teen demanded feeling strange while being touched like that.

'I wish I knew myself' the doctor sighed deeply. 'Alright, lie down on the couch and lower your pants to the hips, please' he commanded.

The boy obliged but felt anxious a bit at the same time. 'What are you going to do?' He asked observing how the doctor was preparing all his equipment.

'The USG. It's absolutely necessary during my examination.' Harris said and lubricated the apparatus. 'It might be cold' he warned before pressing it to Light's belly. The teen hissed at the sudden coolness but quickly got used to the strange feeling. L stood behind the doctor watching closely each detail of the displayed insides of his lover's stomach. Suddenly Harris stiffened and then quickly dialled a number on his phone. 'Grace?' He muttered to the cell. 'Is hCG present in the samples I've just given to you…?' He listened to the answer and got paler on his face. 'Alright, I get it… Thank you very much' he cut off the call and bit his bottom lip.

'What is it?' Light asked wanting to know what was going on. 'Am I truly sick…?' he squeaked with anxiety in his voice.

'Ryuuzaki…' the man's eyes showed shock.

'What does it show, Peter?' L asked not being able to read much from the picture.

'You know what. You wouldn't have come here if you didn't' the doctor said in a weak voice.

'What the hell are you two talking about?!' Light shouted sitting up on the couch. 'It's _my_ abdomen! I have the right to know!'

Harris kept on staring at the pictures and L decided to answer.

'It's difficult to explain it and even _more difficult_ to believe…' he sighed. 'However, it seems that this is the truth. You're pregnant, Light-chan.'

Light froze for a moment and after a while he started laughing.

'I knew it! I knew it was some kind of your sick jokes again! Very well-played, Ryuuzaki, really! Such a shame that it's _not_ funny _at all_!' He stopped laughing. His facial expression changed into anger. 'As you've had your fun now, I would like to go home. I'm tired' he started dressing up. His cold fury was written all over his face.

'Stop it, Light' L forced the boy to sit down again. 'This is not a joke, darling' he murmured softly. 'You truly are pregnant. It's impossible to explain but this is the truth - you're carrying a baby. _Our _ baby.' He added placing his hand on Light's belly.

'I told you to stop making fun of me! You really don't know the borders at all, Ryuuzaki!' Light tried to stand up again. The sudden squeezing in his throat wasn't boding well.

'I know it's hard to accept, Light-chan… but every sign proves this thesis right. Your mood swings, strange eating craves, morning vomiting… And now even the USG pictures confirm it. You are pregnant, Light.' L grasped the boy's face into his hands and smiled honestly feeling the overwhelming happiness.

But Light seemed not to share his joy.

'How dare you!' He exclaimed feeling tears assembling in his eyes. 'Joking about such a thing! You know that I won't _ever_ get pregnant! I won't ever give a birth to your child! And would you like to know why…?' His voice cracked for a second. 'B-because I am m-male for f-fuck's sake…! _Male_! So as it's c-clear now, can w-we finally g-go h-home…?' He couldn't hold back the tears any longer and started sobbing soundlessly. Why did he have to joke about _that_?

Light had already agreed to the thought that he wouldn't ever have his own child. It wasn't possible as both of them were males. However, it still hurt that L was talking about it that easily. He even had managed to joke about that matter!

'Don't cry, Light-chan' L quickly embraced the boy not minding his weak protests. 'This is not a joke, I swear. I wouldn't ever dare make fun of you like that. Please, believe that all the words I said are true…' the teen wasn't answering, still sobbing.

'W-why are you d-doing t-this to m-me…?' Light drawled choking on his own tears. 'You k-know, it's so c-cruel of y-you…!'

'You really shouldn't act like that, Light' the doctor finally spoke. The boy managed to calm down a bit somehow. 'Now it's you who provides Ryuuzaki pain saying all these words. Especially that there wasn't any joke in what he said. Only the _truth_' the teen stopped crying and looked up at the man.

'You are a doctor' Light said slowly. 'You should know best that it's _impossible_ for a man to get pregnant.'

'Because it _is_ impossible' Harris thew in. 'However, your case seems to break that rule... You are certainly the man but you're also pregnant. The proofs speak for themselves.'

'Enlighten me then' Light snorted standing up from the couch.

'First of all, your symptoms indicate almost unequivocally the pregnancy and if it wasn't for you being _male_, I would have assumed at once that it was the case. As my treatment revealed, your body temperature is slightly higher than normally but it still didn't convince me enough to make the instant diagnosis. However, the presence of the human chorionic gonadotropin, in short hCG, in your samples gave me almost one hundred percent certainty of what your state is. My last line of defence was the USG... but it only made more clear that, _yes_, you _are_ pregnant.' Harris sighed deeply looking at the still disbelieving teen.

'Show me' Light demanded firmly crossing his arms. The doctor did so displaying the USG pictures again. 'I can't see anything here' he stated observing them.

'Because you don't know what you should look for' Harris said. 'It's just the second month, you won't see—'

'Wait, you say it's the second month?' Light interrupted him.

'The fifth week, to be exact' the doctor rectified.

Light looked five weeks back into the past in his memory.

Our _wedding night_…?

He came inside me four times that night, the teen thought reddening and peeking at his husband. Could it be…?

L noticed the look Light sent him and interpreted it properly.

'I must have impregnated you during our wedding night, darling.' He voiced out the boy's thoughts.

'But… you _always_ finish yourself like _that _!' Light squeaked flushing more. 'And _never before_ had something like _that_ happened!'

'We are not able to explain it, Light-chan… Let's just accept the things as they are and be happy, shall we?' L asked smoothly pulling the boy to himself and wrapping his arm around his waist. 'It's a miracle, isn't it…?' He stroked the teen's belly lightly.

However, Light couldn't accept that state of the matter that easily.

…

During the way home Light was quiet, drowned deeply in his thoughts. He hadn't accepted what the doctor and Ryuuzaki had claimed to be true. His rational mind couldn't acknowledge something that was biologically impossible.

It was just a simple food-poisoning, he thought. L may play in what he wants but he won't ever break me!

However, he'd already forgiven the detective even though this joke was particularly sadistic. Light was sure that doctor Harris had been the part of it from the very beginning and it was much more difficult to forgive someone who shouldn't make fun of patients. But he was able to do that if he were allowed to finally rest. The double morning nausea, the nightmare and the trip to the clinic had made him utterly exhausted. All he wanted now was a slumber. And _fish fingers_. Not particularly that order.

Do we even have fish fingers at home…?, Light wondered. He voiced out his question.

'I don't think so, Light-kun' L answered after a moment of hesitation. 'Would you like some?' He asked.

'I totally feel like eating them' Light said suddenly feeling great hunger. 'And chocolate pudding.' He added quickly barely preventing himself from huge salivation.

'We then have to stop in a supermarket' L sighed and took a turn at the traffic lights.

They reached the shopping center and left the car on the parking lot. L took a trolley and they entered the supermarket.

It appeared that Light craved much more than just fish fingers and pudding. After a quarter their trolley was almost overloaded with different kinds of food, snacks and beverages.

'Are you sure that you will eat all of that, Light-kun?' Ryuuzaki asked peeking at the full carriage when they were standing in a line to pay.

'We've already lacked half of the basic products at home!' The teen exclaimed putting another pack of nuts inside the trolley.

L chose not to make any comment not wanting to piss Light off. However, he couldn't agree with the boy - he always took a perfect care of renewing their food stock (and his sweets, cakes and candies as well when Light didn't look).

The bill was huge but fortunately, L couldn't complain about the empty wallet. Being the world's three greatest detectives, he wasn't ever running out of money. And he was grateful for that in situations like this one.

When they came back home Light started preparing himself a meal immediately.

Back to when they still had been in the car, he hadn't been able to stop himself from eating three big peaches (they'd had to stop at the petrol station to wash them in the toilet's basin) but it hadn't eased his hunger. He felt as if he could eat the whole fridge supply and still be hungry.

While snacking on gummy bears, L was observing like his pregnant husband was devouring the whole pack of the fish fingers and could hardly believe his eyes.

'I wonder if you could explode, Raito-kun' he suddenly said breaking the silence.

'Don't worry, L, from tomorrow on I start doing jogging and I'll get rid of all these unneeded kilos' Light said patting his stomach. 'I'll return to my form, you don't have to worry about me growing fat.'

'You're not fat, Light-kun. Your belly is a bit round only because you're pregnant.' L stated calmly.

'And you're still going on with this joke?' Light shook his head. 'I thought you'd already stopped.' He took a huge gulp of the green sencha. 'Never mind, my practice will reduce my overweight in a few days' time' he said confidently.

'You won't be doing jogging, Light-kun' L muttered firmly. 'Nor any other exercise like this. It could do the harm to the baby you're carrying.'

Light pushed himself away from the table. 'Just stop, Lawliet' he snapped. 'I am _sick_ of your stupid tricks. I don't want to hear the word "pregnant" nor "baby" anymore! Am I clear enough to you?' Not waiting for a reply, he took his plate and quickly washed it in the kitchen. He then hastened to the bedroom, not willing to confront L yet another time. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. 'Pregnant? Ha! And I say that _pigs might fly_ and I still wouldn't believe!' He curled up on his left side and drowned into a peaceful slumber.

L stayed in the living room staring at the sea through the window's pane. 'Light-chan… sometimes you're so awfully _blind_ and _stubborn_…' he sighed. The _long_ and _hard_ eight months were still to conquer before them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Light's mood swings can be horrible, the stubborn one he is. But it's still better than living in denial. And maybe L will receive a special prize from his husband for the patience of a saint...? In other words, the third lemon on the way ;3 Enjoy.**

* * *

Throughout the next days Light was tightly holding onto the thesis that he wasn't pregnant. The gulf between them deepened even more when L had strictly forbidden him to go for morning jogging.

Light was spending most of his time as far from the detective as possible basically on reading, eating and sleeping. The thing that was constantly pissing him off was the fact that he kept on vomiting every single morning and the bulge of his stomach didn't want to disappear.

He felt he was at his limit. Every little thing could awaken the fury inside of him while he just wanted to rest being too tired to do anything productive.

L was leaving Light alone hoping that this storm of hormones would settle down soon. He obviously could see the awful state his lover was in but couldn't really do much to help him. The boy had to cope with it all alone. It was making him sick being forced to observe how Light was battling with himself and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't win.

One day, in the very late evening when Ryuuzaki finished working, he closed his laptop and switched off all the lights in the hut. He then took a quick shower and went to the bedroom. He saw his husband curled up on the bed, facing the wall. Light seemed to be already asleep.

L sighed and got into the bed wrapping his arms around the teen and kissing lightly the back of his head. He felt that Light was quivering slightly.

'What is it, Light-chan?' He murmured a question in his ear brushing the sensitive earlobe with his lips.

'I'm afraid, L…' he heard the weak voice of the boy.

'What are you afraid of, darling? I'm here with you…' the detective started stroking lightly his arm. Light forced something into L's hands. Ryuuzaki looked down at the three white items which appeared to be pregnancy tests. The result was always positive. He understood that the last line of Light's defense had just been ruined.

'I'm afraid of… my "case"' the teen whimpered quietly.

'Don't talk about it as something worth being despised, Light-chan' L muttered clasping their fingers. 'It's rather worth being worshipped. A beautiful miracle' he nuzzled his nose in Light's auburn locks inhaling deeply.

'But… this is wrong, L! It shouldn't have happened…!' Light was on the edge of breakdown. 'It's unnatural! I am the freak of nature…!' He felt the first tears rolling down his face. L rolled him on his back and pulled him closer to himself.

'You are not allowed to say that ever again' he growled kissing his wet cheeks.

'But how to describe _this_ differently, L?' Light whined burying his face into Ryuuzaki's chest.

'I had never supposed I would find my true love' L suddenly said embracing his lover. 'Being the three greatest detectives on this world had been absorbing all my life… until I met you.' He whispered pecking the top of the teen's head. 'I had never supposed I would get married. And look at who I have beside me' Lawliet tickled Light delicately. The boy let out a quiet giggle. 'My beautiful husband. My light of life.' He kissed Light's nose. 'I had never supposed I could have my own children… and yet again look at what I have now, Light…' he grasped the teen's chin and looked into his eyes. 'My lovely husband whom I love beyond everything else is carrying my baby… isn't it a real _miracle _?' He smiled seeing the scarlet of Light's cheeks and his shocked look. He placed his hand on the boy's abdomen and stroked it lightly while leaning down and capturing Light's mouth in a long-awaited kiss.

'You are not a freak of nature, Light-chan' he whispered near the teen's lips. 'You are the most amazing creature in this world…'

…

L was drifting in a light slumber when he noticed that the heat clung to his chest disappeared. He frowned not opening his eyes and tried to pull Light to himself again but his arms didn't find the boy on the bed.

The detective opened his eyes eventually and indeed he didn't see his husband near him. He got up at once and quickened to the bathroom. He felt a great relief when he didn't find the teen there. That would mean that the period of morning vomiting was finally behind them.

However it didn't explain where his lover was.

He found Light in the kitchen dressed up in the bathrobe and sitting by a small table. He was looking at the screen of L's laptop and seemed to be completely engrossed in reading. The mug of still hot tea was near his left hand while the other one was keeping the mouse.

'Good morning, Light-chan' he muttered being happy that his husband looked much better than he had throughout the previous week. 'It's a rare thing for you to wake up before I do so.' He embraced the boy from behind placing his chin on Light's shoulder and kissing his cheek.

'You were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up' the teen mumbled snuggling his face into the crook of L's neck.

'Did you have difficulties with sleeping, darling?' Ryuuzaki placed the teen on his lap.

'There was a certain thing that kept me awake' Light said turning to the laptop again. The detective peeked at the screen.

'Are you doing online shopping, Raito-kun?' He asked seeing a long list of books in the virtual basket.

'I know nothing about being pregnant, L' Light sighed. 'I have to find out how I should behave, what to eat, how to spend my time… anything to provide the best treatment to our unborn child…' the teen came back to searching for more handbooks about pregnancy.

'I'm glad that you finally admitted it, Light-chan' L kissed the back of the teen's neck embracing him gently.

'Do you think it was easy for me?' Light snapped in a sharp tone tensing on L's lap.

'I never claimed that, Light-chan' Ryuuzaki tried to soothe the situation. He had to be careful not to make the boy angry.

'And ordered…' Light muttered clicking on the confirmation icon. 'The courier should bring the package within two days' time' he announced sipping his tea and leaning against the detective. 'Today's the first day I didn't throw up' he mumbled into Ryuuzaki's neck.

'I'm glad to hear that, darling' L smiled stroking lightly his back.

Suddenly Light started giggling.

'What is it, Raito-kun?' The detective raised his brows.

'You're a bastard, did you know?' Light put aside the mug with his tea and shifted on L's lap so that he was straddling him. 'A bastard who knocked me up!' He wrapped his arms around L's neck. 'Do you know what it means…?' Light leaned to the detective so that their foreheads where touching. His caramel eyes were staring piercingly into L's onyx ones.

'That means that we're going to be parents' L said placing his palms on Light's waist. He saw how the teen's lips widened in a devilish smile.

'In eight months' time yes. But before that time comes you'll have to do _everything_ I'll ask you for' he purred smirking mockingly.

'That doesn't seem fair' L said in his low monotone.

'And is not' the boy agreed. 'However, do not forget that it's _you_ who's guilty of the whole situation. You'll have to obey, darling. I am in the "blessing state" here' he chuckled maliciously toying with L's unruly black locks.

'Then what would you like me to do, Raito-kun?' Ryuuzaki murmured in Light's ear.

'Come to the water with me, Lawliet' Light whispered. 'I would like to swim a little…' the boy stood up. 'And do not forget about your swimming trunks! This time I won't come in with you being naked…!'

L chuckled following his lover with his eyes. Light seemed to be slowly coming back to normal.

…

In the evening Light left Ryuuzaki in the kitchen saying that he was tired and evading washing up after the supper.

However, he wasn't sleepy. To tell the truth, it was the exact opposite - his body was on fire. He was in the mood to do bad things with his husband. The mad hormones decreased his usual timidness in bed. Today he was a naughty one and he wanted to give L a little show. After all, the detective had once said he would be willing to watch.

After a quick shower and brushing teeth he went to their bedroom and dressed himself up in crimson red boxers and white shirt not buttoning the upper half of it. His eyes were shining with desire, his cheeks were slightly flushed - he looked utterly delicious.

The show was about to begin but L still wasn't coming to the bedroom. Light was growing impatient and decided to call for his lover.

'L, would you mind coming here for a sec…?' He shouted from the room smirking - he knew that the detective would certainly spend much _more _ than a sec there…

L raised up from the couch leaving the laptop open and came to the bedroom as the teen asked him to.

'What is it, Raito…?' His trail of thoughts was gone when he pushed the door and saw the boy lying on the bed, only in shirt and boxers with a seductive smile on his lips.

'Hello, Lawliet…' Light purred with a smirk and sat on his knees biting his index finger.

'Light…' L's voice became heavy with lust - he'd already forgotten about the laptop and little research he'd been doing…

'I thought that maybe you should get some reward from time to time for doing whatever I ask you for…' Light's voice was smooth and tempting, his hands traveled down his body and rested on his thighs. 'Will you accept that…?' He purred cocking his head to the side. L was already semi-hard, all he could do was a simple nod. Light chuckled knowing that he'd made Lawliet speechless.

'So shall I begin?' He asked and not waiting for a reply, he started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 'You know, I was already missing that… your touch, your love, feeling _you_…' when his shirt was unfastened, his fingers traveled up to his erect nipples. He moaned pinching one of them. His back was arched forward to give the best view on his naked chest.

'Light…' L's voice was even lower than usually. And it was so _husky_. So _arousing_.

'Stay where you are, L' Light warned. 'I am not done yet' saying that he tossed aside the shirt exposing his upper half entirely. The detective barely prevented himself from the urge to come to Light and _touch_ him.

'Would you like me to get rid of it, L?' Light purred toying with the elastic of his underwear. He was fully erect by now and it was very visible.

'Yes, Light…' The teen chuckled. He liked the sound of this voice - heavy with desire towards _him_.

Light slowly kneeled on the bed and started pulling down the red material. Ryuuzaki was devouring him with his eyes.

'You're making me want to do things I wouldn't ever think of doing, L…' the boy had already uncovered his perfectly shaped hips. Lawliet wanted to scream at him to hurry up. And then the head of Light's pulsing member came out and slowly inch by inch his full manhood went uncovered. Light was now completely naked. On the bed. Seducing the greatest detective on this world. _Succeeding_.

L could see the round belly of his lover and he couldn't imagine more tempting view. Pregnancy was making Light utterly sexy.

'Not yet, L. Look at this.' Light did the unbelievable thing - he touched himself. With the first stroke a small moan escaped his lips.

'Do you… ah… like what…umm… you're seeing, Lawliet…?' He increased the pace of pumps.

'As hell' the detective mumbled not being able to blink nor turn the sight away. Light smiled and slowly took his digits into his mouth sucking on them which was making L crazy. The erotic expression on Light's face while pleasuring himself made him rock-hard. And it wasn't the end.

When the teen decided that his fingers were sufficiently lubricated, his hand traveled down his body. L held his breath realizing what the boy was intending to do.

Light slowly inserted one of his digits inside himself. A strangled cry escaped his mouth and formed into Ryuuzaki's name.

'I-it feels so g-good' the teen groaned. 'To have y-you i-inside…' he stammered out and added another finger. The kneeling position became uncomfortable for him so he lied down on his stomach with ass in the air so that L could perfectly see _everything_. Light shuddered pushing his digits deeper, a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

'L…!' He whimpered hitting that special bundle of nerves inside of him.

That was too much for the detective. He couldn't hold back any longer. With the speed of light he teared off his clothes and joined the boy on the bed. He bent over him kissing his shoulder. Light took his fingers out moaning at the loss and lifting himself up on elbows. He rubbed his ass teasingly against L's groin making him growl and turned his head to the detective. L locked their lips in a heated kiss as they continued rubbing against each other.

Ryuuzaki then slowly made his way down Light's body leaving kisses along his arched spine. He then grabbed the teen's buttocks and spread them apart exposing the tiny ring of muscles hidden in between. He ran his tongue over it and felt that Light immediately tensed.

'N-no, L! Not there… it's disgusting!' The boy writhed trying to break free.

'No, it's not disgusting' L muttered holding him still. 'It's you.' And he came back to what he was doing forcing his tongue inside.

'Oh, god!' Light's back arched even more. His lips were letting out uncontrollable gasps and groans. He barely noticed the fingers L was steadily adding.

Finally he decided that the boy was stretched enough and he rolled him on his back. Light was panting and sweating. His cheeks were scarlet but he looked absolutely beautiful.

L coated his length in lube and hovered above Light. He joined their lips and started thrusting in. Light's nails dug into L's back but he didn't mind, only kissing the teen harder. Being fully engulfed inside he stared down at the boy beneath him who was slowly adjusting to the intruder inside of him. Light opened his teary eyes a few seconds later and smiled locking his ankles behind L's back and allowing him to move.

They finished quite quickly being aroused to the breaking point.

When they regained their breaths, Light sat on L astride with a naughty smile again.

'Will you go for a second round, Lawliet?' He purred leaning to him so that their breaths were mixing.

'Anytime, my sexy little kitten' L answered kissing the boy above him.

'Good answer' Light lowered himself leaving a path of pecks and slight bites on the way until he reached Ryuuzaki's member. It was semi-erect again so Light decided to help it a bit. He licked along the underside and then started taking in more and more of his lover, making a moaning wreck of L and teasing him with his tongue.

Ryuuzaki forced himself to observe how Light was giving him a blow-job and almost came seeing the utterly erotic way his husband was bobbing his head up and down peeking at him from behind the long eyelashes and giving him pleasure. But suddenly he felt he was dangerously _too close_.

'Stop, Light, that's enough' he moaned out. The boy let go of his manhood with a loud pop and smirked climbing on top of Ryuuzaki. He placed his legs on the other sides of L's pelvis and positioned himself over his lover's member. He then started slowly lowering himself on the hard organ. He moaned shutting his eyes and taking L inch by inch into himself. The tears leaked out of his eyes.

'Light…' L whispered but was cut off.

'I-it's alright… I c-can m-manage.' The teen slowly sat down on his hips feeling so full inside. He gasped for the air panting heavily. L raised himself to the sitting position and kissed away all the salty drops. Light wove his hands in L's hair and pulled him into the kiss. His tongue was desperately begging for the entrance and L granted it happily distracting his husband from the pain. He grabbed Light's hips and slowly started thrusting into him.

Their pace was slow but the forceful thrusts were sending both of them over the edge. Light's eyes were rolled into the depths of his skull, he was moaning loudly with every powerful abuse of his prostate, arching to Ryuuzaki's touch and meeting his thrusts halfway.

'…L! I-I c-can't…ah, please…!' he whimpered not sure what he was begging his lover for and clinging to the detective, panting near his lips, giving him slight pecks every so often.

Lawliet's mind was enshrouded with the fog of pleasure, desire and love he held in his heart for the boy who was riding him. It felt so good to be inside him. To _move_ inside him. Light was so beautiful and L knew he was the only person who could ever see him in the state of the absolute bliss. He collapsed on the bed again wanting to admire the gorgeous teen on top of him. That was his Light, his amazing husband who was carrying his baby. L loved him so much.

Light could feel that he was close and he wanted to touch himself but Ryuuzaki grabbed his member as the first pumping it with the forceful thrusts and hitting Light's sweet spot over and over again.

The boy climaxed before L because of this double stimulation. His muscles clenched around the detective's length milking him off everything he had.

When they were lying on the bed and regaining their breaths again L pulled the boy to himself.

'What have I done?' Light buried his burning face into Ryuuzaki's chest realizing how he had acted before. His shyness came back and he was too embarrassed to look into L's eyes.

'It was amazing' L admitted pecking the top of his head. 'What made you do that, darling?'

'Let me die here of embarrassment' the boy mumbled blushing furiously.

'Let me think… no' L smirked. 'I am too selfish to do that.'

'I guess, I did it because I wanted to have some fun with you…' Light whispered. 'We're going to be parents soon… that means we won't be able to have fun like that very often…' he placed his hand on the bulge of his abdomen. L covered his palm with his own.

'You made a real show for me today' he smirked stroking Light's round belly. 'I wouldn't ever suppose you could do something like that…'

'I rather won't do it ever again.' Light hid his face again.

'That's a shame…' L muttered. 'Is my sweet innocent uke back?' He smiled embracing his lover under the duvet. Light nodded slightly, almost unnoticeably, still hiding away from L's sight. 'I love every aspect of you, Light' Ryuuzaki chuckled feeling tenderness while observing the teen's embarrassment. 'That cute and innocent side of you and that sexy and naughty as well… both equally' he murmured in Light's ear.

'Don't ever remind me of this night, Lawliet' the boy finally braved himself to look at L's face directly. '_Ever_' he repeated seeing that Ryuuzaki wanted to protest.

'As you wish, darling' L shook his head with a small smile and kissed Light delicately on the lips.

'I love you, L' the teen whispered and curled up next to the detective. L wrapped his arm around the teen's waist and said back the four magical words before they both sailed away to the dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Light aka the world's biggest perfectionist strikes again ;D And pity for L, he has to endure the mood swings of the teen and meekly obey... because opposing may create the unpleasant consequances xD However, there are some positive aspects as well... And L is to discover them soon.**

* * *

When the books had finally come, all Light did for the whole day was reading them and marking all the things he found crucial. L decided not to disturb him but he was observing the teen from behind his laptop. Light really took his pregnancy to his heart, his nature of perfectionist was very obvious now. Ryuuzaki couldn't help a little smile seeing how the boy was noting down all the most important things on Post-its and sticking them all around the hut to remember about absolutely everything.

'What is it, Raito-kun?' L asked when the boy came to him with a pile of paper sheets in the late afternoon.

'This is the whole list of products I will require during my pregnancy' the teen said presenting the detective the nicely-written words. Ryuuzaki frowned seeing how unbelievably long it was.

'Are you sure you'll need all of this?' He asked peeking at his lover.

'Of course, I will! All the handbooks tell about it!' Light exclaimed placing his hand on the hip.

'But I don't think that you really should follow strictly all the things written down there…' L said carefully knowing that he was risking a lot trying to oppose.

'What are you saying? That's what I bought them for!' The teen exclaimed in indignation. 'Besides, I chose only those which were mentioned in the eighty per cent of the handbooks I got.' Light pointed at the list. 'I need them to be sure that our baby is alright!' The boy quickly grabbed L's hand and placed it on his belly. 'Don't you wish all the best for our child as well…?' His voice cracked in the end. He looked as if he was about to burst with tears in any moment.

L scolded himself in thoughts for not being more careful. Light had been really unstable in emotions recently and the detective shouldn't have upset him when he was in that state.

'Of course I want to provide the best treatment for the baby, Light-chan…' he murmured and pulled the teen to himself embracing him. 'But don't you think it would be more exciting if we discovered some things on our own, not from a handbook…?' He muttered stroking calmingly Light's back and brushing away the auburn wisps from the caramel eyes. Light grasped L's face and gave him a slight peck on the lips.

'I do' he whispered backing. 'But you'll buy them anyway' he threw in disentangling from the embrace and heading for the kitchen.

L sighed shaking lightly his head and coming back onto the chair.

And that's why men don't get pregnant, he thought. Light is more stubborn than ever!

He looked at the papers again.

'I may buy all of that but we need to come back to London before' he stated quite loudly so that the teen could hear him.

'We can already go' Light replied preparing a yoghurt with musli for his afternoon snack. 'We're much more than a month here already. Technically, our honeymoon is already over.' He came back to the living room and made himself comfortable on the sofa taking the first spoon of the yoghurt.

'Would you like to come back home, Raito-kun?' L asked with a little disappointment in his voice. Light shrugged his shoulders.

'First of all I want all the things from my list. And if you say that your condition to buy them is coming back… so be it. We may fly back to London' he smiled dreamily tasting the blueberries he'd added to the musli. 'Besides, my stomach still isn't that big and I can easily dress up in one of your shirts to cover it.'

'Then it's decided' L said typing quickly on the keyboard. 'We'll be coming home quite soon… but at first, we'll have to go for another visit to the doctor, Light.'

The teen on the sofa stiffened suddenly. 'Why?' He mumbled huddling and frowning.

'In one week your second month of pregnancy goes by and the third starts, Raito-kun' L said slowly peeking at the teen and being totally serious. 'Peter told us to visit him every month if anything unusual doesn't happen.'

'Fine. But what when we come back home?' Light asked. 'I don't want to fly here every month only for the routine check-ups' he mumbled sulking in his own adorable way.

'We're lucky, Raito-kun' Ryuuzaki smiled at him from above the screen. 'The doctor goes to England as a proxy of one of the physicians there for the whole year next month. The clinic he'll be working in is only an hour by car away from our place.'

Light opened his mouth in surprise staring at his husband and forgetting about the full spoon he was keeping. The white cream splashed on his abdomen making the boy come back to reality. He looked down at his clothed stomach and frowned.

'It's _your_ fault, Lawliet' he drawled darkly getting up and heading for the bathroom mumbling something angrily under his breath.

L only smirked and didn't react. He'd already been used to hearing that everything was his fault - the mess on the table, the dirty counter, the wrong order of the magazines on the cabinet in the hall and the lack of the _apricot jam_.

That, however, wasn't his fault - it was Light who'd been consuming the enormous amounts of it. L had been reckless enough to remind the boy about it.

It had been a _great_ mistake.

Lawliet hadn't been allowed to sleep with him in one bed during the next two nights until the detective hadn't given him four more jars of that jam in apologies (however, it had been Light who should apologize).

L then had heard that Light actually hadn't liked that jam because it was too sweet.

If Light hadn't been his lover, husband and pregnant partner, L would have punched him then.

But he quickly learned to ignore the teen's mood swings and wasn't affected by them anymore. Now he found that sulking rather cute.

'And this is just the second month…' Ryuuzaki murmured coming back to the case. Yet, he was smiling.

…

Light was staring at L with eyes wide open in shock. Had he misheard maybe…?

'No… I won't do this!' He whimpered crossing his arms and shaking his head.

The detective sighed though he indeed had expected such hard resistance.

'You have to admit, Raito-kun that this is the best solution in this situation' he said calmly trying to persuade him to agree.

'No, Lawliet. There is no way in hell I'll agree!' Light clenched his fists refusing to listen to L's arguments.

'Then what is your suggestion, Light-chan? How else are you going to disguise the fact that you're a pregnant _male_…?' Ryuuzaki asked in monotone, observing the boy intensively. Light reddened knowing fully well that he didn't have any better idea how to solve that problem.

'I don't know!' He exclaimed angrily. 'Anything would be better than… _this_' the teen pierced his sight to the floor setting his teeth in helpless annoyance. L sighed again and came closer to him wrapping his arm around Light's waist and grabbing his chin with the second. The boy was frowning, however, his red cheeks were ruining his attempts to seem furious. He opened his mouth to voice out his demur again but got silenced by L's lips locking his own in a delicate and gentle kiss.

'I have already chosen the one perfect for you, Light-chan…' Ryuuzaki purred trailing his finger along Light's bottom lip and holding him close.

'B-but I don't want t-to!' Light shivered in L's arms, not sounding firm at all.

'Let me just show it to you' the detective murmured placing a peck on the teen's sensitive earlobe.

'Alright… just s-show' Light let him drag himself to the bedroom. He noticed a light-orange dress with red sash above the waist and small puffs on the sleeves trimmed with delicate laces. The dress had also a creamy slip beneath the light material.

Light blushed even more looking at that beautiful item of clothing. He knew that L must have made a lot of effort to find something that pretty in his size. Light was very slim but his shoulders were quite wider than the girl would have so that he had to have a special size.

'I chose these colors because they perfectly match with your beautiful auburn hair, darling' L whispered in Light's ear seeing that the teen started hesitating.

'Do you… really want it _that_ badly?' The boy asked quietly not turning his sight away from the dress.

'I don't want anybody to make a fuss around you being pregnant, Light' Ryuuzaki said. He didn't add that he really wanted to see his husband in these clothes.

Light sighed and bent his head. 'Alright. So be it' he murmured unwillingly clenching his lips. 'I'll dress up in this _girlish dress_.' He came to the bed and touched the soft material. 'Leave me alone for a moment' he asked peeking at the detective. L turned around and left the room smirking widely.

The teen slowly stripped off his clothes and took the dress into his hands. He saw that it had a zipper on the back and pulled it down. With a heavy sigh he started putting it on. The size indeed was perfect so he couldn't use it as the excuse to wriggle out of wearing it.

The dress was reaching under his knees so it was quite _short_.

Light stood in front of the mirror and seeing his reflection, he blushed. The sash still wasn't fastened behind his back because he simply couldn't reach that place on his own. The light-orange material was covering his round belly but still it was rather visible that he was in his first months of pregnancy.

Damn, he really looked like a _girl_. The only thing differing him from a woman was the fact that he didn't have any bust.

Light hid his face in hands, suddenly feeling horrible. His eyes involuntarily got filled with tears. In that moment L entered the room again.

'And how is it — Light?' The detective came quickly to the quietly sobbing boy. 'What is it, my darling? Don't you like it?' He embraced the teen whose crying became louder.

'I knew it!' Light exclaimed quietly. 'You've always wanted a girl! Male me is not enough!' He gasped choking on his own tears.

'Is that really what you thought, Light-kun?' L was stroking calmingly his back kissing the top of his head. 'Haven't I already proved so many times that I love _only_ you…? Yagami Light has always been the one…' Ryuuzaki forced the boy to look at him and kissed away all the tears. 'The sex doesn't matter. I want only _you_' he leaned forward and kissed the teen. 'However, I cannot deny that you look so cute in this dress, Light-chan' he quickly fastened the sash on Light's back and embraced him again. 'We should go now if we don't want to be late' the detective murmured in the boy's ear and took his hand. Light nodded and took a pack of tissues with himself.

He had little problems with squatting to fasten his sneakers so L did it for him. The teen was protesting but in fact he was grateful that the detective had helped him.

'Let's go' L took Light's hand and they headed for the car.

The boy sat down and made himself comfortable on the seat. He fell asleep almost at once. Ryuuzaki took a blanket from bottom seats and covered the boy's bare legs.

The way to the clinic took them twenty minutes and Light had been sleeping for all of that time. L had to shake him lightly because he didn't wake up even when the engine had been already stopped.

'We've arrived, Light-chan' Ryuuzaki whispered. Light unwillingly opened his eyes and yawned covering his mouth.

'Let's be already done with this whole drama' he mumbled leaving the car. They went to the entrance holding hands.

'We are earlier than we were supposed to so we'll need to wait for around a quarter' L said to the boy.

'Ugh, _great_' Light moaned. He didn't feel comfortable in the dress. He had a feeling that every more powerful puff of the wind could raise the delicate material up and uncover his private spheres.

'Relax, Light-chan…' L murmured placing a chaste kiss on his temple.

'Easy for you to say!' The teen snapped. 'You don't have to wear a dress!' He adjusted it yet another time.

'Light, you don't have to do that every ten seconds' time' L chuckled wrapping his arm around the teen's waist. 'It looks fine.'

'I feel so strange… like I had a draft down there, you know' the boy sent him a sheepish smile. But suddenly he stiffened seeing three women and one couple in the line to the doctor's surgery. Two of the females were visibly pregnant.

'Behave naturally, Light-chan' L whispered.

'Right…' Light swallowed hardly and put on the smile again. However, for someone who knew him as good as Ryuuzaki it was obvious that it wasn't the honest one.

'Be careful when you sit, darling' the detecrive said quietly when they came to the chairs. Light clasped their hands and caressed L's palm with his thumb. He didn't want to catch the attention of the others but was really unlucky, unfortunately.

'Hello, dear' one of the pregnant women attempted a talk leaning closer to Light. 'First time pregnant?' She asked with a nice smile. Her dark hair was kept in a long plait.

Light nodded forcing himself to smile lightly. However, the nervousness was eating him up from the inside. 'I see… I am the third time already' she chuckled tapping her big belly. The teen hoped it would be the end of this conversation but how awfully wrong he was… 'Which month?' The woman kept on questioning him.

'Third' Light said making his voice smooth. It was still rather low but sounded more feminine. L squeezed his hand in a calming gesture.

'You're timid, aren't you?' The brunette sent him a smile. Light let his cheeks cover in red. 'Ah, she's so adorable and pretty' she said to Ryuuzaki.

'You are completely right, madam' the detective replied smirking at the boy (and hardly preventing the laughter) who was barely controlling himself.

'How old are you, darling if I may ask?' The woman asked observing the teen carefully.

'I am nineteen' Light mumbled peeking at her but not braving himself enough to keep the eye-contact for long.

'So young! And already married?' She asked eyeing their rings.

'It made me the happiest person in the world' the teen muttered placing his head on L's shoulder and smiling.

And then the previous patient left the room and the doctor called for them.

'Ah, I have forgotten to introduce myself!' The woman reached out her hand. 'I am Tanya' she said.

'Light' the boy replied shaking her hand and then he and Ryuuzaki disappeared behind the door.

'Good morning, Peter' L greeted the doctor.

'Nice to see you again. How are the things?' Harris asked coming to the boy.

'It's alright, I guess… I don't vomit anymore and I eat healthy in the appropriate proportions to provide all the necessary nutritions myself and the baby…' Light said sitting on the couch.

'I am glad to hear this. However, be prepared for the return of the nausea' he warned urging the teen to take off the dress.

'What? Why…?' Light had a horrified expression.

'You'll also might be permanently tired and the mood swings will strengthen.' Harris added.

'Is it even _possible_?' L interrupted sarcastically.

'The real fun is still before you, Ryuuzaki' the doctor smirked starting to do the USG. 'Oh, what a nice picture. The baby is perfectly visible here.' He stated showing L something on the monitor.

'I want to see as well!' Light demanded from the couch.

'Just a moment…' Harris muttered noting something down. 'During the third month of pregnancy it is usually already possible to determine the sex of the child. Would you like to know…?' He asked looking at the lying boy.

'No. Let it be a surprise' Light sent a weak smile to Ryuuzaki reaching for his hand.

'Alright then' Harris wiped the teen's stomach off the gel and waited for him to dress up again. 'Here is your little baby' he pointed at the picture where the little embryo was shown. Light involuntarily touched his abdomen feeling his lips widening in a smile and eyes watering. The detective kissed the back of his head fastening the red sash on Light's back.

'It's so hard to believe' Light whispered, not able to turn his sight away from the screen. He was… boundlessly _happy_.

The doctor then had a full range of information for Light and Ryuuzaki how they should take care of the boy. Some of them Light had already known from his handbooks and he was nodding in responses for Harris's words.

'And as for the intimate contact… it's actually alright to do it through the whole period of pregnancy and if only you feel good and are willing, there isn't any obstacle. I will inform you if something changes in this matter' the doctor said just before letting them go.

'He really didn't have to say about _that_!' Light hissed, as red as a beetroot on his face when they were coming back to the car.

'And I think it is a useful information' L murmured in his ear.

'You'd better take me home. I am sick of these clothes, _L Pervert_' the teen sent him a mischievous smile and got into the vehicle.

'As you wish, Light-chan' L smirked starting the engine.

I'll have to make Light cross-dress more often, he thought smiling devilishly as they were coming home.

* * *

**Second Note: Coming to the matter of the sex of the child... I'll keep it a secret because L and Light will make a bet, of course xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: In this chapter L and Light decide about the name :3 I had quite a problem with choosing the perfect one but in the end, I am think that I chose well :D**

* * *

'Ah, home, sweet home!' Light exclaimed cheerfully when they crossed the doorstep of their London's apartment. 'I love vacation but nothing can equal your own flat!' The boy left the small valise in the hall and collapsed on the sofa stroking his belly hidden under one of the detective's shirts. 'I must admit that I am a bit tired, L' he sent a smile to his lover who was carrying the rest of their luggage. 'However — he forced himself to stand up again — I should help you with all that stuff' he came to the detective with the intend to go down with him and take the rest of the bags.

'Oh, no' Ryuuzaki stopped him and urged to come back to the living room. 'You stay here and rest. Our journey was long' he forced the pregnant teen to sit down.

'But—' Light tried to protest.

'No buts. I'll take care of everything.' L pecked the boy's forehead and left the apartment.

'But sitting still is boring' Light whispered crossing his arms and pouting his mouth. What to do?, he wondered.

And then he noticed that the furniture was covered in dust. Frowning, he stood up supporting his weight on the coffee table and came to the cupboards where they used to keep the cleaning items. He put the scarf on his head and dressed up in an apron (which he could barely fasten because of his round abdomen). He then took the aerosol spray and a clout.

Light came to the closet with table cloths and set and started wiping it off the dirt. His legs already hurt so he slowly kneeled down and sat on his feet.

In that moment L came back with the rest of their baggage. He clenched his fists seeing what the boy was doing instead of resting.

'I believe I have told Raito-kun to stay on the sofa.' He drawled coming to the teen.

'I have to clean it off. Can't you see how filthy it is?' Light pointed at the dirty furniture and sneezed.

'Don't you remember what the doctor told us? Also all of your handbooks say the same — L wanted to help him stand up but Light pushed his hand away grabbing the edge of the window sill and heavily standing up on his own — You are not allowed to overwork.'

'What kind of overwork is it?' Light snorted. 'I was merely doing the dusting!'

'We spent almost three hours in the plane. Not to mention how much time we spent at the airport.' L took off Light's scarf and apron and flung them over the chair. 'Now it's time for you to rest. I'll take care of everything here' he repeated and placed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips leading him to the sofa again.

'It's hard to imagine you doing all the housework' Light rolled his eyes adjusting a pillow under his head. 'That has always been my duty.' He added observing his lover.

'I can manage. Raito-kun doesn't need to be worried' L came to the kitchen and poured the water to the kettle with the intend to make some green tea for Light and himself. He prepared two mugs and found two last teabags in the little box.

'I'll have to go and do the shopping' he muttered under his breath waiting for the water to boil. That was also one of Light's duties. The teen liked doing the shopping because he could buy lots of healthy stuff then. Ryuuzaki wasn't into this kind of food - he was far too much interested in his sweets and candy or cakes to care about vegetables, for instance. However, now he had to buy all the nutrients for Light to keep his daily diet rich in all the necessary elements. He'd also promised the boy to buy the things from the list Light had made so there was no way he could focus only on his favorite food.

He poured the water to the mugs and came back to the living room.

'I made a tea for you, Light-chan' he murmured placing it on the table. He looked up at the teen and it appeared that he had fallen asleep. L shook his head with a small smile. 'You were deadly tired but the cleaning was more important than sleeping, huh?' He whispered brushing away the auburn wisps out of the boy's forehead and placing a peck there. He then covered him with a blanket and started unpacking the valises. He sorted all the dirty clothes and set the first washing and then came to their bedroom to open the windows and let in the fresh air.

He then came back to the living room and restarted doing the dusting to make his husband content and to prevent him from doing it himself again.

During his work Light started his usual sleep-talks and was mumbling something indistinctly. All L heard was something about vacuuming and cleaning the floors. Then Lawliet heard his name repeated a few times and smiled. It was very usual for Light to call him in his sleep. However, the next thing he heard made him immobilize. He strained his hearing wanting to assure himself that he'd heard properly.

'Caramel candies, L' the boy mumbled firmly. 'I want caramel candies.' And then he rolled on the right side and silenced.

Ryuuzaki smirked widely nodding willingly. 'I will buy them with great pleasure, Light-chan' he whispered coming back to his occupation.

…

One day L found Light in their bedroom, sitting on the floor and looking forward with empty sight.

'Did something happen, my darling?' He asked coming there quickly and sitting next to him.

'I have just realized something' the boy whispered placing his hand on the bulge of his stomach. He set his sight on the detective. 'How will I be able to come back to the college? I don't want to resign from the university!' His mouth formed into a shape of a horseshoe.

'You might pass all the exams via video talk. I am certain that it's possible' L embraced the teen stroking calmingly his back. 'Especially if I tell Watari to take care of it. There won't be any problem, Light-chan.' He kissed the top of Light's head and helped him stand up.

'You promise?' The boy murmured looking up at the detective.

'I promise' L leaned forward and kissed him lightly. 'We should start preparing a room for the baby, you know' he whispered placing his palm on Light's belly.

'It's only the fourth month, we're not even in the middle of my pregnancy period' the teen chuckled wrapping his arms around L's neck. 'But it sounds exciting!'

'And we have to decide about the name…' Ryuuzaki purred. He shifted their position to the more comfortable one by standing behind the boy and embracing him so that he could cling them tightly to each other. 'A boy or a girl, what Light-kun thinks?' He whispered in his ear.

'A boy' Light answered without any hesitation.

'Raito-kun seems very certain' L chuckled stroking the round belly.

'Because I am _sure_ that it's a boy' Light stated firmly.

'What makes him so sure about it?' Lawliet asked pecking Light's earlobe.

'_I_ am carrying him, _not you_' the boy reminded him. 'Therefore my maternal instinct tells me it's a boy' the teen said with real pride in his voice leaning against L's front.

'Maternal instinct you say?' Ryuuzaki chuckled again kissing his neck. 'And what if in the end it appears it's a girl…?' He asked teasingly.

'Then it would mean I lost. But it won't happen because it's a _boy_' Light muttered turning his head to the detective and joining their lips for a few seconds.

'I bet it's a girl' Lawliet whispered with a smirk.

'Then prepare for a failure, Eru-san' Light smirked back disentangling himself from the embrace and lying down on the bed. 'We're going to have a _son_.'

'We shall see' L sat near the teen and kissed the covered abdomen of his husband. 'Whatever the sex, it will be a miracle.' He smiled and peeked at the face of the boy. 'So what about Ichigo? Or maybe Kēki or Kyandē…?' His black eyes were shining with excitement when he was telling his next propositions.

'Wait, wait, wait' Light frowned. 'Why are you mentioning all your favorite snacks and _candy?__'_

'Oh, Candy would be a great name for a girl' L's smile became dreamy.

'My child won't be named after some kind of _food_' Light drawled angrily. 'No way!'

'But what about Kurīmu? Or Amai? These are great names!' Lawliet said lying beside the teen.

'No food! Our baby is a miracle not a thing to eat!' The boy snapped crossing his arms. But suddenly his lips widened in a beautiful smile again. 'I know. That's so simple!' He giggled. 'Our baby is a _miracle_' he repeated quietly. 'Why not give him such a name…? Kiseki' Light smiled at the detective turning on his left side. 'What do you think?'

'It's a beautiful name, Light-chan' L smiled as well caressing Light's cheek. 'And it's suitable for both, girl and boy' he placed a peck on the teen's forehead. 'However, I still think that Ichigo and Kyandē are more delicious…'

Light rolled his eyes and throw a pillow at him.

'No. Food.' He whispered in L's ear and snuggled his face into the crook of the detective's neck. In a few seconds he was already snoring quietly.

'I love teasing you, Raito-kun' L chuckled slowly standing up. 'I would stay with you but the case is waiting...' He pecked Light's head, covered him with a blanket and left the room.

…

'There is a matter I would like to discuss with you, L' Light said using the moment when the detective wasn't working.

'I strain my hearing then' Ryuuzaki mumbled after swallowing a piece of his chocolate cake. The boy sat carefully down on the sofa holding his stomach.

'It is said in my handbooks that I should spend some time outside to provide myself the fresh air which is good for me and the baby...' He held his voice for a moment.

'Yes?' The detective encouraged the teen to go on. 'I personally do not see any problems with it. I'd say it's a great idea.'

'But that means that people will _see_ me.' Light murmured piercing his sight to his round belly.

'You know what is the solution for this little _problem_, Raito-kun' L peeked at the teen using all his will power not to smirk.

'Unfortunately I know' the boy winced. 'But I'll sacrifice my pride for the sake of my little Kiseki.' He stroked his abdomen smiling with affection.

'Does it mean we're going for the shopping?' L didn't even try to hide his smirk this time.

'Don't use this situation to your own advantage, Lawliet' Light snapped slowly standing up.

'_Too late_' Ryuuzaki murmured under his breath quietly so that the teen hadn't heard his words.

They went right away. Light wasn't pleased that he had to play a wife again but really got no choice. However, this time he luckily didn't have to wear a dress. In fact, the reason for that was that it was already too small for him. He was dressed up in a pair of baggy pants and one of L's shirts but it no longer could hide the fact that he was pregnant.

Light knew that he had to have some more representative clothes if he was to show in public quite often.

'We'll need to buy not only the clothes for every day but also some for colder days' L said turning left on the junction. 'It's already fall and these are quite unpredictable in England.'

'Why am I getting the impression that you are actually taking some _sick pleasure _ of this whole situation, Lawliet?' Light asked narrowing his eyes.

'That's because I am excited, Raito-kun' Ryuuzaki replied simply smirking.

'And what on Earth is so _exciting_ about it, L?' The boy rolled his eyes eating little gherkins he'd taken with himself. The detective parked on a parking lot in front of the shop with maternity clothing and looked deeply into Light's eyes.

'_Everything_, Light-chan' he smiled widely as they left the car.

When they came inside, the teen widened his eyes and swallowed hardly. 'Don't you even think about making me wear the shirts with _Mickey Mouse_.' He drawled seeing the whole coat-stand with such clothing with words "_Baby's coming_" on them.

'Oh, that's a shame, Raito-kun. I hoped to see you dressed up in one.' L smirked teasingly clasping their hands.

'Only plain, preferably the black ones' Light stated firmly. 'No damn _cartoons_.'

'Let's compromise. No Mickey Mouse and _no black_.' The detective said looking at his husband. 'You are supposed to wear colorful and cheerful clothes. After all, you're carrying our little miracle. Black is so grumpy.'

'But it makes one look slimmer' the boy revolted. 'I am becoming less and less attractive thanks to my great belly.' He tapped his abdomen lightly.

'What are you saying, Light? It makes you the most attractive man in this world to me…' L pecked his temple.

'May I help you somehow?' The widely smiling girl appeared in front of them with a name-badge pinned to her t-shirt.

'Yes. We're looking for a couple of shirts, dresses, trousers and some clothes for colder days.' The detective said in his monotone taking Light's hand again.

'Oh, I see. Which month, if I may ask?' Light looked at her, all puzzled. 'I'm sorry, I just need to find the appropriate size' the girl chuckled nervously brushing away one of the unruly brown locks.

'Ah, it's alright.' The teen sent her a calming smile speaking in smooth and quiet voice. 'It's the fourth one already.'

The shop assistant visibly relaxed and gave them a sign to follow her. 'It's my third day in my new work and I am still a bit disoriented here' she mumbled finally finding the right shelves.

'Ah, no Mickey Mouse if you please' L quickly interrupted seeing what she'd just taken from the hanger.

'Really? But they are so cute!' The girl goggled her eyes.

'Yeah, they are but I am meeting the hard resistance every time I try to convince _someone_ about it' he chuckled eyeing the teen beside him.

'No. Cartoons.' Light repeated firmly crossing his arms.

'Let the most important one here decide' the girl smiled at the pregnant teen and reached for a green shirt instead. 'Now some trousers right?' She peeked at the couple and got a nod from L. 'You might go to the fitting room if you want to try anything on' she told Light and showed him the way. The boy took all the shirts and two dresses Ryuuzaki had forced him to pick and disappeared behind the curtain. He took off L's shirt and pulled on the first tunic. It was navy blue in small white dots with delicate laces around the collar. He didn't have any energy to argue with L about how girlish it was and simply accepted that state of matter. He then tried the yellow one with a small ribbon above the right breast, then the light green and purple plum as well. All of them fitted him.

The last in the line were two dresses. Light sighed and took the crimson one as the first. It looked as good on him as it could provided that he was a male so the boy just shrugged his shoulders and agreed to take this one as well. However, the next dress (the light blue in little daisies) was completely out of consideration. That made L greatly disappointed.

'No way. These flowers are _too much_!' The teen snapped angrily forcing it back into Ryuuzaki's hands.

'But —'

'I agreed to two dresses but my condition is simple - no damn patterns!' It seemed that there was nothing better to do than to nod and take the creamy and _plain_ one instead.

They left the shop with four big bags filled with all the clothes for the teen.

'L, I know we were supposed to choose the furniture to the Kiseki's room today but I am afraid that I won't manage to do that…' Light collapsed heavily on the passenger seat. 'This shopping made the hell out of me awfully tired.'

'No worries, Light-chan' Lawliet pecked the teen's cheek. 'We don't have to do this today. Especially that you're fatigued. Now let's come back home. I'll make you your favorite broccoli lasagne.'

'Will you?' The boy's eyes shined.

'Anything for you, Light-chan.' L smiled at the boy and kissed him again. This time on the lips.

* * *

**Second Note: These are the meanings of the names L suggested. The propositions worth the sugar-addict xD**

**Kēki = cake**

**Kyandē = candy, sweets**

**Ichigo = strawberry**

**Amai = sweet-tasting**

**Kurīmu = cream**

**And Kiseki means "miracle", of course ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: The period of good mood and well-being has just begun. Seems like L is finally getting his reward for the hard time of the first months :3**

* * *

Light went to the living room and took the photo album from the cabinet. He sat heavily on the sofa crossing his legs and opened it. He sighed feeling his lips widening in a smile as seeing the first picture - him and L standing opposite each other and slipping wedding rings onto one another's fingers. Light remembered that moment really blurry. He had been too overwhelmed with the powerful emotions then. But he did remember that he'd been utterly happy at that time.

The next photo presented them again, this time in the embrace. L had pulled the boy to himself then and had kissed him in front of everyone sealing their marriage and love.

The teen stroked delicately the photograph memorizing the happiest day of his life.

'One day I will be showing you these photos, Kiseki' he murmured patting his stomach. 'I became the luckiest person in this world that day...' He whispered closing the album and putting it back on the shelf. He came back to the bedroom to dress himself up in the warmer clothes. L was about to come back home and then they would go for a walk to the park.

The teen put on baggy trousers and navy blue tunic and took the coat from the hanger. It was already the middle of October and the days were quite cool. Fortunately, the weather was exceptionally sunny and so they could spend some time outside not worrying that Light could catch a cold.

The boy stood in front of a mirror adjusting his hair. He wanted to look perfect especially that he had plans on convincing L to take more photos of them. Light wanted to have more photographs which would hold beautiful memories.

He heard a ring bell to the door and hurried to the hall as fast as he could providing that it wasn't easy with his steadily growing stomach. His husband appeared from behind the door with a wide smile across his face.

'Good afternoon, Light-chan' he mumbled kissing the teen and shutting the door behind himself. 'How do you feel, my love?' He asked when they pulled away putting his coat onto the hanger.

'Now I feel perfect' the boy murmured brushing away the unruly wisps out of Ryuuzaki's forehead. 'I was a little bored not having you around' he admitted with a small smile.

'Ready for a walk, darling?' L asked heading for a bathroom.

'Can't wait' Light said taking a little bag in which he'd put two apples, a box of pickles and a bottle of water in case of feeling hungry or thirsty. He also was kind enough to add the small pack of M&amp;Ms for his lover as well.

He took sunglasses from a cupboard near the mirror and waited for the detective to join him.

Light smiled at his husband and grasped his hand feeling excited.

It appeared that Regent's Park was quite crowded. A lot of people had come up with the same idea and decided to spend the afternoon outside. Many children were playing with their dogs and running around the alleys. They were a bit noisy but Light was in a perfect mood and so it didn't bother him.

And he had every right to feel happy.

He was there with the man he loved with all his heart and finally no one had any objections against them holding hands and walking around.

The teen felt even better after getting a kiss from a detective - no one was there to look down on them and that was absolutely wonderful.

'L…' Light breathed out when they were sitting on a bench and resting after the walk (well, _Light_ was). 'I have a request.'

'Anything you wish, darling' Ryuuzaki murmured trailing calming circles on the boy's palm with his thumb.

'Would it be a real bother if we had some photos of ourselves taken today…? I would love to have such beautiful memories immortalized...' The teen sighed resting his head on L's shoulder.

'Is that what you want, Light-chan?' The detective murmured into the auburn hair inhaling deeply.

'I don't want to forget the memories I create with you' the boy mumbled. 'Having them photographed I could relive them over and over again…'

'I think that we may make a little exception today' L whispered in Light's ear and took the digital camera from his bag having foreseen that the boy had taken it with himself. 'Show me your most beautiful smile, darling.' He asked taking a good position to catch his husband in the most beneficial perspective.

Light rested his hands on the stomach hidden under his chess-nut coat and widened his lips in a pure joy. His auburn hair was shining in the light of the already setting sun.

'This pic is going to be framed' L announced coming back to the boy. 'You look so beautiful here, Light-chan.'

'You're a toady, aren't you?' The teen chuckled pecking Ryuuzaki's cheek. 'Now I want a photo with my very handsome and sexy husband…' he purred slowly raising up from a bench. 'On that little bridge over there' he pointed behind himself. 'It's romantic, isn't it?'

'You're demanding, Light-kun' the detective muttered with a smirk but was more than willing to oblige the boy's request.

'Excuse me, would you mind taking a photo of me and my husband…?' Light asked the random passerby with his captivating smile when they came to the bridge. The man involuntarily smiled back and nodded doing what he'd been asked for.

L took Light into his arms and they both posed to the picture with smiles across their faces. When the photo had been already taken, Ryuuzaki pulled the teen to himself and kissed him delicately on the lips. They both were surprised when it appeared that the man had taken a picture of them kissing as well.

'That's for better memories' he winked giving them the camera back and saying goodbye.

Light grinned widely and pulled the detective to a kiss once again being greatly content. He had gotten even more than he'd hoped to obtain.

…

Light was sitting on the bed in a baggy pajama flicking through the magazine with furniture for kids and waiting for L who was still in the bathroom. The boy had already chosen the model of the bed and closets but couldn't decide on the color of bedclothes and trims. Although he was sure he was carrying a boy, he knew that the detective would heatedly oppose against boyish colors in case they were going to have a daughter in the end. And so blue (and obviously _pink_) was already out of consideration. All that left was yellow and green but it still seemed too hard to choose at once.

Light sighed deeply rubbing his eyes and placing a hand on his belly.

'Which color would you prefer, honey?' He asked stroking his abdomen. 'Yellow? Or maybe green…?'

Suddenly he tensed up feeling the unfamiliar movement inside of him. He grabbed his stomach slowly calming down his breath and then he felt that again. A weak pat from the inside.

Oh God… could it be…?

The teen looked down at his belly and slowly stroked it again. His eyes watered and lips widened in a smile. Now he was sure.

'Would you prefer green, Kiseki?' He whispered feeling a weak kick. His veins got filled with oxytocin and love for the new life he was carrying. 'I'll take it as yes.'

'Light-chan isn't asleep yet?' L came to the bedroom and closed the door behind himself.

'I've just chosen the color, L' the boy raised his sight sending the detective a beautiful smile of his. His hands kept on stroking his stomach.

'And…?' Ryuuzaki sat beside him covering his palms with his own.

'We both agreed that green is better' Light whispered looking into L's dark eyes.

'Both…?' The detective arched his brow wiping off a tear from Light's cheek.

'Kiseki has just kicked me' the teen breathed out quietly.

'Really?' Lawliet smiled widely setting his eyes on his stomach. He slowly uncovered it and placed a kiss in the middle. 'It's me, Kiseki, your daddy' he whispered. 'Me and your mommy are waiting for you here. Grow big and when the time comes we'll greet you in the outside world…'

Light smiled weaving his hand in Ryuuzaki's ebony hair.

'Only less than four months before us.' He urged L to sit up. 'I am so happy, Lawliet.' The detective understood him perfectly. He was about to burst out from the overwhelming happiness as well. 'L, could you stand up for a moment?' The teen asked tilting his head. The detective did so raising a brow. Light smirked and kneeled in front of him. He grabbed Ryuuzaki's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He then moved to L's neck pecking it slightly while his hands were occupied with unbuttoning his shirt. L exhaled heavily feeling arousal. His arms locked around Light's shoulders when he felt the boy's tongue around his nipples.

'Light…' he groaned gutturally half-lidding his eyes. The teen continued his way down L's body stopping for a while at the level of Lawliet's navel while his hands grabbed the forming erection through the pajama pants. 'Are you sure you want this?' The detective moaned out weaving his hands in Light's auburn hair.

'I've read that sex during pregnancy is even more pleasurable…' Light purred looking up at his husband. 'I'll be so so _tight_ around you…' the boy pulled down L's pants and pecked the head of his pulsing member. Ryuuzaki growled feeling Light's tongue and all the wonders it was doing to him.

'Oh, Light… you're so very good at it' he breathed out in a low husky voice. The teen only took more of him deep-throating the whole shaft and groaning around him which sent pleasurable vibrations down L's manhood. 'Let me take care of you now, darling…' the detective knew that he wouldn't last much longer if Light continued. He carefully took off the boy's pajama while kissing him delicately. 'Lie down on your right side' he whispered in Light's ear brushing the sensitive shell with his mouth. The teen eagerly obliged knowing that it was the very first time they were making love like that. L lied down behind him and found the way to Light's lips. The boy turned his head to him making the kiss deeper and moaned when he felt Ryuuzaki's hand wrapping around his erection and pumping him. He placed his left arm around L's neck pulling him even closer. The detective then started pleasing Light with all the kisses he was leaving wherever he could reach with his mouth when his hand left his hard member and the first digit slowly circled his entrance and went inside him. However, the boy was nicely relaxed and one finger wasn't a bother for him.

The second and third were worse but it was nothing he couldn't bear especially when L would hit his prostate.

The detective soon took his fingers out and coated his length in lubricant before slowly thrusting in. Light pulled his legs up to make it easier, clenched his teeth feeling the well-known pain and squirming.

'It's alright, darling… the pain will subside soon…' L whispered in his ear and grabbed his member again taking the discomfort away. He licked the salty tears off Light's face and started moving.

Light had been right. The sex was amazing for both of them. The teen was extremely vocal during the whole session arching his back and calling L's name with each thrust. The detective was almost driven mad by the _tightness_ of Light's insides which were clenching around him. He could hardly remember about keeping the rather slow pace so as not to hurt the pregnant boy.

With one final thrust they both came violently and collapsed on the pillows.

'You are magnificent, Light-chan' L panted out pulling out of the teen.

'Love you too.' His lover mumbled fighting the sleepiness.

'Wait for a moment, my love. I'll clean you up…' Lawliet came to the bathroom for wet and dry towels. When he came back, Light was still lying on his right side and panting. L slowly wiped the boy off the sticky fluids and dried him up carefully treating him as like he was the most precious jewel in the world. Well, for the detective he indeed was the treasure.

He then dressed them both up again and turned off the lights coming back to the bed and spooning his husband. Light sighed contentedly and buried into L slowly falling asleep, being fully satisfied.

…

'I would like to invite my family for the Christmas' Light said one day when they were having dinner. 'I haven't seen them for far too long…'

'I don't see any obstacles, darling. It will be nice to spend Christmas together, after all.' L sent his smile to the boy eating a strawberry dessert. 'Besides, my parents-in-law should get to know about the wonderful news…' the detective covered Light's palm with his own and stroked it gently.

'I wonder how they will react…' the boy hummed playing with the food on his plate.

'You don't need to worry, Light-chan' L murmured grasping his chin. 'I am sure they will be as happy as we are.'

'But what if my parents don't accept me…? I am not normal, after all' the teen squealed. His bottom lip was quivering.

'How could they not accept you, Light? You are their son. They'll be rather extremely happy that they're going to have a grandchild…' L pulled his chair closer to the boy and embraced him tightly. 'You are special, Light-chan. You have always been…' the detective pecked his temple in a calming gesture. 'Now finish your meal, darling. Remember that you have to eat for the two of you.'

'I am not hungry anymore' Light wrinkled his nose. 'I want cocoa' he crossed his arms.

'That's an unexpected request' L smiled stroking Light's head. 'Wait here and I'll make you some' he stood up and went to the kitchen. He heated up the milk and added exactly one and a half spoon of the cocoa - just like his husband had recently liked to drink. When he came back to the teen, it appeared that Light was talking on the phone with someone.

Hearing the loud girlish voice he guessed that Sayu was on the other end of the line.

'ARE YOU SERIOUS`!?' He heard the scream. Light had to pull the cell away from his ear a bit so as not to become deaf. 'OH GOD! I AM COMING TO LONDON!' It was so easy to make that girl cheerful. She was still so childish.

They were talking for a few more minutes and then Light put the phone off closing his eyes for a moment and shaking his head.

'She's acting as if she was thirteen' he chuckled slowly standing up. 'I'll lie down on the sofa…' he went to the living room and rested on the couch. L followed him and put the mug with a hot drink on the coffee table. He then squatted in front of the boy's face and caressed lightly his cheek.

'Are you tired, Light-chan?' He asked softly.

'I haven't slept well during the night' the boy admitted yawning.

'Then rest now, darling.' L kissed his lips and backed.

'Sayu forced me to allow her to come here at the beginning of December' Light said adjusting a pillow under his head. 'My patents will arrive around 20th. Is that alright?'

'Of course. I am sure it will make you happy, Light-chan. You haven't seen them since our wedding and that was over five months ago.' L tidied up the scattered handbooks about pregnancy and put them on a one big pile.

'Sayu will go crazy after getting to know about my current state.' The boy sighed taking a sip of his cocoa. 'She's a total fangirl. And she _loves_ kids.'

'She would make a great nanny' L chuckled. 'If she only started her studies at one of English universities, she might help us babysitting Kiseki.'

'I'd better not give my child under her protection.' Light snorted. 'She would spoil him to the core.'

'These words would brake her heart, you know.' The detective switched on his laptop and sat in the armchair, all crouched.

'I know her too well. She's a wonderful little sis but she's too light-hearted to take care of a baby. No matter how much she adores children.' Light said firmly.

'We shall see what you will say after the first month with our newborn baby, Light-chan' L smirked opening the investigation file.

'Do you suggest that I won't cope with bringing up my own child, Lawliet?' The teen narrowed his eyes dangerously.

'That's not what I said, sweetheart. But living with a newborn kid can make even the most persistent and patient one a wreck.' Ryuuzaki opened the box of his plums in chocolate and took one at once.

'You will be to help me. Just because I play the mother here doesn't mean that you will be free of some new responsibilities.' The boy sent him a glance saying "_you won't wriggle out of it, Lawliet_". 'I won't let you go anywhere until Kiseki is old enough to understand that night is for sleeping and day for being active.'

'I knew you would say that.' L smirked peeking at him from above his laptop. 'Don't worry, Raito-kun. I won't leave you with this alone. Besides, I want to spend time with my baby as well. You two are the most precious things to me.' He smiled with affection.

'I expect you to keep your promise, L' Light murmured in a serious tone but his caramel eyes were hiding playful sparks. 'I'll take a small slumber now' he announced and placed his head back onto the pillow.

'Sleep well, darling' the detective muttered and covered him with a blanket coming back to the case.

* * *

**Second Note: Next time Sayu's coming to London which means lots of nosebleeds and the overprotectiveness mode on ;D The fangirl in on the way.**

**I call Light "mommy" here simply because I think it would be awkward if their child had to call both of its parents "daddy". I mean, which of them two might the kid have in mind while saying "daddy"? Besides, as it's Light who's carrying the baby, I assumed it made sense to refer to him as the mommy (after all, the whole thing in this fanfic is impossible xD)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sayu has come so the peace and quiet went on holiday ;D Too bad that L is currently working on the case and Light has to deal with her all alone...**

* * *

When Sayu came to the main hall of the London Airport with her huge valise, she looked around looking for the characteristic auburn head of her brother. However, she couldn't notice him anywhere. The girl frowned peeking at her watch. She was sure she had told him she would come at 11:35 in the morning. Light would never forget about something that important like picking his own _underaged _sister from the airport.

She was about to call him when she heard the voice from behind.

'Sayu-san?' The low familiar baritone spoke. She turned around with a smile of relief on her face. She saw her brother's husband.

'Oh, Ryuuga, I am so happy you're here!' She exclaimed hugging him tightly. L returned clumsily the embrace being quite surprised even though he'd expected that.

'Welcome to England, Sayu-san' Ryuuzaki murmured when she finally let him go.

'You can't even imagine how excited I am!' Sayu chattered cheerfully. 'And I am so so grateful, guys! That was my biggest dream to spend Christmas in London!' She looked around furrowing. 'And where's my brother, Ryuuga?'

'He couldn't come here with me. But he's preparing everything for your arrival at home' Ryuuzaki said sending her a calming smile.

'Did something happen?' She asked vigilantly at once widening her dark eyes.

'Soon you'll understand everything. But I can assure that nothing bad happened to Raito-kun' L mumbled taking her luggage. 'Let me take you to the apartment now.'

'Alrightie' she said with a smile but the nervousness was written all over her face.

They came to Light's Toyota and L packed all the stuff to the trunk.

'You still have something for Japanese cars, don't you?' She joked coming inside. She unwrapped a Snickers then and was about to start eating it when Ryuuzaki suddenly made her stop.

'I would advise against eating anything here' he murmured. 'Raito-kun is _obsessed_ with keeping the car completely clean. He might get really angry if you left a little mess in _his_ vehicle.'

Sayu quickly hid the snack back to her bag smiling sheepishly at the detective.

'You're right. I almost forgot that it's _my brother _we're talking about.' She chuckled shaking her head lightly. 'Isn't it funny, by the way? He's such a clean-freak. I sometimes wonder how you can hold on with him.'

'Each medal has two sides. I admit that sometimes I feel the urge to simply shout at him. But then I think how I adore spending my time with him and my anger just disappears.' L sighed curving his lips in a smirk.

'Love is love, huh?' The girl beside him chuckled again. 'I am so happy that you two met. Light needs someone to tame him. And you happen to be a perfect match. He is so mature at most times but sometimes acts more childishly than I do.'

Oh, you have _no clue_ how damn right you are, the detective thought memorizing his lover's last _marvelous_ reaction to the lost bet.

_Light couldn't stand even the thought of losing and when it had appeared that L was right he had been sulking for whole three days ignoring his husband entirely. Every time Lawliet was around, Light would start talking to his big tummy nagging that the detective was the worst cheater who never played fair and that Kiseki shouldn't ever follow his example._

_Ryuuzaki could see that with each day it was becoming harder for him to stay harsh towards him and that inner battle was making the boy cute in the eyes of the great detective. He would always notice these longing looks Light was sending him, begging him soundlessly to make the first step to agreement because his own pride was hurting enough._

_And after the third day he finally decided to take action._

_'I wonder how long Raito-kun will keep on sulking. It was only a small unimportant bet__…__' he murmured in the evening eating a cheesecake and observing the boy who was bustling in a kitchen._

_'Did you hear anything, Kiseki? Because I didn't.' Light said cleaning calmly the counter._

_'Raito-kun is sweet when he sulks but is even sweeter when he does not.' L purred slowly standing up from the coach._

_'Maybe I should turn on the radio to get rid of this annoying silence__…__' the teen murmured not turning to the detective. However, the words he'd just heard made his heart skip a beat._

_'And when he blushes, he is definitely the sweetest in the world__…__' the boy suddenly heard in his ear and froze at once._

_'Hmmm__… __strange. I get the impression that the certain _cheater _ said something to me__…__' Light did his best not to shiver but his skin covered in goosebumps._

'_That _cheater_ will claim your lips now, Raito-kun' L murmured and turned the teen around locking their mouths in a breathtaking kiss. Light surrendered melting in Ryuuzaki's arms and kissing back with pure passion. L then broke the kiss making the boy growl in disappointment and kneeled in front of him pecking lightly the round belly._

_'Your daddy is not the only cheater here, Kiseki' he whispered. 'Your mommy has been living in denial for the last three days telling himself that he didn't want me to do exactly what I've just done. He cheated pretending that he really wasn't longing for__—__' he didn't manage to finish because Light pulled him up again for another kiss locking the words up in his mouth. And L didn't complain because he wanted it just as much as the teen in his arms._

'Why are you smiling?' Sayu interrupted his trail of thoughts.

'I was recalling nice memories' L's smile turned into a smirk.

The detective parked on the underground parking lot and they left the car and headed for an elevator.

'I have a request to you, Sayu-san' Ryuuzaki murmured after pressing the button in the lift.

'I owe you a lot, no problem' she smiled tousling her short black hair.

'Raito-kun has recently been quite… unstable in emotions' L said carefully. 'I would ask you to be nice to him. Please, do not make him angry, Sayu-san.'

'Oh, but why? I love bantering with him!' The girl exclaimed in disappointment.

'You will see' the detective sighed and opened the door to the flat. 'Light-chan, we're home!' He said crossing the doorstep and pulling Sayu's valise behind himself.

'Wow, you have a beautiful apartment!' Sayu widened her eyes admiring the spacious and modern design.

'I'm in the living room' they heard the voice of the teen. Sayu threw off her shoes and hastened there.

'Light, why didn't you come to pick me up…?' She froze halfway when she noticed something strange about the boy. She raised her brows in disbelief. 'Did you put on weight?' She tilted her head scanning closely her brother who was sitting on the sofa with big belly, dressed up in purple tunic.

'In a way you might say that' Light smiled lightly stroking his abdomen.

'What do you mean?' The girl asked cocking her head to the other side.

'Something unbelievable happened…' L helped him stand up. 'No one is able to explain it. I am male, after all.' He carefully leaned against the detective feeling his arm wrapping around his waist. He saw the changing expression on Sayu's face. 'However, this is the truth. I am pregnant, Sayu.' He smiled widely feeling that L touched his stomach.

'Are you… serious?' Sayu squeaked weakly after a few seconds. The teen nodded. 'This is… absolutely _amazing_!' She screamed at the top of her voice. Her eyes were twinkling with great excitement. 'I am going to be an _aunt_!' She quickly jumped to them and embraced the two giggling cheerfully. 'Oh god, Light, _you totally made my day!_' She kissed both of his cheeks. 'May I…?' She asked hesitantly peeking down at the covered tummy. Light smiled and grabbed her hand placing it on the bulge of his abdomen. Sayu grinned widely stroking it with both hands. Light arched a brow looking at her face.

'Sayu, are you… bleeding?' He asked greatly surprised grasping her chin. A thin string of red blood was running out of her nostril.

'Oh!' She chuckled in embarrassment backing slightly and covering nose with her hands. 'I guess I overreacted a bit… um, could I use the restroom?'

L showed her the way and she hastened there shutting the door behind herself.

Light collapsed on the sofa again exhaling heavily. The detective sat down beside him and took his hand clasping their fingers.

'Just as planned' they said at the same time and chuckled quietly. Light rested his head on L's shoulder half-lidding his eyes.

'But I didn't suppose she would start nose-bleeding' the boy murmured. 'Ah, my little sis. Such a _fangirl_!'

…

When the first shock had disappeared Sayu decided she would do absolutely _everything_ to provide the best care to her brother and his unborn baby. And so she was jumping all around him not letting him do anything which (according to her) might be too tiresome for the pregnant boy. She would relieve him of any housework he wanted to do including even those which didn't demand any effort and were rather pleasurable, like watering the plants for instance. Light particularly enjoyed doing that because it always calmed him down and helped him find peace. He used to take a lot of care of all his precious plants.

The teen was protesting heatedly against such overprotective treating but really couldn't do much about it. Sayu was like his husband - once she decided about something, she would pursue her aim without any exceptions.

Talking of L, he recently had been very busy working on the case of the bribery affair in Ireland's government connected with the assassination of few most important politicians and was barely ever leaving the studio.

That meant that Light had to cope with his sister _alone _ and that certainly wasn't making him happy. Sayu was following him like _everywhere _ and the teen started missing his privacy. Day by day that feeling kept on growing in strength.

'Where are you going, Light?' The girl asked one day seeing that her brother was getting ready to leave the apartment.

'I have to do some Christmas shopping. Mum and dad are coming here in two days' time and the flat still isn't decorated.' Light panted out trying to put on his boots. 'Besides, I need some more ingredients to bake the cookies…'

'Wait, I'll help you out!' Sayu quickly came to him and fixed everything. 'Just a sec and I'll get ready myself…' she came to the living room for her red jumper and came back to the hall a minute later. 'What?' She noticed Light's confused look. 'You really thought I would let you go alone? No way, you are in your sixth month of pregnancy, Light! You are not as mobile as you would be without a baby inside!' She put on her jacket, cup and gloves and adjusted the buttons on her brother's coat.

'_Sayu_…!' The boy hissed narrowing his eyes.

'Someone has to keep watch on you, Light. And I am doing it because Ryuuga is locked behind the door all the time.' The girl took the keys from a drawer and urged the teen to go.

'He's working' Light defended his husband still being quite pissed off.

'And I am glad because I can do all his chores' the girl murmured cheerfully locking up the door.

'I have never asked for that.' The boy snapped at her coming to the elevator.

'You didn't have to. I am more than willing to help!' She exclaimed grinning widely. 'Am I going to have a niece or a nephew?' She asked eyeing almost _hungrily_ Light's belly.

'This is a surprise' the teen smiled patting the clothed stomach. 'However, we _of course_ have two different options on that topic.' He rolled his eyes. 'I strongly believe that my little Kiseki is a boy but Ryuuga is sure I am carrying his daughter. I can't wait to _see _ his face when in the end it appears we'll have a son.' He smiled devilishly.

They left the building and saw that a taxi was already waiting for them so they went inside at once. Light told the driver to take them to the Oxford Street. Sayu had her nose glued to the pane observing the marvelous views of the outside. It was already getting dark so all the Christmas decorations were lightened up. It looked totally amazing.

'I wish we celebrated Christmas in Japan as well…' she muttered with great fascination.

'I had never celebrated Christmas until I came here with Ryuuga' Light admitted. 'It's absolutely magical, isn't it?' He smiled looking at his stunned sis.

'Yes, it is…' the girl whispered. 'Oh, look at the London Eye! It's so so beautiful!' She exclaimed observing the colorful lamps on the enormous Ferris wheel and widening her eyes in astonishment. 'The only thing which is lacking is the snow…' she mumbled. 'It would be totally awesome if there was even a little of this white fluff.'

'It's difficult to have snow here, in England' Light chuckled paying for the lift and leaving the car. 'Come on now, sis. We need to buy colorful lamps for the Christmas tree and a juniper wreath.'

'And a mistletoe! Yes, it's absolutely _necessary_!' Sayu pointed at the shop window where the said mistletoe was hanging.

'And a mistletoe, of course' Light rolled his eyes and urged the girl to follow him. 'Tell me if you see anything you would like to purchase. I feel like spending quite a lot of money today' the teen winked at her smirking at the excitement in Sayu's black eyes.

'You are the _best_ brother in the world!' She pecked his cheek and quickly disappeared in the first shop.

Light shook his head with a small smile and slowly came inside after her.

…

During the night before the arrival of his parents Light couldn't sleep at all. Even though he went to bed at nine in the evening (Sayu made him to), he wasn't able to relax and finally fall asleep. He felt the paralyzing stress thinking about the next day.

Kiseki must have felt it too because Light could feel the anxious moves and kicks inside him much more often than usually.

After three hours of rolling from one side to another he finally gave up on trials and sat up on the bed leaning against the frame and waiting for his lover. He assumed that only L could help him now.

The dead silence was ringing in his ears, he could hear the rush of his blood. His heart was pounding in a madly fast pace in his chest despite his attempts to calm down. He knew he shouldn't let himself be in such a state but he couldn't help the whole anxiety which was eating him up from the inside. He was holding his stomach tightly and looking forward slowly becoming more and more desperate. He _needed_ L to come _now_.

The detective finally opened the door to their bedroom around one in the morning being utterly exhausted. Light could see the tiredness in his moves and felt guilty about his plan to tell his husband about his own problem. So he put on a fake smile and tried to calm down his shaking hands.

'Why Light-chan isn't asleep yet?' Lawliet asked noticing the boy sitting on the bed.

'I just… couldn't sleep' the teen sent him a beautiful smile hoping that Ryuuzaki wouldn't notice his twitching eyelid. 'And I wanted to see you…' he added dropping his sight and feeling that he wouldn't manage to keep the fake mask of joyfulness for long.

'Just let me take a quick shower, darling. I'll come back in a minute…' L was rubbing his tired eyes. He had almost forgotten how it was to work without any rest at all.

Light nodded and clenched his teeth looking forward again. His whole figure was trembling. It was so hard to pretend that everything was fine. His sight was becoming somehow blurry.

After ten minutes Lawliet came to the bedroom at last and went torward the boy. But suddenly he stopped seeing something strange about his lover.

'Is everything alright, Light-chan?' He asked noticing the tensed up figure of the teen, his pinky cheeks and sweat gathering on his forehead.

'O-of course, it's a-alright. Why wouldn't it be alright…?' Light stammered out and clenched his jaw again feeling the dangerous squeezing in his throat. The detective didn't believe him at all.

'Light, what happened? Are you feeling bad?' He quickly came to the teen and embraced him. 'Jesus, how uptight you are!' He whispered rubbing delicately Light's arms, trying to get him to relax.

'It's n-nothing, really. I shouldn't distract you when you're b-busy…' the teen choked out quietly quivering even more.

'You're shivering' L stated. 'It certainly isn't _nothing_.' He stroked delicately the boy's hot cheek. 'You are much more important than any case…' Ryuuzaki kissed Light's temple.

'B-because m-my p-parents… they… t-tomorrow and I-I…' Something cracked inside the teen and he started crying soundlessly turning away from the detective.

'Hush, my darling.… it's alright…' L murmured and pulled the boy onto his lap. He was stroking calmingly Light's back with one hand and with the second he was wiping off the tears from the teen's cheeks.

'I'm so stressed out, Lawliet' Light whimpered leaning against L's shoulder. His body was slowly releasing all the tension with every tear which rolled down his face.

'It's gonna be fine, darling. You don't need to worry about anything… please, don't cry.' L cooed and kissed the boy tasting the saltiness of his tears.

Ryuuzaki placed his hand on Light's belly and stroked it gently. Suddenly he felt a kick. After a few seconds he felt it again.

'Someone's really active today' he murmured near the boy's lips with a small smile.

'Kiseki has been kicking me for a whole day.' Light whispered when his breathing calmed down. He wrapped his left arm around his husband's neck and caressed lightly his cheek with the second hand. Lawliet kissed him again slowly and lovingly.

'Don't worry anymore, Light… It's high time to go to sleep…' He slowly laid the boy on his right side and turned off the lights. He then came to the bed and flung his arm over the teen kissing lightly the back of his head.

'Good night, Koibito. Aishiteru.' He whispered and felt that the boy buried into him even more.

'I love you too, Eru-san' Light mumbled feeling the overwhelming sleepiness and nice warmth inside of himself.

He called me Koibito, he thought smiling and falling asleep.

* * *

**Second Note: L seems to be the best cure for anything in Light's case. His unquestionable love for the detective is just too sweet *.* But the real stress (named Yagami Soichiro) is still to appear, yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: The family Christmas on the way :3 (let's just ignore that it's the middle of April now, shall we? ;) ) I descibed it the way it happens in my country (we have the solemn dinner and get presents on the Christmas Eve).**

**I am taking a little break from writing due to the truly stressful period in my life and the constant lack of free time so the next part will probably appear around the middle of May.**

* * *

'Remember, Light-chan, everything's going to be alright…' L murmured for the fourth time already kissing lightly his husband's forehead while he and Sayu were getting ready for going to the airport to pick up Light's parents.

'Do whatever you can to prepare them for this…' Light patted his belly. 'Please' he whispered stroking L's cheek and looking into his onyx eyes with his own caramel ones, now filled with great anxiety and fear.

'It's gonna be fine, Light!' Sayu interrupted coming in between them and hugging them both. 'Mom and dad are gonna be so so _happy_ that they're going to have a grandchild! If they weren't, they wouldn't be your _real_ parents! Mine either…' she pecked Light's cheek and squeezed his icy cold hand in her own nicely warm one. 'I can't imagine how couldn't they be happy hearing such wonderful news!'

Light forced himself to smile but wasn't that positive about the whole thing. He _did_ _remember _ his father's reaction to hearing about his and L's relationship. And now Soichiro was to find out that his _son_ was _pregnant_.

'See you in one hour time, darling' Ryuuzaki kissed Light quickly and he and Sayu left the apartment.

The boy closed the door behind them with a heavy exhale. 'So the countdown to my judgment has started…' he muttered coming back to the kitchen and checking up on his muffins which were in the oven. They were steadily growing and bronzing and each of them was perfectly shaped.

The teen sat heavily down on the kitchen chair and turned on the radio to get rid of the horrible silence. The Christmas carol resounded in the room filling it with cheerful tones. Light looked at the framed photo which was hanging on the wall. It presented him and Lawliet under a mistletoe. The picture had been taken a year before during their first Christmas together. L had given him then a reflex camera and they had decided to test its self-timer at once.

'It worked perfectly' he whispered and smiled memorizing how happy he'd been at that time. 'Our little family circle is bigger this year' he looked down at his big stomach and stroked it delicately feeling the absolute love for the baby inside. 'You are my little miracle, honey' he whispered adjusting the crimson tunic in small Christmas-tree-pattern on his abdomen and slowly standing up smelling the scent of spice and chocolate. His muffins were ready.

Light turned off the oven and carefully kneeled down in front of it. He winced feeling the heat after opening its door and reaching inside for a baking tray with his brown cupcakes. He put it on the counter and grabbed its edge to help himself stand up. It wasn't an easy operation taking under consideration the fact that his belly was quite _big_ already.

'Good… now they need to cool down…' he muttered taking off the cooking gloves and coming to the living room. He set the table with the silver cutlery and porcelain plates and prepared pitchers with juice and water. He then brought the platter with fruit and the other one with the apple pie.

It was just ten to noon - far too early for a dinner so he'd decided he would welcome his parents with some desserts.

Light collapsed on the sofa feeling his legs and back hurt. He looked at the big Christmas tree in the corner of the room and smiled eyeing the colorful glass balls and lamps. The Christian tradition of decorating a conifer was so nice. He set his sight on the paper-cut white and red reindeers Sayu'd made and hung under the ceiling. The big living room somehow seemed cozier now.

Light felt so warm inside, lying on the sofa, listening to the Christmas carols and recalling beautiful memories from a year before…

_He remembered his own astonishment when he'd seen the Christmas tree for the first time._

_'L__…__' he breathed out turning to his lover and embracing him. 'It's so beautiful.' He murmured into Lawliet's neck._

_'I am so glad it's to your liking, Light-chan.' The detective wrapped his arm around the teen's waist and grasped his chin. 'Merry Christmas, darling' he whispered with a small smile and joined their lips in a gentle kiss._

_'You know, I have something for you' Light disentangled himself from the hug and hastened to the kitchen. He came back with a huge marzipan cake in the shape of the Christmas tree with white and green icing on top. The letters made of chocolate __were creating a caption: "For My Love"._

_'I made it myself__…__' Light murmured turning his sight away with a blush coloring his cheeks and placing the cake onto the table._

_L's heartbeat sped up. He couldn't prevent the huge salivation.__'This is an absolutely _perfect_ present, Light-chan' he muttered taking the boy into his arms and kissing him hungrily until they both pulled away, in need for air._

_The detective then gave Light the said reflex camera but after taking the first picture they totally forgot about everything being too focused on one another._

Luckily, the carpet here is white and fluffy, Light thought smiling to his memories and blushing.

'_I've wanted to take you on this carpet since I saw it in the store, Light-kun' Ryuuzaki purred then pushing the teen onto the floor. 'And now's the perfect opportunity__…__'_

_'Pervert__…__!' Light hissed but entirely gave in when the detective claimed his lips__…_

And I let him have me more than once then…, Light smiled stroking his abdomen and feeling light-headed.

But suddenly his daydreaming got interrupted when he heard the characteristic noise of turning the key in the lock…

Light tensed up immediately opening his caramel eyes at once. The nice warmth which had been pleasing him before disappeared being replaced by freezing cold.

They finally came...

…

Just stay calm, Light. Only calmness can help you now… the boy kept on repeating these two sentences in his mind like a mantra slowly sitting up and feeling his insides turning into one big knot.

'I'm telling you to stop joking, Sayu' he heard his father's voice and froze holding his breath. 'You are only sixteen! Although I would be happy to have a grandchild, it's far_ too early _ for even _thinking_ about it!'

'I am not talking about myself, daddy. Chill out' Light could imagine his sister rolling her eyes at that moment.

'Good' Soichiro exhaled. 'You made me anxious for a second.'

'I'm talking about Light' Sayu said quickly.

'Oh. Adoption?' The chief of the police asked after a few seconds. Light assumed that he turned to L now.

'Not really, Yagami-san' he heard the low monotonous voice of his lover and swallowed hard.

'What do you mean, Ryuuga?' Sachiko joined the conversation.

'It's not that easy to understand, Yagami-sama' Lawliet muttered closing the door behind them.

'Please, call me by my name' the woman said in a warm tone.

'As you wish, Sachiko-san. You see, my husband and your son is a very special person…' Ryuuzaki showed them the way to the living room. Light was sitting still not able to turn around and look at his coming parents.

'He has always been extraordinarily intelligent' Sachiko said with a real pride in her voice.

'That is true but it's not what I am insinuating.' L said calmly going straight to his lover whose auburn head was visible above the back of the sofa.

'So… what are you insinuating…?' She asked clearly confused.

'The doctors can't explain that phenomenon…' L came to the boy and sent him a calming smile seeing how uptight he was. He helped him stand up carefully.

'Light is pregnant, mommy!' Sayu suddenly exclaimed not able to hold back any longer fidgeting from the whole excitement.

'_Excuse me_?' Soichiro interrupted raising his brows, assuming that he'd misheard.

'Yes. We indeed are expecting a child' the detective muttered wrapping his arm around Light's waist and turning to his parents-in-law. He pulled the teen a bit so that his whole figure was displayed in front of them. Light slowly raised his sight and smiled weakly.

'Hello, mum. Hello, dad' he mumbled placing his hand on his stomach.

He could see their shocked expressions and disbelief written all over their faces and felt his legs weakening. His heart was bumping in his chest so hard, as if it wanted to jump out.

'This is a joke, right?' Soichiro finally spoke. 'You _aren't_ pregnant, _Light_' he said firmly furrowing.

'I know it's hard to believe, dad. You don't need to tell _me _about it' the teen dropped his sight and caressed his hidden belly.

'It's biologically impossible! How could you assume we would take the bait…?' He shook his head. 'That's a really stupid trick.'

'But I am telling you only the truth, dad! I know how it sounds but _please_, you gotta _believe me!' _The boy squeaked desperately_. '_It's not a joke!'

'If I didn't know you I would say you must be crazy to pretend that you're pregnant' Soichiro snapped crossing his arms. Light's eyes filled with tears when he heard this sharp tone.

'Please…' he begged weakly.

'It's not a joke, Yagami-san. I wouldn't ever make fun of that matter.' Ryuuzaki let his lover lean against him. 'It _is _ biologically impossible. We are fully aware of that fact. But it seems that somehow Light-chan breaks this rule. He _is_ male. And he's _also_ pregnant. With my child.' He covered Light's palm with his own on the big belly and stroked it gently.

'But… how?' Sachiko whispered leaning against the wall.

'No one is able to explain that, mum. Even my doctor.' Light said. 'I know it's shocking but… aren't you happy…? Even for a bit…?' He squealed through the squeezed throat.

'Of course, they are!' Sayu suddenly interrupted. 'This is such _wonderful news_!' She looked at her parents in a soundless reprimand urging them to say something. _Anything_.

'How could I be—?' Soichiro started but his wife interrupted him at once.

'Oh, it's a miracle!' She came quickly to the boy and embraced the couple lightly. Her eyes watered when she looked at her son. 'Which month is it, sweetheart?' She asked touching delicately his stomach and smiling honestly.

'Sixth, mum' the teen blushed slowly relaxing and smiling weakly.

'Why didn't you tell us earlier?' She asked chuckling and kissing her son's forehead.

'Would you believe?' He asked sarcastically a bit but felt extra happy that the worst had been already behind them.

'Oh, probably not' she said with a smile.

'It's so _amazingly crazily incredibly fantastic_!' Sayu was jumping all around them and laughing.

'Yes, it is' L smiled and kissed Light's temple with affection.

'I prepared something to eat…' Light said setting his sight on the table. 'The apple pie and muffins are baked by myself…' he encouraged his family to come there and take a seat. He whispered in L's ear a request to bring the said cookies and sat down as well.

'So, how did you find out about your pregnancy, Light?' Sachiko asked eating green grapes.

'Well, it's Ryuuga who suggested it might be a reason for my… _slightly_ _different_ behavior.' Light said taking a kiwi from the platter.

'Oh, I wouldn't say your behavior was _only slightly_ different, Light-chan' the detective came back with the plate of muffins and placed in on the table. 'Your mood swings were _terrible_.'

'What do you mean by _saying_ they were _terrible_?' The teen hissed narrowing his eyes.

'I mean they were _truly_ terrible' L said simply taking a seat by the table close to his husband. 'But as for now they are gone and let's just hope they won't come back.' He smirked and pecked Light's cheek.

'Mmm, your baking has improved so much, Light!' Sayu exclaimed tasting the apple pie. 'I still remember your experiments at home and in comparison to _those_, now you're a master!'

'I've had a lot of time recently to practice my abilities' Light muttered not particularly content that she'd mentioned his past failures at baking. 'So where are you staying, mum?' He changed smoothly the topic of the conversation.

'In the hotel nearby. We decided it would be better not to cause you any more trouble. Especially when it appears you're pregnant' Sachiko said looking at her husband who was silent since she'd interrupted him before. 'What do you think, Soichiro?'

'Might be' he grunted under his breath not trying anything although all the desserts looked deliciously. Sachiko only clenched her teeth and frowned. She knew she had to talk to him seriously about that matter.

Later, face to face, she decided and smiled again looking at her son and being just happy because she could see how much her son was in love and how mutual his feelings were.

I am going to be a grandma, she thought feeling the arising excitement.

After some time Light and Sayu's parents left saying they had to unpack all their stuff and would come back later to go for a walk.

The pregnant teen collapsed heavily on the couch with an exhale and closed his eyes.

'You see, it wasn't that bad, Light-chan' L murmured in his ear sitting next to him and embracing the boy.

'They will understand finally' Sayu winked meaning Soichiro who was the only one who still couldn't agree to the thought that his son might be pregnant.

'I hope so' Light whispered and placed his head on L's lap lying down on the sofa. 'Hold me, Ryuuga' he demanded and felt his lover's arm wrapping around him. 'Yes… just like that…' he whispered and fell asleep at once.

'I'll clean everything up' Sayu mumbled and winked at Lawliet hastening to the kitchen.

The detective was stroking tenderly Light's head and looking at his angelic face which was finally peaceful.

'Sleep now, my darling. You endured it well…'

…

'Can't you see how happy he is?' Sachiko asked quietly her husband when they were standing in the hall and peeking inside the living room where Light and his lover were. L had just pulled the boy onto his lap making him giggle and pecked his nose. Both of them were unaware of the fact that they had an audience and were shamelessly clinging to one another.

'But this is something which shouldn't have ever happened! How can our son be pregnant…?' Soichiro felt a trickle of sweat running down his forehead and wiped it off at once. It was Christmas Eve - the fourth day since they'd arrived to London and found out about Light's pregnancy but the police chief still couldn't accept it.

'Just stop wondering how it happened. Be happy that our family is becoming bigger, that our son is expecting his first baby. You're going to become a granddad!' Sachiko touched lightly his shoulder and stroked it smiling softly.

'You say there might be another baby in the future…?' Soichiro hissed looking at his wife with anxiety in the eyes.

'Who knows? If Light is somehow able to bear a child then why not? We ourselves have two children' she placed her palm on the man's cheek caressing it gently. 'Do it for them, Soichiro. Can't you see how much Light begs for your approval? For your support…?'

Soichiro set his sight on the couple again and inhaled with a loud wheeze seeing them so happy together.

Light was indeed in a perfect mood sitting on L's lap and being in his arms. The detective was whispering loving words to the boy stroking lightly his abdomen and giving him little pecks every so often. The teen felt jolts of electricity each time their lips met in a longer or shorter kiss and was overwhelmed with the strength of the feelings which he held in his heart for his husband.

'What is that smell?' Light asked when they pulled away and arched a brow looking questioningly at L.

'A sign for me that it's high time I check up on Sayu and her cooking experiments.' The detective sighed giving the boy the last kiss and placing him carefully on the sofa. 'When I come back we may continue…' he purred winking at the teen.

'Hurry up then, Lawliet.' Light whispered blushing adorably and sent him a smile making himself comfortable on the couch. He looked out of the window falling into daydreaming and wishing it were snow outside which would make this moment even more magical.

Sachiko was setting the table and Soichiro finally noticed a perfect opportunity to talk to the detective face to face. He came to the kitchen and saw his daughter and Ryuuzaki.

'Luckily, you're here' she mumbled to the ebony-haired male in embarrassment. 'I'm afraid that cooking isn't my thing' she chuckled scratching the back of her head nervously.

'I have foreseen such a scenario, Sayu-san.' the detective reassured. 'And that's why I'm here now. You should probably go and help Sachiko-san. I'll fix everything in a moment.'

'Thanks, Ryuuga. You're saving my ass' she breathed out in relief.

'Mind your language, Sayu' Soichiro scolded her.

'Oh, dad, you're here as well…?' She turned to him at once widening her eyes.

'Seems so' the man adjusted his glasses.

'Ah, well… I'd better go now…' she quickly left the kitchen blushing to ears.

'What brings you here, Yagami-san?' Lawliet asked turning to the cooker and diminishing the heat.

'I wanted to talk to you, _L_' the police chief said coming closer to his son-in-law.

Ryuuzaki turned to him hearing his title.

'I am all ears then, Yagami-san' L leaned against the counter putting the dishcloth back into the drawer. He already knew what the chief would ask him about, though.

'How…?' Soichiro threw in not able to compose himself any longer.

'I know that my answer won't satisfy you but I truly don't know' Ryuuzaki sighed. 'Light might have some vestigial women's organs inside himself, though he _certainly_ is male. I am the one to know it _best_.' He took two big platters out of the cupboard. 'However, if that was the explanation then _why _ hadn't he become pregnant _much earlier_, at the beginning of our relationship?'

'What do you mean?' Soichiro narrowed his eyes.

'Oh, I am pretty sure you know _exactly_ what I mean' L said in monotone cutting vegetables into thin slices. The silence made him turn to his father-in-law. He saw his clenched teeth and shocked expression in the eyes. 'Our wedding night wasn't the first we shared together, Mr. Yagami' L said slowly. 'Not the second, nor even the third or fourth.'

'Alright, I get it' the policeman cut off not wanting to know the exact number. 'L…' he obtained Ryuuzaki's attention again. The detective set his mysterious onyx eyes on Soichiro. 'Don't ever let him down. He truly loves you... I had never seen him showing so many emotions towards anybody else.'

Lawliet smiled with understanding. 'Mr. Yagami thinks that I don't fully return Light-chan's feelings.' He stated putting away the knife. Soichiro wanted to protest but L didn't let him. 'Do you know how it is to wake up day by day alone in bed in the empty hotel room to the world of people who don't give a damn about your existence, Yagami-san? I know it better than anybody else… this is how my life looked like until I met your son.' L's eyes peeked to the living room where he saw his lover who was talking with Sayu and laughing ripplingly. 'He is the one to have broken my melancholy. He brought the light into my life, Soichiro. I love him more than anything. I would die for him…'

Yagami saw the sincerity in these dark eyes which never showed anything and inhaled sharply. Ryuuzaki was telling the truth.

Even though it explained nothing, Soichiro knew that the thing he'd heard was enough for him.

Later on this evening, they had the solemn dinner all together. Light was so happy seeing smiles on everyone's faces. That was the moment he'd dreamed of.

'Light, Ryuuga, we have something for you…' Sachiko said and went to the hall. She came back with a package wrapped in colorful paper and red streamers. She gave it to the teen. Light peeked at his husband and slowly cut the paper. He saw the full set of colorful baby clothes in different patterns. He took one of the rompers in little cupcakes and felt tears under his eyelids.

'I don't know what should I say…' the boy whispered smiling widely.

'I think that simple _thank you_ will be perfect, Light-chan' L murmured hugging the boy. 'These are so cute and _delicious_' he smiled pointing at the muffins.

'I chose them!' Sayu exclaimed proudly grinning.

'Perfect taste' the detective muttered winking at the girl. She almost exploded from her self-contentedness jumping up from the excitement.

And Light was the happiest man in the world at that time, surrounded by the people he loved and who loved him back.

'Light…?' Sayu called him. The teen looked at her with question in his eyes. 'Look out of the window.'

The boy did so and widened his eyes. 'It's snowing' he whispered.

'Your dream has come true, darling' Lawliet murmured in his ear. Light turned to him and grasped his face stroking lightly L's cheeks.

'Indeed, Eru-san…' he smiled feeling that wonderful warmth inside again.

* * *

**Second Note: See, Light? You needn't have worried that much :3 Everything is going to be fine... or is it? Someone else will appear on the stage soon...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm back! :D Couldn't hold on any longer xD Someone else appears in this chapter... Someone who doesn't know the borders at all and whose insolence is unmeasurable...**

* * *

After Christmas Light's family came back to Japan. Sayu wasn't really willing to leave England. She had fallen in love with London and English lifestyle. Besides, she didn't want to leave Light.

'I would give my right hand to be with you during your delivery, Light! To see your sweetie little baby and to help you in babysitting!' She exclaimed hugging her brother before leaving the apartment.

'When Kiseki and I come back home we'll call you via Skype' the teen winked at her smiling lightly.

'But it's not the same!' Her mouth formed into a shape of a horseshoe.

'Then how about we invite you again when Kiseki grows a bit bigger?' L chuckled eyeing his husband's sister.

'Sounds a bit better…' she muttered but widened her lips in a smile again. 'Kiseki is such a beautiful name! And it's so sweet!'

'Light-chan chose it' the detective said embracing the boy.

'Because our baby is our little miracle' Light smiled stroking his belly.

'I'm gonna miss you so much…' Sayu approached them again hugging them tightly.

'I know, Sayu. So are we' the boy whispered in her ear. 'Especially the noise you make' he smirked. She gave him a clout to his arm and bent over his stomach.

'Bye-bye, Kiseki-chan. Your auntie loves you so so much!' She patted the belly grinning. 'See you around, bro.' She smirked before leaving the flat for well. Light waved his parents goodbye as well and closed the door behind them.

He then came to the living room with the intend to get back to flicking through the magazine with baby accessories in searching for the baby carriage. Light was nearing his seventh month already and wanted to choose one before he would lose the rests of his mobility. He knew that during the eighth month he would probably stay in bed and then at the very end in the hospital. Being completely unable to give birth in a natural way, he had to stay on the ward in case he started labour before the date. Besides, dr Harris who was leading his pregnancy and would take care of his delivery worked in the hospital which was one hour by car away from London.

Light collapsed heavily on the couch with strawberry yogurt in one hand and potato chips in the other. He knew that if he weren't pregnant he would find this set disgusting (not to mention that he normally _hated_ chips) but know he felt the uncontrollable crave to eat them both at the same time.

He opened the magazine and again not only the model was problematic but also the _color_.

I might go to the doctor's and simply _check _ what is the sex of my child…, he thought. That would solve all the problems.

But he couldn't do that. He was too childish. Besides, he'd made a bet with L and was really looking forward to _winning_ it.

At that moment Lawliet came back. He went inside, took his boots and coat off and peeked inside the room.

'How are you feeling, Light-chan?' He asked seeing the boy on the sofa.

'Frustrated' the teen threw in. 'I'm trying to choose the carriage for Kiseki but cannot really make my mind…' Light mumbled between bites. 'Could you come here and help me?'

'In a minute' L came to the bathroom to wash his hands and then (taking the bag of his sesame cookies on the way) he joined his lover on the couch. He arched his brows eyeing Light's unusual snacks.

'Since when do you eat crisps, darling?' He asked seeing how hungrily the teen was devouring them.

'Since now' the boy snapped turning furiously the next pages over in the catalogue. 'Damn it' he muttered when he ripped partly one of the sheets. L decided to intervene and slowly took the magazine out of Light's hands. 'What the hell?' The boy hissed peeking angrily at his husband.

'There is no use in flaming, Light-chan' the detective said calmly. 'Let's take it easy a bit…'

'I _won__'__t _ be taking it easy, _Lawliet _' the teen drawled. 'Give it back to me_ at once_.'

'I thought you wanted my help in choosing the carriage for our baby, Light-chan' Ryuuzaki remained completely untouched as it was the first step in the strategy he used in case of Light's uncontrollable bursts of anger.

'I've changed my mind. Now give it to me.' Light demanded narrowing his eyes.

'You shouldn't get angry, Light-chan. It does no good to Kiseki—' L started but the teen interrupted him rudely.

'Damn it, L! Just give me the fucking catalogue!' Light lost the composure completely and yelled at his partner.

'I will' the detective promised. 'But at first, you'll calm down.' Light suddenly realized that he was clenching his fists on the pillows and slowly loosened the grip. He started feeling stupid because of that unexpected outburst. 'Calm down, my love…' L cooed leaning closer to him and stroking delicately his belly. 'Don't scare our little baby like that.' He whispered in Light's ear feeling a weak kick under his palm and kissed his sensitive earlobe. The boy shivered feeling the subtle caress half-lidding his eyes. 'Better?' Lawliet smiled at Light's instant reaction to his touch.

'Better' the teen admitted unwillingly and looked at the detective.

'Shall we come back to the choosing then?' L asked putting the magazine into his hands again.

'I guess, we should…' Light opened and quickly turned it onto the fourth page. 'I thought about this one' he pointed at the picture of the yellow and navy-blue carriage. 'But there are also a few more worth being considered.' He turned over the next pages.

'I think we should go with this catalogue to the stationary shop and see how they really look like' Ryuuzaki said. 'We may then order the one we choose and they will deliver the package in one week time.'

'That should do…' Light muttered taking a sip of his yoghurt.

'Is it my imagination or do I smell the strawberry?' L suddenly asked inhaling deeply and looking at the teen.

'I am drinking the strawberry yoghurt' Light smiled pointing at the white bottle.

'I like strawberries…' Lawliet purred leaning very close to the boy's face.

'Y-yeah, I know…' Light blushed all over his cheeks remembering the first time the detective had said these words.

'I also _do like _the taste of your lips, Raito-kun…' L muttered trailing his finger along Light's mouth. 'Mixing my two favorite flavors might create the perfect taste, don't you think, Light-kun…?' He asked in low seductive tone being _so _ close yet still _too_ apart to give a peck.

'Enough teasing' the boy murmured and leaned forward joining their lips in a long and deep kiss.

'Just as I imagined' L stated licking his lips over and doing that again because kissing Light was one of the most satisfying and nicest occupations he had ever experienced.

…

One day in the early afternoon when L was still in the studio, Light was getting himself ready to go for a small walk. The weather was quite good, it was a bit cloudy but the forecast said it wouldn't rain and the boy managed to make his husband agree to take a small rest from his new case.

He prepared the outfit for himself — the navy blue jumper and black trousers and was about to strip off his only-for-home creamy dress in small red dots when he suddenly heard the ring bell to the front door. He frowned buttoning his clothes up again and heading for the hall.

Who might that be…?, he wondered hearing the bell again and becoming slightly irritated.

'Coming!' He muttered in the annoyed tone and turned the door's knob opening it slowly. Seeing two figures in front of himself he froze widening his eyes. The two guests seemed to be as confused as he was. Or even more.

'Oh. Well, sorry, miss. I guess we picked the wrong apartment— whoa, wait a sec…' the blonde in black leather narrowed suspiciously his crystal blue eyes and stabbed them into the teen before him. '_Light_…?' He asked quietly arching a brow. The brunette reddened clenching his fists and didn't answer. 'Yes, indeed!' Mello's lips slowly widened in a malicious smirk. 'Can you see it, Near?' He turned to his boyfriend who was standing beside him.

'Well… this is at least unexpected' the albino mumbled keeping the calm facade but it was clear that he was greatly surprised.

The teen in the doorway swallowed hard eyeing L's successors. His mind was speeding. What bad timing…, he thought in panic feeling his hands sweating. He backed slowly letting the boys in.

'Uh, I almost thought you turned into a wax figure' Mello threw in. 'Did you take a surgery or what…? And what's with this _enormous _ stomach?' He tilted his head barely preventing himself from giggling while observing Light's frightened expression.

'What are you doing here?' Light asked weakly hearing the rush of blood in his ears. Near remained silent scanning closely the teen in a dress. He'd grown up a lot during the last year and lost his child-like features which had been replaced by more mature appearance. He was now almost two inches taller than both, Mello and Light. Who would suppose…?

'We were in the area and thought it was a great idea to come and say hello. Happy New Year and so on and so on' Mello rolled his eyes. 'Now tell me because I am _dying_ of curiosity here: did you have a surgery or not?' He asked leaning his hands against his slim hips.

'N-no, of course not' Light squeaked flushing harder. 'Come to the living room, please…' he felt his limbs weakening. He had to sit down. 'Anything to drink…?' Luckily, both of the guests shook their heads no and Light secretly breathed out in relief.

'What is going on here…?!' Mello exclaimed when he saw the baby carriage in the corner of the room. 'What the hell do you need it for…?' He turned to the brunette again waiting for an explanation.

'Currently? For nothing' Light murmured. 'In two months' time? For the baby.' He sat down heavily on the sofa.

'Wait wait wait.' Mello opposed quickly. 'What baby? Are you planning to adopt one…?' He asked trying to comprehend everything.

'Well, no. We don't have to.' Light patted his belly.

'Are you trying to say that… You gotta be fucking kidding me!' He couldn't prevent his giggle anymore collapsing on the armchair. 'Can you hear it, Near? Oh god, Light, I am rather tolerant but _cosplaying_ a pregnant woman? _Seriously_…?' He took a bar of chocolate from his calf pocket and unwrapped it taking a big bite.

'I am not cosplaying anybody!' The auburn-haired teen hissed through set teeth, his eyes were flinging bolts towards the insolent blonde.

'Are you trying to convince me that the miracle happened and you are a pregnant _male_, Light?' Mello teased him crossing his leather-clad slender legs. Suddenly his lips widened in a malicious smirk. 'Or maybe you were making fools out of us for all that time and you _really _ are a woman down there…?' His eyes twinkled meaningfully as he raised a brow.

'I suppose it's quite enough, Mello' Near said slowly seeing the indignation written all over their host's face. He placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder trying to prevent him from continuing his jeering remarks.

'Like hell it is!' Mihael exclaimed looking at the albino beside him. 'How insane must you be to pretend to be a _pregnant woman?_ It isn't_ normal!'_

'Stop it at once, Mello!' Light snapped getting red on his face from the arising anger again.

'Look, maybe L really should let you top sometimes to remind you that you don't always have to be on the receiving end…!' The blonde chuckled having more fun than ever. 'Or maybe _he _ is the one who makes you cross-dress…? Little did he know that he had gone _too far_ this time.

'How dare you!' Light stood up as quickly as he could staggering slightly.

'You really shouldn't listen to everything he tells you, Light' Mello shook his head with pity ignoring Near's fingers which dug into his shoulder. 'Lack of assertiveness is unhealthy, you know. Being a _uke_ doesn't equal being a _woman_.'

Light's eyes suddenly involuntarily filled with tears. 'You have no right…!' He exclaimed weakly through the squeezed throat. 'Stop offending me, my husband and _my baby _!' The tears leaked out of his eyes and rolled down his burning cheeks.

'Oh, you even cry like a chick' Mello muttered not minding the hiss from Near to stop.

'You're a fucking dick, Mello!' Light choked out and quickly left the room heading for the bedroom. His sobbing was strengthening with every second. Soon he didn't see anything clearly. He slammed the door behind himself and curled up on the bed grabbing a pillow and hiding his face in it which partially muffled his whines.

Mello, who stayed in the room, was trying to understand what had just happened. 'He couldn't really be serious, could he?' He asked eyeing the albino whose expression was showing nothing but disapproval now.

'This time I gotta agree with Light, Mello. Sometimes you _are_ such a _dick_.' He scolded him. The blonde widened his eyes hearing the offense.

'I didn't know you _knew_ how to pronounce this word' he threw in narrowing his eyes. Near never swore.

'What are you waiting for, Mello? Go and apologize to him!' The albino urged him taking the chocolate from the blonde's hands.

'Hey, give it back to me, _Nate_' Mello hissed clenching his fists.

'At first you will say sorry to Light' the young genius demanded coldly taking the bar away from Mello's reach.

'_Cockhead_' Mihael spitted out and raised up from the armchair leaving the living room. He came to the bedroom and knocked lightly on the door.

'G-go to hell!' He heard a choking response.

'Look, Light, I'm sor—' he tried but the brunette interrupted him.

'I said: _go to hell _!' The teen shouted not able to stop crying.

'What is going on here?' Mello suddenly heard behind his back and turned around at once. Seeing L he got paler. 'Mello…?'

'I-I didn't want him to freak out like that!' He exclaimed shrugging his shoulders. 'I tried to apologize but he doesn't let me come inside…'

'Come back to Near, Mello' L commanded in an icy-cold tone urging him to move back from his way.

The blonde quickly did so and disappeared at once leaving the detective alone in front of the door.

Ryuuzaki could hear the quiet sobbing from behind it which made him even more angry but he managed to cool down the emotions for now. He slowly turned the knob and peeked inside.

Light was lying on the bed facing the wall and crying. His shoulders were shaking.

'D-don't you f-fucking u-understand in E-english…?' He whimpered slowly raising up to the sitting position, swallowing bitter tears. 'I don't want to see your face!' He exclaimed turning to the door. When he saw the ravenous head of his lover, he froze. 'L…?' He squeaked and quickly hid his face turning away. 'Don't look at me now! I look like the most terrible nightmare…!'

The detective slowly shut the door behind himself and approached his quivering lover. He sat down beside him and embraced gently. 'Why are you crying, my Light-chan?' He murmured in his ear trying to calm the shaken teen down. 'What happened…?'

'B-because M-Mello… and h-his comments…! And m-mocking!' Light's words were barely understandable because he was choking on his own tears. 'W-why does he hate m-me so much…? What h-have I done t-to him…?' The boy whimpered crying even harder.

'He does not hate you, Light-chan…' L cooed stroking Light's belly and leaning close to him. 'Take your hands off your face, please… don't hide away from me.' He asked the boy but his lover didn't listen to this plea stubbornly covering his eyes. The detective sighed and decided to change the tactics.

'What are you doing, L?' Light suddenly asked in shivering voice feeling his husband's mouth on his palm. One time. Then again. And again. He spread his fingers a bit uncovering one of his caramel eyes to see Lawliet.

'You didn't uncover your face as I asked you to, darling' the detective purred with a small smile staring into this beautiful and big eye of the teen. 'And instead of kissing your cheek my mouth met your hand…' he stroked gently Light's head leaning even closer. 'Your hands defend the access to your lips as well so there is nothing more I can do than to peck your palm again…' But before he did that Light finally took his hands off his face revealing the reddened cheeks and swollen from crying eyelids. L smiled taking his head into his hands. 'And you claimed you looked awful…?' He brushed Light's nose with his lips. 'Yet you are so beautiful, Light-chan…' he whispered and kissed the boy delicately. 'Don't cry anymore, sweetheart…' he added feeling another hot drops under his fingers rolling down the teen's face. 'He's not worth your tears…'

Light clambered up on Ryuuzaki's lap burying his face into the crook of the detective's neck and slowly calming down the sobbing. 'I am so sorry, L' he whispered wrapping his arms around his husband. 'I disturbed your work… I shouldn't have! But… I couldn't compose myself when… when…' he gulped shutting his eyes which got filled with tears again.

'Hush, Koibito. It's alright…' L slowly took Light's face into his hands and wiped off every single tear from his cheeks. 'You did nothing wrong, my darling. Just stop crying. When you suffer, I suffer with you…' he kissed the boy delicately stroking calmingly Light's back.

'I love you, L' the teen whispered near his lips meaning much more than the mere words he'd articulated.

'I love you more, darling' Lawliet smiled recalling the conversation from their wedding night.

'Noooo waaaaay' the boy chuckled weakly answering just like he'd done it seven months earlier and leaning against the detective.

'Don't worry about him, Light-chan' L whispered softly. 'You know Mello, he knows no borders… however, this time he really overdid…' Lawliet's tone became as cool as ice.

'I have already forgiven him, L' the teen on his lap muttered not liking this sudden change in his lover and trying to make him warm and loving again so he pecked L's cheek.

'Rest now, my darling' Ryuuzaki muttered laying Light gently on his right side and kissing his forehead. He was keeping the affectionate smile which was successfully covering the blinding fury which was growing in him.

_No one had the right to make his Light-chan sob like that._

'Thank you, L' the teen whispered giving him a small smile. 'Thank you for loving me. I would be no one without you…'

The detective leaned to him kissing briefly Light's nose. 'I am the one who should be thankful, Light-chan…' he mumbled and slowly stood up covering the boy with a blanket. He then left the room and closed the door behind himself not wanting Light to hear the conversation he was to lead with his two successors. The blonde one in particular...

* * *

**Second Note: Well, Mello, you've just reaped the rewards... L's truly pissed xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: A little of Mello/Near here ;) They will appear some time again as the story progresses because I like them too much to abandon them in this fic ;3**

* * *

L headed directly for the living room having a perfect lack of expression on his face yet his insides were boiling hot. That was the really first time he was that angry. He entered the room noticing two heads above the sofa - one white and one blonde. He slowly came to them and silently sat in the armchair in his characteristic crouched position with his thumb touching lightly his bottom lip. He stabbed the sight of his cold dark eyes into his successors.

Mello wasn't looking at him piercing his eyes to his hands which he was clenching. Near, on the other hand, was staring at L without any emotion on his face.

'Give me one good reason why I _shouldn't_ tell you to leave my home immediately' L muttered in his low emotionless voice looking at them balefully.

'Is it true, L?' Near asked quietly. 'Is Light pregnant?'

'My husband is carrying my child. It's his seventh month and you dared upset him like that!' The detective's tone was filled with venom while his expression remained untouched.

'I didn't want to let it happen but Mello is difficult to tame' the albino said looking straight into L's orbs.

'And how would you expect us to behave, huh?' Mello suddenly burst out not able to stand the tension anymore. His blue eyes shined in anger. 'You're fucking trying to make us believe in something which isn't possible, no matter what!' He exclaimed leaning his fists against his hips.

'I cannot recall the moment when I was _inviting_ you here' L snarled trying to calm down his twitching eyelid. 'Whatever you said Mello, it totally wrecked my lover. I have never seen him crying that hard.'

'I was just teasing! Why does he always have to take everything _so_ _seriously_?' The blonde snorted crossing his arms.

'Light's pregnant. With each day he's closer to his delivery. I don't think you could ever understand the storm of hormones inside of him. Even I cannot' L admitted looking into Mello's eyes without blinking. 'But what you _can_ understand is the fact that you are _not_ allowed to offend him. Because next time - he slowly raised up from the armchair - I won't be that nice' he whispered leaning close to the blonde. 'Do you understand me, Mello?' He growled grasping his chin and urging him to look directly into his eyes.

'I _do_' the blonde spitted out being furious in his helplessness. Because deeply inside his mind he knew that the detective had every right to say that.

'Good' L backed and looked at the two. 'Now, goodbye.'

The boys looked at one another and stood up in unison.

'It was nice to see you, L' Near said looking at the detective as they were going to the hall. But suddenly Light appeared on the way. His eyes were still red despite his efforts to hide it.

'How can you be so impolite, L?' He muttered frowning at his husband. 'They've just come!'

'And already managed to make you cry, Light-chan' the detective said in a hard tone. Light peeked for a second at Mello and blushed.

'But I told you I had already forgiven everything' he whispered placing his hand on his hidden stomach. 'Besides, what kind of host would I be if I didn't serve anything to my guests…?'

And so Ryuuzaki had to let go not able to deny his lover this request. However, he was far from being pleased as the anger didn't completely fade away.

Light quickened to the kitchen for the plates and his newest baking experiment - dark chocolate cake. Lawliet stood behind him and grabbed his waist forcing him to stay still for a second. 'You don't have to do this, Light-chan' he murmured in the teen's ear.

'I know' Light slowly turned his head to the detective. 'But I want to.' He looked into L's eyes with a serious expression on his face.

'You are too nice, Light-chan' Ryuuzaki sighed nuzzling his nose in the auburn hair and inhaling deeply.

'They are almost like your younger brothers, aren't they?' The boy asked leaning against L's chest.

'In some sort of way, I guess, you might say that' the detective muttered in his ear kissing lightly the shell.

'So they're like family…' the teen shivered feeling the jolt of electricity running down his spine and turning to his husband a bit. 'And we must keep the good relationships with our family…' he let L lean forward and returned the kiss his lover gave him.

He didn't forget what Mello said, though.

...

Mello couldn't believe it. If _Light_ was pregnant that would mean that he _wasn't_ male. But if he wasn't male then why the hell his hips were _that_ narrow and his chest was _flat_…? That was leading him to the starting point - was it _he_ or _she_…?

'If you keep going on thinking that intensively, your brain will blow out from the overload' the albino said in his monotonous voice.

'But doesn't it make you wonder, Near? I mean, that's so so _strange_' the blonde whispered not willing L to hear him and cause himself any more trouble.

'It does' the bluish-haired teen muttered observing the couple in the kitchen. L was holding Light's hips and whispering in his ear and the brunette seemed to be more that just content.

'So…?' Mello encouraged him to continue.

'I think I'll just accept that state of the matter' the albino said calmly looking into his boyfriend's blue eyes.

'_What_?' The blonde hissed. 'You just simply accept what they try to instill in us…?'

'What else should I do, Mello?' Near asked in a bored tone keeping his face emotionless.

'I don't know. _Investigate_. Try to find out_ the truth_. _Anything_!' The leather-clad was somewhat incensed at the albino beside him.

Unexpectedly, Near's lips widened in a smirk. He leaned closer to Mello laughing in mind at the blonde's confused face. 'This is what I _like_ about you, you know?' He mumbled touching lightly the blond straight wisps. '_Always_ ready to go… so many storms of _contrary emotions_ inside your mind…'

Mello narrowed his eyes and pinned the albino to the back of the sofa. 'Sometimes I wish we returned to the times when you were a sweet innocent lamb instead of a cold and manipulative bastard' he drawled through set teeth. Near chuckled lightly not even trying to break free from the grip. The malicious sparks danced in his black as night eyes.

'But you _love_ it, don't you?' He teased the older looking at him daringly.

'You are lucky that I _do_' Mello whispered and pressed his mouth to Near's. The albino bit his bottom lip causing him to gasp and using the perfect chance he stole the dominance - now he was the one who was pushing the other against the couch.

Suddenly they heard a meaningful grunt and Mello pushed Near away blushing as seeing L in front of them.

'Ha! Where did our manners go?' The albino chuckled tapping Mello's shoulder. 'Sorry for making out in your living room, _L_' he smirked at the detective.

Lawliet said nothing but was greatly surprised by the enormous change which occurred in his younger successor. He perfectly remembered that cute and fragile boy from one and half of a year before who'd tended to blush whenever Mello was leaning closer to him. Now it seemed as if they changed places. And Near became cold and untouchable.

'You are much more confident that you used to be' he stated looking at the albino without blinking.

'Self-confidence is really useful in our profession, wouldn't you say?' The teen shrugged his shoulders. His tone became emotionless again.

'There we go' Light suddenly came with a smile holding a tray with a chocolate cake and strawberry muffins. 'I'm pretty sure that you'll be content, Mello' the brunette looked at him. 'That is if you're still a chocoholic' he smirked placing the platter on the table.

'Still asking…?!' The blonde raised up at once from the couch and came to the table taking a huge chunk of the cake and sinking a small fork in it. Tasting the first portion, he smiled dreamily, 'Oh, I'll be damned but this is just _fantastic_!' He moaned in delight.

'I am glad' Light smiled slowly sitting on the sofa near the bluish-haired teen. 'Excuse me for not joining you by the table' he muttered stroking his big belly. 'My legs just hurt' he added feeling a weak pat from the inside under his palm and smiling lightly.

'So seventh month, huh?' Near asked eying the stomach of the brunette. 'When's the delivery?'

'Around the beginning of March, I presume' the pregnant teen said. 'Why?' He arched his brow.

'Pure curiosity' the albino replied. 'Besides, I would like to see the baby of my older pal' he smirked setting his sight on Ryuuzaki again.

'_She's_ gonna be the most lovely _girl_ in the world inheriting the good looks from her mommy' L teased squatting near Light's abdomen.

'_He's_ going to be my perfect little _boy_, way smarter than his _dummy_ daddy' Light retorted snapping him a daring smirk.

'And uncle Mello says stop babbling this lovey-dovey crap _or_ I'll throw up!' The blonde surfaced suddenly turning to the married couple and sending them a death glare. 'And _ain't_ gonna do any cleaning' he threatened.

'It sounds weird' Light giggled and slowly stood up taking dirty plates from the table. 'You would be an _uncle_?'

'Your pre-maternal enthusiasm is _contagious_' Mello threw in rolling his eyes. 'And my superior is expecting a child which makes me an uncle. No matter how _weird_ it sounds' he snorted.

'Don't be sarcastic, Mello—' Light suddenly cut off feeling the unexpected pain inside. He gasped and staggered dropping the plates he was holding. The ceramic broke into little pieces.

'_Light_…!' L shouted and jumped to the boy catching him before he fell. Light groaned in pain grabbing his stomach. The tears leaked out of his tightly shut eyes.

'I-it's f-fine…' the teen chocked out. 'Just… my r-rib!' He mewled blinking away the tears.

'Come and rest on the couch' L said taking him under his arm. Mello quickly came to them at helped Light as well. Near moved out of the way observing the whole scene with full attention.

'Oh, God…' the brunette moaned lying on his left side. 'That _hurt_, Kiseki!' He patted his belly foundering in a pillow.

'Are you alright, darling?' L bent to the boy and caressed his hot cheek.

'Now it's fine, I guess… I just need to rest a bit…' he whispered sending him a calming smile. 'I am sorry for the mess…' he winced eyeing the broken plates.

'It's nothing, Light-chan. I'll clean this all up…' he placed a peck on Light's lips and turned to the mess.

'Don't disturb yourselves, we'll take care of this…' Mello muttered staring urgently at Near who shrugged his arms and went to the kitchen for the dustpan and broom.

L then turned to his husband again and wiped the rest of his tears off his face.

'It's fine, Lawliet' Light breathed out smiling softly at his lover. 'I swear. The bones are innervated and so it hurt a bit but now it's alright…' he stroked L's cheek trying to convince him about the truth of his words.

'If you say so, Light-chan…' the detective muttered kissing his forehead. 'But stay on the couch for some time, darling. Don't strain yourself anymore…' he asked the boy with a serious look in his affection-filled eyes.

'What kind of host would I be if I—'

'Stop' L silenced him with a kiss. 'First of all, your state excuses you entirely. Besides, I am quite sure they can comprehend and understand.' He flung a blanket over him. 'And no buts! Stay here and rest' he told him and went for a rubbish sack for all the pieces of the broken plates. Light sighed deeply and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling the overwhelming tiredness. In a few seconds he was already drifting in the ocean of his subconsciousness.

'L, could we have a word?' Mello suddenly asked when they tidied up all the mess. The detective arched his brow and looked at the blonde in silent agreement.

'What is it you want to discuss, Mello?' He asked in his low voice.

'I've just thought that you might need help in the future… I mean, mommy Light, the baby and all that stuff' he muttered peeking at the sleeping brunette. 'I just wanted you to know that I am ready to give you a hand if you needed it' he said looking into L's eyes.

Both, Ryuuzaki and Near seemed to be surprised beyond measure.

'Are you serious?' The detective leaned against the kitchen counter and cocked his head to the side.

'Um, yeah, I guess…' the blonde looked embarrassed a bit. 'You are L, after all. I assume that babysitting might be time-consuming and you do not have much time to spare.'

'That's unexpectedly _nice_ of you' L muttered. 'Perhaps you want me to forget all the offensive things you said to my husband, hm?' He smirked knowing fully well without his confirmation that was the case.

'Do I have a chance?' Mello asked with a wince.

'You may' the detective muttered and left the kitchen coming back to Light.

'You are aware that it's no turning back now, ne?' Near asked quietly coming to the blonde. 'You're digging your own grave, Mihael' he whispered wrapping his arm around Mello's slim waist.

'I have to do something to make him forgive me' the blonde muttered returning the gesture. 'It ain't safe to have a pissed off L on your neck.'

'I suppose not…' Near strengthened the grip of his arms around the blonde and pushed him against the kitchen table a bit.

'When the hell did you grow _so tall_…?' Mello muttered crossing casually his arms and looking up at the albino.

'Just about the time when _you_ started _shortening_' Near teased leaning closer.

'Don't like this state of matter…' Mello purred standing on his toes and grabbing his neck.

'_Liar_' Near smirked and joined their lips in a slow yet deep kiss.

Their relationship had grown more intense and stronger recently. The tension between them steadily kept on growing almost reaching its peak. Mello took the chance provided that the albino was currently distracted and revolved them so that he was pushing Near now. The blonde smirked enjoying his temporary victory.

'I _love_ these little fights we have' he admitted. 'Especially that I am the one who _wins_ in the end' he purred leaning his hands against Near's chest.

'Are you…?' The albino asked teasingly. His palms were stroking Mello's leather-clad lower back.

'Just try to take this dominance away from me and I'll punish you, _Nate River_' the blonde muttered in an innocent tone trailing circles above Near's collarbones with his thumbs.

You may try, the bluish-haired teen thought hiding his emotions behind the thick mask of calmness once again.

'When you do this, I feel the urge to make you uncover your real face again' Mello muttered leaning even closer to the albino so that their noses were touching.

'This is not a good place, Mello' Near said not falling for the catch.

'Then how about when we come back home?' The blonde whispered brushing his lips against the corner of Near's mouth.

'It will appear when we come back' the albino muttered. 'Now do me a favor and stop molesting me in front of L's eyes.'

'_What_?!' Mello hissed and jerked away from his boyfriend. The detective indeed was present in the kitchen. 'It wasn't _molesting_!' He exclaimed looking angrily at the raven-haired man.

'I am not going to make any comment' L said wisely remembering the countless times when he had been teasing Light like that (and even worse).

'How's the mommy-to-be?' The blonde changed the topic leaning his hand against his hip.

'Light-chan's asleep at the moment. I would ask you not to disturb him now' L muttered taking a pack of plums in chocolate from a cupboard with his secret candy supply (Light knew exactly what the detective was hiding there but pretended that he had no idea about it). 'Could we come to the studio for a moment? I would like to talk to you for a while but I don't want to wake him up when he needs rest.' He peeked into the room looking at the auburn hair of his love sprawled all over the pillow and curved his lips in a small smile. 'Shall we?' He set his sight on his successors again. The boys nodded and followed him to the operational room. 'I've got a request for you' the detective said when Near closed the door behind them.

'We're all ears' the blonde muttered making himself comfortable in the armchair.

'As you saw, Light is in his seventh month of pregnancy which means that his delivery is the matter of merely eight weeks' he started looking at the two teens. 'When he's back home with our baby, I'll be… rather busy' he said euphemistically. 'And I would like you to take the role of L for a few months.'

Mello glared at the detective with eyes wide open. 'Are you serious…? Can we be real _L_ finally…?' His voice was filled with excitement.

'Until my baby is old enough that I will be able to come back to my duty and leave Light alone for longer periods of time' Ryuuzaki stated.

'Since when would we start?' Near asked eyeing his superior.

'Since now' L replied quickly. 'I have the family to take care of. Light cannot do almost _anything_ without my help in this state.'

'Ah, dreams come true' Mello mumbled with joyful sparks in crystal blue eyes. 'Come on, Near, I can bet that there are _dozens_ of cases L should put his finger on!' He grabbed Near's hand and pulled him out of the room.

'Shouldn't we say goodbye to our hosts…?' The albino interrupted.

'Oh, I am sure that mommy-Light is _dying_ to be finally alone with husband' Mello rolled his eyes. 'No wonder that L is so addicted to him. Light's sweetie like pure sugar despite this huge belly!'

* * *

**Second Note: Well, the delivery is coming, ya know ;3 I feel kinda excited!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Be patient, L. It's only four weeks, you'll manage to endure it hopefully xD**

* * *

During the next days the incidents with sudden kicks into Light's ribs happened quite often. The boy finally gave up and decided to limit his mobility, being too afraid of the pain. He became grouchy and touchy and always ready to use the opportunity to snap at L.

The detective was enduring it well, understanding that Light had been having a hard time with the baby in his stomach which was big and strong enough to be really active and kicky and to move around quite briskly.

'You're doing it wrong!' The auburn-haired teen said eyeing his husband who was trying to remove the stain from their fluffy white carpet in the living room. Light had gotten another kick from Kiseki and dropped the blueberry yoghurt with musli which sprawled everywhere and made the whole carpet dirty. 'After wiping the yoghurt off you have to take it to the dry-cleaner's. There's no other way to get rid of this stain.'

'That's a shame…' L muttered under his breath. 'I really liked this carpet' he recalled the memories picturing his flushed, sweaty and _completely naked_ lover lying down on the fluffy material after they'd had…—

'You think that I did it _on purpose_?' Light hissed sending him an angry glance. Ryuuzaki looked at him not answering. 'I don't control it! It hurts _goddamn well_, you know!' He exclaimed covering his tummy with his arms. 'It's not my fault…!'

'No one says it's your fault, Light-chan' L sighed wrapping the carpet into a roll.

'But you _think _ it _is_' the teen stated accusingly.

The detective sighed again and came to him sitting next to Light on the sofa. 'It's nobody's fault, Light-chan. I don't blame you. Neither verbally nor mentally.' He caressed the boy's cheek lightly but Light pushed his hand away evading L's sight and pouting his mouth. 'What is it, darling?' He asked quietly.

'I just wanted to eat a goddamn yoghurt! And instead I ruined our favorite carpet!' He said bitterly.

'So it's your favorite carpet _as well _?' Ryuuzaki smirked. Light didn't reply frowning and blushing at the same time. 'I'll make you a milkshake in compensation, Light-chan…' he whispered in the teen's ear kissing the sensitive shell.

'I want salt-sticks as well' the boy murmured lying down and resting his head on the cushion.

'Certainly' L kissed Light's cheek and got up heading for the kitchen. He took a lollipop out of his pocket and quickly unwrapped it telling himself to be patient. He understood that Light was heaving a difficult time but sometimes it was so _hard_ to stay calm when he presented his mood-swings. L didn't like being yelled at. And although he knew that his lover couldn't control it, he was becoming frustrated and the feeling didn't want to fade away.

_Just four more weeks_, he thought. We will make it somehow.

'Lawliet!' He suddenly heard Light's voice and sighed. 'Could you switch the TV on? My favorite program is currently on' the teen said.

'Coming' L muttered and came to him grabbing a remote control. 'Which channel?' He asked.

'Fourteenth' the boy answered taking a blanket and covering his legs.

'Culinary program?' The detective asked in surprise. 'Is this really your _favorite_ one?'

'Even though you don't eat anything else but the sweets, some _normal _ people like to consume dishes which are filled with the actual nutritive value' Light snorted. 'Besides, today's episode is about what and how to cook for children. At least Kiseki will eat healthy.' L assumed it would be better not to reply. 'Aren't you saying anything back?' Light wasn't done with the conversation, though.

'I don't need to. I know you're right, Light-chan' he said in his deep voice.

'Oh really? _That's a new _!' The teen mumbled ironically.

'I am getting back to your milkshake, Light-kun' the detective said turning back and telling himself to calm down.

Light felt pricks of conscious. He didn't mean to be rude. L was so wonderful to him, so patient and understanding and he always did anything Light would ask of him. But the teen couldn't prevent his mouth from letting out the mean and offensive words. It was stronger than his will. He was tired already. He hated the fact that he could get angry even because of trivial matters like that last situation.

Light tried to focus on what the people in the show were saying but his thoughts were drifting to the other corners of his mind, not allowing him to concentrate. He was beginning to fear the unescapable moment which always ended the pregnancy — the delivery. The teen knew that he was going to have the Caesar section but nevertheless he was goddamn afraid.

Light knew pain - it wasn't anything new to him. But from what he'd read, he assumed that he was to face the worst pain he could ever experience. That awareness was scaring the hell out of him. Even though he was already exhausted by this pregnancy, he didn't want it to end. Having his little baby inside he felt safe and secure. The very thought of the labour was making him paralyzed from the anxiety.

'Here' L muttered placing a glass with the beverage on the coffee table in front of Light. The teen hadn't even noticed him coming. 'And salt-sticks, ne?'

'N-no, I've changed my mind' Light suddenly said and looked at his husband. 'Please, stay with me' he whispered reaching his hand towards him.

'Is anything wrong, sweetheart?' L asked eyeing suspiciously his pregnant lover.

'Only with you I feel safe and calm' the boy mumbled begging him soundlessly to come to him.

'What does Light-chan want me to do?' The detective asked softly leaning closer to the boy.

'I want you to hold me and tell me everything is gonna be alright' the teen muttered quietly.

'Why wouldn't it be alright, Light?' L smiled lightly and carried out the plea taking the boy into his arms. 'This is the most amazing thing that could ever happen to us, darling. The fruit of our love, Koibito.' He was stroking gently Light's head which was placed on his lap.

'I know…' the teen sighed deeply. 'I just feel… anxious a bit.' He confessed.

'That's understandable, of course. But it's gonna be fine, Light-chan. Don't you worry anymore…' he slowly caressed the stomach of his husband.

The teen reached for his milkshake and took the first swallow. 'Dammit!' He exclaimed barely preventing the gag reflex. 'How much sugar did you put in it?' He asked eyeing angrily his lover.

'Recently you've started eating more sweets so I thought that maybe you would like it sweeter…' the detective muttered.

'Drink it yourself. I ain't gonna risk my baby will receive a sugary bomb! I won't let you make him addicted to sweets before he is even born!' Light snapped placing his head on L's lap again.

'Your loss' the detective stated and they both came back to watching the program.

…

To tell the truth, Near really had hoped that they would continue after coming home. However, Mello got totally excited by the opportunity to try out the role of L and all he wanted to do was taking the first case and then another and another. The albino had tried many times to distract him and ease his growing frustration but the blonde was too absorbed by his work and was barely noticing Near's attempts.

'Not now, Nate' he would say when the bluish-haired teen was wrapping his arms around Mello's waist and pulling him closer. 'There are tones of things we need to take care of as the L.'

'A little break wouldn't do any harm…' the albino would whisper in his ear.

'On the contrary! Get off me and start being serious' the blonde would snap back with irritation in his voice.

And so Near had to pretend that he was as much into this whole greatest detective thing as Mello but in fact his frustration was steadily growing, slowly threatening to reach its limit.

They had been working on different cases before, of course and Near had nothing against it, but the blonde was overdoing. He stopped sleeping and was consuming nothing but his chocolate and black coffee which were the only things keeping him awake. The black bugs under his blue eyes weren't attractive at all.

And one day Near finally had enough.

He pushed himself away from the desk and crossed his arms clenching his lips in a thin line.

'What is it, Near? Haven't I told you to check these reports?' Mello muttered not turning away from the screen.

'You have' the albino drawled with mock calmness in his voice.

'_So_…?' The blonde encouraged him to continue.

'But I am not going to do that' Near finished looking daringly at his boyfriend.

'_Why not _?' Mello narrowed his eyes but still refused to peek at the albino.

'_Because_ you're pissing me off' Near said in the monotone stabbing the piercing look of his dark eyes into the blond head.

'Right now you're starting to awake my own anger _as well_, Nate' the blonde hissed turning to the teen. He didn't like what he saw, though.

Near was sitting on the revolving chair with arms crossed. His face was showing the perfect lack of expression but his black eyes were hiding the blinding fury in their depths. He stood up immediately and grabbed Mello's arm forcing him to leave the armchair as well. The blonde didn't manage to react because his great reflex was gone with all the hours he should have been asleep but hadn't. Near dragged him to their bedroom where the big mirror was hung and forced the blonde to look at himself.

'This isn't normal, Mihael' the albino whispered placing his arms around Mello's waist to hold him still. 'You're going to finish yourself.'

'Ryuuzaki manages and so can I' the blonde muttered yanking weakly. 'Take your arms off me _at once_, River' he hissed.

'I won't' Near said. 'You're going to rest. I won't hesitate to force you if I need to' he whispered sinisterly.

'_You_? Force _me_? As if I ever let you!' Mello mocked.

'When you're in this state? This will be childishly easy' Near's hands reached for the zipper of Mello's leather shirt and pulled it down.

'What the hell are you doing?' Mello snapped trying to turn around but the world was spinning around him making it impossible for him to take over the control.

'I am changing your clothes into pajamas. Leather isn't very comfortable for sleeping' the albino said calmly revealing the pale skin of his boyfriend.

'I am _not_ going to sleep!' Mello exclaimed trying to keep the keen sight. His head was terribly heavy. 'I just need some coffee…'

'All you need is a good long sleep now, Mihael' Near muttered pulling one of his white loose shirts from the closet and making the blonde put it on. It was too big for him, of course. The material was almost reaching his knees. Near then unfastened his pants and pulled them down leaving him in only white shirt.

'It's a nice change to see you in something which is not black' he murmured taking off the bracelets from Mello's wrists and putting them on the nightstand.

'You're gonna regret it' the blonde hissed collapsing onto the bed.

'Looking forward' the albino smirked and got into the bed as well.

'What are you doing…?' Mello frowned fighting to keep his eyelids open.

'Making sure you'll stay in bed' the bluish-haired teen responded. 'Have a good sleep, Mello' he whispered and pecked the back of his boyfriend's head flinging his arm over his waist and pulling him closer.

And suddenly Mello realized he couldn't focus anymore. He just let Near do as he pleased and drowned into the waters of subconsciousness.

…

Mello slowly opened his eyes but couldn't see anything for the first few seconds. He felt a sting of pain in his neck which told him he must have been lying still for quite a long period of time. He set his sight on the clock and froze.

_Quarter past two in the afternoon…?_

It sobered him up at once and he quickly raised up to the sitting position. It wasn't the wisest idea — it made him feel dizzy. All annoyed, he slapped himself into his face twice and finally managed to focus his sight efficiently. He looked around but it appeared he was in the bedroom all alone. When the memories surfaced in his mind, he narrowed his eyes and stood up at once clenching his hands into fists.

Mello opened the door and headed for their little studio taking a great care of placing his footsteps quite loudly. He grabbed the knob and swang the door wide open so that it bounced back from the wall. His blond hair was awry — the usual immaculate wisps were sticking out in every direction. Plus he was _badly_ pissed-off.

Near was sitting in the revolving chair with his back turned to him and working as if nothing happened. That made Mello even more furious.

'Did you sleep well, Mello?' The albino asked calmly ignoring the blonde's anger.

'I will pull your fucking legs out of your fucking ass…!' He burst out trembling from the annoyance.

'Simple _thank you_ would be enough' Near sighed and turned to the blonde. Seeing him in that state caught him off his guard — he parted his lips in surprise.

'_What_?!' Mello shouted feeling his anger growing again. This fucking cockass was shamelessly staring at him!

Near's lips curved into a sly smile. 'Nothing…' he muttered. 'I just find your morning look pretty _hot_.' His eyes shined playfully. Mello looked down at himself realizing his half-naked state — the white huge shirt wasn't properly buttoned and was uncovering the fare part of his body.

'_You. Are. Dead._' He drawled with a scarlet blush spreading all over his face. He blamed his anger for this.

'No…' Near chuckled shaking lightly his head. 'I am very much _alive_.' He slowly approached the blonde.

'Don't touch me…!' Mello hissed raising his fist threateningly.

'You need a bath' the albino stated. 'I'll prepare you one.' He wanted to omit him but Mello didn't let him.

'Not that fast!' He drawled barring him the way. 'I'll teach you not to force me to do anything else anymore…!' He pinned him to the wall. His blue eyes were flinging furious bolts towards Near.

'_That's rich_' the bluish-haired teen smirked. 'But let's put it off until you take your shower, shall we?'

'Over my dead body!' The blonde exclaimed angrily using even more force to hold Near still. The albino immobilized which made him confused. 'Aren't you going to fight me…?' He asked furrowing.

'Is there any sense in fighting you, Mello?' Near's eyes stayed unreadable. 'Sooner or later it's always the way you like it. Let's not waste our time on something as useless.' He spread his arms apart in the surrendering gesture. 'Do as you please — _hit_ me, _punch_ me, _punish_ me. And then let's go to the bathroom.' He played his role well deceiving his boyfriend and pretending to have submitted.

'You can't be serious…' Mello was confused as ever. He slowly loosened the death grip on Near's shoulders. The albino stood still not moving even for an inch. His black eyes were never leaving Mello's blue ones. The blonde felt like his anger was fading away. When the haze of blinding fury disappeared, he suddenly felt stupid.

'Fucking fuck…' he swore under his breath and turned away from Near. His eyes met his reflection in the mirror in the hall. 'Holy shit! My hair…!' He quickly started smoothing it and hastened to the bathroom. Near sighed and came to their bedroom for the set of fresh clothes for him, foreseeing what command he would hear in a moment. He went inside the bathroom and saw Mello trying to tame the storm of his unruly hair.

'Haven't you learned to knock before entering?' He snapped at Near sending his an angry glance in the mirror.

'Why don't you start sleeping in this shirt more often, Mello?' The albino suddenly asked. The blonde froze for a second.

'Because it's _yours..._?' He finally snorted coming back to his occupation.

'So?' The bluish-haired teen tilted his head. 'Light sleeps in L's shirt.'

'Because he's the uke!' Mello burst out. 'It's a uke thing to wear seme's shirt for sleeping…!' When he finally realized what he'd just said it was already too late. He froze not daring peek at Near.

'Do you suggest something…?' The albino chuckled maliciously leaning against the wall.

'That doesn't count!' Mello snapped. 'You made me wear it when I was only partially conscious!'

'Empty words, what's done is done' Near teased smirking ironically.

'I will _never _ be the uke!' The blonde shouted turning to him. 'I am _always_ the one in charge…!' He spitted out clenching his fists again.

'It suits you, Mello' Near was having so much fun. 'Matches with your _blush_.'

'Get out!' The blonde yelled out feeling the urge to hit something. _'I hate you_!'

'Don't be so _flaming_' Near smirked and left the bathroom leaving his boyfriend with the feeling of bitter humiliation and mad anger.

'I will make you regret your words, Nate River…' he whispered sinisterly to the empty room.

* * *

**Second Note: Jeez, my love for dominant Near strikes again xD But Mello's not that easy to be dominated. I love their battles for being the one in charge so much! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: And so it's finally happening - L and Light's baby is being born! Kiseki, say hello to the world ;D**

**(I have no idea how the male's delivery might look like so I just made up the whole thing xD)**

* * *

'Are you sure you've already taken everything, darling?' L asked eying two big bags filled with clothes for the next month.

'Even if I didn't, there wouldn't be any problems - we may buy the missing things there, right?' Light asked from the couch.

'Certainly' the detective came to him and grasped his hand, 'Are you alright?' He frowned because Light's palm was freezing cold.

'Yes, I am…' the teen turned his head away setting his teeth.

'Calm down, Light-chan…' L sat down on the sofa near him and embraced the boy, 'You know that everything is going to be fine…'

'Easy for you to say' the auburn-haired teen snapped, 'You are not the one to give birth in the nearest future!'

'I talked with Peter about it. We can expect the best treatment, darling' L assured his lover pecking his temple. 'Wait for me here and I'll pack everything to the trunk and come back for you.' The detective stood up and took the bags exiting the apartment.

Light sighed deeply and forced himself to stand up as well. He went slowly to the bathroom trying to keep his balance which wasn't easy at all. He was frustrated. Even something as simple as a visit in the bathroom was becoming awfully difficult in his state. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw his tired face. The skin was still immaculate and young but the look in his eyes was giving him additional years. He sighed again hoping that after the delivery he would come back to shape quickly. L suddenly entered the room and stood behind him taking him into a gentle embrace.

'Just a few more days, sweetheart' he murmured in Light's ear, 'I know you're tired.'

'Let's go, Lawliet' Light turned around to him and took his hand. The detective smiled lightly pecking his lips and leading the pregnant teen to the front door. They went down by the elevator. Light had to close his eyes feeling nauseous a bit and breathing deeply.

'I prepared a comfortable seat for you, Light-chan' L muttered when they were coming to the black Toyota. 'You may sleep during our journey.'

'Thanks' the boy smiled weakly and collapsed heavily on the seat, half-lidding his eyes.

'Relax, Light-chan' L mumbled starting the engine. 'I'll go rather slowly so that you can rest without any disturbances.'

He didn't need to repeat — the teen fell asleep at once and was sleeping for the three fours of their ride. He suddenly woke up after he felt a kick inside when they were standing in the traffic jam in the suburbs of the city they were heading for.

'Where are we?' He asked in a hoarse voice after the hour of peaceful sleep stifling a yawn with his hand.

'Just twenty more minutes and we will arrive, Light-chan' L smiled lightly caressing the teen's thigh.

'Good' Light muttered, 'Where did you hide my gherkins?' He looked around seeking the blue box.

'Try in the glove compartment, darling' the detective said slowly driving forward.

Light did so and took his snack out of it. He smiled smelling the vinegar after opening the box.

'I was so hungry' he murmured in delight, 'Oh, and you have my favorite green ice tea here!' He said joyfully reaching for the bottle. 'How well you know me' he smiled eyeing his husband.

'I had over eight months for close observation of what you like to eat and drink during pregnancy' L smirked peeking at their GPS.

'You're right. I wouldn't ever try this set if I wasn't pregnant' Light admitted eating a small gherkin. 'But now I find it delicious.' He licked his lips over stroking his abdomen lightly.

After the next quarter they finally arrived and Ryuuzaki parked the car on the hospital's parking lot. He took the cell out of his pocket and made a quick call.

'We're on the car park' he said and after listening to reply he put off the mobile. 'One of the nurses will come here for you, Light-chan' he told the boy. 'Easy, she can be trusted. I've checked them all beforehand' he added seeing the nervousness on Light's face.

After a few minutes a woman in white smock indeed approached them pushing a wheelchair before herself.

'Good morning!' She greeted them cheerfully, 'I am Grace' she introduced herself brushing away the red-dyed fringe out of her forehead. 'Mr. Ryuuzaki, I presume?' She asked looking at the raven-haired man. L nodded. 'And that must be your husband, Yagami Light, am I correct?' She sent a smile to the brunette reaching out her hand to him. Light smiled weakly back.

'Nice to meet you, Grace' he muttered and attempted to stand up.

'No, no, let me take care of you, sugar' she opposed and quickly pushed the wheelchair helping Light sit there. 'When you are in such an advanced stage of pregnancy you should restrain from any unnecessary efforts as much as you can' she stated tapping his shoulder, 'I will be your personal nurse now. If you need anything you just call for me and I will deliver you anything you want' she smiled widely pushing the wheelchair.

'What about you, Ryuuzaki?' Light suddenly asked turning to his husband who was taking all their luggage.

'I will follow you, darling. Don't worry' L smiled calmingly raising his spirits. Light visibly relaxed and leaned against the back of the wheelchair letting Grace take him inside the hospital.

'Ah, you have no idea how excited I am!' The redhead nurse babbled cheerfully to him.

'It makes my worried a bit to tell the truth' Light admitted looking at the people passing them by. He felt as if everyone was staring at him although he knew it was just an unhealthy paranoia.

'Don't you worry, sugar!' Grace giggled pushing him to the elevator and pressing the right button. 'I am by your side. Mr. Ryuuzaki had taken a perfect care of changing the data in your papers before you came here and you're admitted as a woman patient' she winked at him. 'Besides, when you look like that no one would ever think about you as the man' She assured.

Light didn't know if he should take it as the compliment or the exact opposite.

'This is going to be your room, Light' she said when they stopped before the door. 'Your husband demanded to provide you as much privacy as we can. This is our best offer' she said proudly pushing the door and taking Light inside. The teen breathed out in relief when he saw two beds. As much as Grace seemed to be a nice woman, he didn't want to stay in the hospital all alone without his husband, 'We will need to change you into hospital clothes…' the nurse muttered under her breath opening the small closet in the corner of the room.

'What do you mean?' Light felt anxious a bit.

'It's just a plain light blue robe, sugar. You can stay calm' she assured coming to him and unbuttoning his clothes. Meanwhile, L approached the room and closed the door behind himself.

'I may do that' he said not liking the fact that this woman was taking clothes off _his_ lover.

'No need for that, Mr. Ryuuzaki. That's my job' the redhead smiled at him.

'I insist' L didn't let go definitely _not_ _liking_ this vigorous interest the nurse had in Light.

'Of course' the woman bent her head politely, 'I'll come back in a minute then' she left them alone finally.

The detective sighed deeply and sat near the teen on the bed, 'How are you feeling, Light-chan?' He asked slowly taking off the brown tunic and revealing the bare skin of his husband. The boy sighed as well and sent him a tired smile.

'It's fine, Eru-san' he whispered stroking lightly L's cheek, 'I am just… a bit overwhelmed, I think' he chuckled quietly letting Ryuuzaki dress him up into a hospital robe.

'We will make it, Light-chan. It's only temporary…' L kissed him gently caressing his back.

'I know, L' Light whispered back with a small smile, 'It's ok, really. I understand.' He shivered feeling L's lips on his sensitive neck.

'It's not a proper time for courtships!' The red-haired nurse came back interrupting them somewhat rudely in spite of her smile, 'Our mommy-to-be needs to have the routine treatment done and then ought to rest!' She said staring at Light with the excessive excitement in her brown eyes.

'May my husband accompany me?' The teen asked her with innocent hope in his eyes.

'If you only want it, sugar' she winked and helped him sit back onto the wheelchair.

'Fine by me' L smiled and pecked Light's cheek, 'Be brave, _sugar_…'

…

After the first few days Light started appreciating the fact that he had his own private room. He didn't feel good among all these pregnant women whose mouths didn't want to shut. But all they wanted to talk about was mulling over the topic of first labor cramps and the possibility of getting a Caesar section. Light had no interest in joining such conversations, he was paralyzed by fear enough and so he was spending the most of his time in the room with L who would always accompany him.

'Aren't you bored already?' The teen asked one day when the first week of their presence in the hospital passed by.

'Why would I be?' L arched his brow holding Light's hand in his own. The boy was lying in the bed and resting after the lunch they'd had.

'You are always by my side… never leaving me alone. And I do nothing more than eating, sleeping and visiting the bathroom.' Light smiled softly looking up at his husband, 'It's not much fun.'

'Let's say that I look at it from slightly different perspective, Light-chan' L smiled at him warmly squeezing his hand, 'For me it's rather exciting.'

'Exciting?' The teen frowned in disbelief. 'I am boring you to death!'

'No, Light-chan.' L shook his head lightly stroking the boy's cheek gently. Light purred contentedly burying his face into Lawliet's palm. 'I am waiting for my little miracle to happen, darling. And the awareness that my only love is the second parent makes me the happiest person in the world.' He leaned to him and pecked his nose making Light giggle. 'I love you so much, Light-chan' the detective whispered coming back onto his chair and observing his husband from the above.

Suddenly Light's expression changed from a relaxed smile to the anxious frown.

'What is it, Light?' L asked all vigilant at once.

'I-I don't know, L…' the teen grabbed his stomach feeling a movement inside, 'I feel strange—' suddenly he gasped arching his back. The sting of pain ran down his body. 'Oh, God, L…!' He whimpered shutting his eyes which filled with tears. 'It's happening _now_…!' He cried out again in the arising pain.

Ryuuzaki reacted quickly. He pressed the button calling for Grace and took his cellphone from the pocket dialing dr. Harris's number.

'It's started' he muttered and put off the call coming to Light who was writhing on the bed, 'Light, take deep breaths' he said trying to calm the boy down, 'Help is on the way.'

'Kiseki wants to come out _now_!' Light shouted crying from the blinding pain. 'Eru…!' He whined forcing himself to look at L. His teary eyes met Lawliet's onyx orbs. '_Help us_…' he choked out throwing his head back again. Luckily, the whole team entered the room and started their job immediately.

'Mr. Ryuuzaki, I must ask you to back now' one of the midwives said.

'Don't leave me, Eru…!' Light screamed grabbing forcefully his hand in a death grip.

'We need to take him to another room' doctor Harris said, 'Then we start immediately' He commanded.

Two midwives pushed the bed on which Light was lying (fortunately it was on wheels). The teen was still conscious enough to bite the pillow and muffle his screams when they were hurrying through the corridor. But as soon as the door behind them closed he let out another scream filled with all the pain he felt. L sat near him on a chair and grabbed his hand again.

'It's gonna be alright, Light-chan. Just breathe' he was mumbling fully aware that Light couldn't comprehend what he was saying to him now.

'Dammit!' He heard suddenly and turned his head to the midwife. 'Hurry up, he's bleeding already!'

Dr. Harris took a big syringe filled with a white substance and inserted its content into Light's vein.

'What is it?' L asked vigilantly.

'Anesthesia' the doctor replied. 'He won't feel anything and we will take the baby out of him.'

The detective nodded and set his sight on Light's face again breathing out in relief when the screams finally stopped. Light was now almost unconscious, drifting somewhere on the edge of dream where he finally felt no more pain. L was observing him all the time searching for any signs of the hurt again but the teen was peaceful, losing the sense of time-passing.

Suddenly something else caught his attention - he heard the baby crying.

'Ryuuzaki…' dr. Harris was holding a small covered in blood figure, 'Congratulations. You've just become a father of your daughter' the doctor sent him a smile.

_Daughter_…? L's malicious smirk quickly turned into the honest smile.

'May I…?' He asked reaching out his arms.

'Just a second - we will bathe her and give her back to the lucky parents!' Grace smiled widely. 'Ah, this is the most exciting part!' She giggled taking the newly born girl into her arms. 'You may come with me, Mr. Ryuuzaki' she said. 'My colleagues will take care of your husband in the meantime…'

And so L pecked Light's sweaty forehead and went after the nurse not able to take his eyes off the little baby in her arms. She was such a beautiful girl! He smiled seeing her auburn short and smooth hair after Grace had bathed her - it was the same shade of brown as Light's hair. _The perfect __one_.

'Here, Mr. Ryuuzaki' the nurse smiled at him, 'Take your little daughter into your arms…' and she gave him the baby. L took his little girl and looked down at her face. So _beautiful_. His eyes involuntarily filled with tears. He had a little daughter. He was a father. L wouldn't have ever thought that he could obtain as much in his life.

'My sweet little Kiseki…' he whispered pecking lightly the girl's delicate forehead.

'Ryuuzaki?' Dr. Harris entered the room, 'Your husband will awake soon.' L nodded and smiled at the doctor.

'Thank you, Peter. Thank you so much…'

'Go to Light now' the doctor smiled back seeing him truly happy for the very first time in his life.

The detective came to the room where Light was lying, already dressed up in fresh clothes with a drop connected to his vein.

'Light-chan?' He asked slowly approaching the love of his life.

'L…?' The teen slowly opened his eyes and goggled them at once seeing his husband with a baby in his arms. 'Oh, dear' he whispered slowly raising to the half-lying position.

'This is our little daughter, Light-chan' L smiled giving Kiseki into Light's awaiting arms.

'Daughter? I _should have known_ from the very start that my assumptions were wrong…' Light chuckled lightly, 'Whenever we make a bet, I lose…' he looked down at the face of his little daughter. 'Oh, Lawliet, she is so beautiful…' he felt tears rolling down his face. The boy stroked delicately the tiny cheek of his child.

'Our daughter inherited good looks after her mother…' L whispered in Light's ear and kissed the teen delicately.

'My little girl… my little Kiseki…' Light smiled through tears feeling the tiny fist clenching around his index finger. 'So very beautiful…' he whispered and placed a kiss on his baby's head. 'You made me and your daddy the two happiest people in the world, honey…'

* * *

**Second Note: So... it's a girl! Haha, Light-kun, you lost the bet again! And now you and L are gonna have some real _fun_ with your little daughter... Just like each young parent has xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Finally Light got rid of his huge belly. What a relief, isn't it, Light-kun...?**

* * *

'Good news, darling' L said one day almost two weeks after Light had given birth to their daughter when he came inside their hospital room. 'Peter says you two can come back home already' he smiled seeing his husband sitting on the bed with the baby in his arms and a bottle of milk in his hand.

'Really?' Light raised his head up and met L's eyes sending him a smile, 'Good. I'm already sick of this place…' he muttered setting his sight on Kiseki again who was devouring next swallows of her milk. 'She's such a big eater' he chuckled lightly.

'That's good. She will grow big and strong' L smiled again sitting next to the boy and embracing him.

'You have no idea how much relieved I am right now' Light admitted, 'I felt nice and secure with her inside but now when she's finally here I feel so _light_… it's a huge relief, you know' the teen looked up at his husband.

'I am happy with this state of matter as well' the detective pecked Light's nose, 'There is no more barrier which would deny me the access to lean to you that close…' he purred kissing Light directly this time.

'I love you, you know?' The teen whispered smiling widely.

'Heard it sometime…' L smirked back and looked down at their daughter who was done with eating now and was demanding some attention. 'How are you, Kiseki-chan?' He asked quietly caressing lightly her delicate head. She made an adorable noise clenching her fists around L's fingers.

'I think she's sleepy' Light muttered, 'You ate a lot, didn't you, honey…?' He raised her up in his arms and patted her back delicately. He then put her back into the small bed placed nearby his bed. The girl stopped her babbling and yawned closing her eyes. 'Goodnight, little one' Light whispered placing a kiss on her forehead and backing. 'I really need to get rid of these unneeded kilos as fast as I can' he sighed touching his slightly (almost unnoticeably) round belly, 'I feel fat.' He smoothed the material of the hospital robe.

'It's normal to have a little bigger stomach after pregnancy, Light-chan' L rolled his eyes. 'To me you are just perfect' he mumbled pulling the boy onto his lap.

'This is a _public place_!' Light hissed trying to push L away. 'We shouldn't—!' the detective shut his mouth in a long deep kiss slowly pushing him onto the pillows and hovering above him.

'That's what I missed the most…' he murmured huskily, 'Having you below myself.' He smirked down at the red-cheeked boy. Light quickly sat up with a pout on his lips although the detective was still above him not withdrawing and trailing paths on the teen's knee with his fingers.

'Behave yourself!' The boy whispered sending him an angry glance. He closed his legs taking them away from the both sides of L's waist and backing a bit.

'Stop being a _prude_, Light-chan. We both know how much you like —'

'Stop being a _pervert_! We're still in a hospital, for god's sake!' The teen crossed his arms.

'I will behave, Light-chan' L promised hugging his tensed figure. 'Just don't deny me embracing you…'

'You've got only one chance' Light warned and relaxed in his arms.

'I won't waste it, Light-chan' the detective assured pecking his temple.

'_You'd better not _' the teen snapped feeling the urge to have the last word in this conversation. 'She's got your eyes, you know?' He suddenly said, changing the topic.

'And your hair' L muttered into Light's auburn wisps with a strong inhale. 'She's perfect, Light-chan. Like you are.'

'Such a toady' Light whispered smiling at the compliment. 'Alright, hand me my purple tunic and tighter pants. I need to dress up in normal clothes and we may start the packing.'

'Stay in bed and I'll take care of everything' the detective mumbled pushing Light delicately on the pillows.

'Oh, c'mon, L' Light rolled his eyes, 'I am not pregnant anymore.'

'Peter says you should be resting after the operation, darling. The recovery may take time…' Ryuuzaki said, covering him with a duvet.

'But I feel good!' The teen protested.

'Doctor Harris is the professional here. We should listen to what he says' L stated in a severe tone, 'I have already bought a baby seat for Kiseki, Light-chan' he changed the topic standing up from the bed and coming to the closet.

'Oh, great. I was about to ask you about it' the boy smiled turning onto his left side and observing his husband. 'Just try to be quiet, Lawliet. We shouldn't wake Kiseki up' he muttered looking through the glass wall of the bed at his little daughter and smiling.

'I'll go for a little shopping now, Light-chan. I've already asked what Kiseki should eat through the next weeks and Peter prepared a whole list of products she will require.' He came to Light to give him a peck. 'May I leave you for an hour, darling?'

'Sure. Besides, I think I'll take a small slumber now…' Light covered his lips to stifle a yawn. 'I must admit that _maybe _ I am a little tired…' he smiled placing his head on the pillow again.

'Have a good sleep, Light-chan' L murmured stroking lightly his head. 'The tunic and your pants are on the chair' he added before leaving the room. Light closed his eyes with a smile across his lips.

…

During the way back home Kiseki was really calm. She was sitting in her seat and sleeping during the most of their journey. She cried only one time being hungry and Light had to take her into his arms and feed with a bottle of milk.

'You see, honey, you didn't have to cry…' the teen cooed placing a kiss on Kiseki's forehead and putting her back onto the seat. He fastened the belts and hid the bottle back to the bag. L then took a turn to their housing estate and parked the car on the underground parking lot.

'Take Kiseki home and I'll do the rest' the detective murmured pecking Light's temple.

'Are you sure you don't need my help here?' The boy asked unfolding the handle of the seat and turning it into a child carrier, taking the baby out of the car.

'Stay with her, darling. I'll take care of everything here' Ryuuzaki said urging him to go.

And so Light went to the elevator and pressed the button going up to the top floor and observing his daughter sleeping. He unlocked the door and went inside.

The boy left Kiseki in the living room and quickly opened the windows letting in some fresh air. Although they'd had their apartment cleaned up at least twice during their absence and the woman who they'd paid for it must have visited the flat even more often to water Light's plants, it was still really stuffy in all the rooms. The teen went then to their bedroom and noticed with a content smile that the maid had done exactly as she'd been told and prepared the bedclothes for the baby in the small bed near the double one of L and Light.

The brunette came back to the living room for his little girl and slowly took all the blankets off, revealing the tiny figure of the baby. Kiseki was still asleep after her lunch and was lying peacefully. Light decided to take her to the bed and came with the carriage to the bedroom again. The teen took carefully his daughter into his arms and lay her down on the mattress, covering her small body with a blanket. He smiled caressing lightly her soft cheek and feeling nice warmth inside.

L entered the room and came to Light embracing him from behind, 'How are you, Light-chan?' The detective murmured in his ear, kissing the sensitive shell.

'I am just perfect, Eru-san' Light whispered leaning against his husband, 'And I am happy that we're finally home' he admitted turning to Ryuuzaki and wrapping his arms around his neck.

'I am happy too' L breathed out pulling Light closely to himself. The teen giggled quietly, stroking the back of the detective's neck. L leaned forward, kissing the boy in his arms gently. 'May we continue where we stopped…?' He purred near Light's lips, pushing him lightly towards the bed.

'You are an impatient pervert, Lawliet' Light whispered collapsing onto the bed, 'Let it become clear' he said when L hovered above him, 'I have nothing against cuddling but I won't let you do anything more. Our baby is right next to us and I am tired—' L rolled his eyes and shut his mouth in a kiss. 'L—Ah, I am s-serious!' He giggled quietly when the detective tickled him knowing well all his tender spots. 'It's not a g-good place…!'

'Then how about on our favorite fluffy carpet downstairs, hm…?' Ryuuzaki purred huskily placing kisses along Light's jawline and then on his Adam's apple.

'It's really n-not a proper t-time either...' Light stammered out fighting his own desire. _Assertiveness_, he thought forcing all his cells to resist the temptation to give in. '_L, dammit_, I gave birth two weeks ago' he hissed, 'I have every right to be tired.'

'I want you, Light. With each day my desire grows in strength' Ryuuzaki murmured, letting go and collapsing near the teen, taking him into embrace. 'It's becoming kinda difficult to ignore this need.'

'I know…' Light rolled onto his right side and bent over L's face caressing his cheek delicately. 'In comparison to our _week's average_ it's like we haven't made love for _years_' he smirked trailing his fingers along L's collarbones. 'Though, in reality it's been around four months only.' He leaned forward kissing gently his lover's lips, 'I am not ready yet, Lawliet' he whispered placing his head on L's chest and forcing his left leg between the detective's own ones and tangling them together in a possessive manner, 'But I'll tell you when I am, okay?' He asked looking up at his pensive face.

L smiled tenderly stroking Light's auburn head, 'I will wait for you even if I had to for a very long time, Light-chan. _You're worth it._'

Light blushed and placed his head back onto L's chest smiling lightly. The calming touch of his husband's hand on his arm felt so nice and relaxing. Light felt good and secure and so warm inside… Not knowing when, he fell asleep.

Not for long, however.

After twenty minutes of the peaceful slumber Kiseki suddenly started crying loudly which woke Light roughly up. He quickly got up, foreseeing what was the reason for this sudden outburst. And he wasn't wrong.

'L, would you mind taking the pack of diapers and the powder to the bathroom?' He asked clearing his throat and taking the crying girl into his arms. 'I guess it's changing time' he sighed looking at his husband who nodded and hurried for the requested items.

'Hush, it's okay, honey…' he whispered rocking Kiseki in his arms delicately. 'I will change your nappy in a minute and you will feel dry and nice again…' the girl didn't stop crying, though.

Light sighed again and went to the bathroom and placed her on the baby changing table. He opened the box of wet tissues and slowly started unbuttoning Kiseki's rompers. L then entered the room and handed him the diapers and the powder.

'I'd rather you didn't look. I feel awkward when you stare, L' Light admitted. 'Come back in a minute and I'll show you how to fasten the nappy.' L nodded and left the room feeling somewhat relieved that the teen had decided to take on this unpleasant duty this time. 'Shhh, honey, don't cry anymore. I'll take care of everything in a sec…' he set his teeth and started doing the job quickly and effectively. Grace had taught him how to do that so now he knew how to act. 'This is the least pleasant thing about having a baby…' he muttered under his breath reaching for a bottle of powder and using it to prevent his daughter from getting blisters. 'Come here, _daddy_. You need to know how to change _your __ baby_' he called for the detective. L slowly approached his husband seeming unsure a bit. His face made Light laugh, 'I have never seen you that confused' he chuckled, 'Before you wrap the fresh diaper, you need to use the powder' he said coming back to the matter of baby changing. 'We're lucky that nowadays everything is becoming easier and easier. See how simple it is…?' He muttered when his skillful fingers fastened the nappy. 'Next time your turn. Although I have done it just a few times, I already hate it' he winced buttoning the colorful rompers again and coming to the washbasin. 'Will you take her to the bed? She's already falling asleep again.'

L looked at the little girl and indeed saw how her onyx eyes were closing again. The anxious movements of her hands clenched in fists calmed down. The detective took her gently into his arms and smiled turning around and heading for the bedroom.

Light precisely washed his hands and came to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. He felt sleepy himself but there was a lot of things to do in the apartment after a month-long absence.

'I'll start with the dusting' he whispered seeing the grey dusts covering furniture in the living room. 'So many things to do…' he mumbled collapsing on the kitchen chair with a heavy sigh…

* * *

**Second Note: As for now, Kiseki seems to be a little angel... But how long such idyll might last...? Isn't it too peachy...? Being a parent isn't always a pleasure and L and Light will soon experience that on their own.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Phew, sorry for the wait! I've been so busy lately... Have a fluffy chapter :3**

* * *

The next weeks didn't bring any relief to the young parents. Kiseki, although she was such a lovely little girl, was able not to sleep throughout the whole night crying all the time without any reason. Light was doing whatever he could to calm her down but nothing seemed effective. He was on the edge of the mental breakdown. He couldn't sleep even when his daughter was silent because of his arising paranoia - his uptight body couldn't relax, always staying ready in case the girl started screaming again. L was there to help, of course but it wasn't changing much - Light still couldn't sleep, slowly falling into the half-conscious trance.

'Please, honey, stop crying already…,' he whined, rocking Kiseki in his arms and barely keeping the balance. He had to walk with her around the apartment because it was the only thing which seemed to reduce the volume of her crying. 'You're such a beautiful little girl, why do you have to sob _all of the time_…?' He collapsed on the sofa, feeling the world spinning around. His daughter only cried harder. 'Maybe you're hungry, darling? Do you want your mommy to make you a bottle of milk…?' He asked, trying to lull her. 'Or maybe… maybe…'

'Light-chan, I may change you now…,' L suddenly appeared and stroked his head gently, making him open his tired eyes.

'I don't know what I am doing wrong, L,' Light whispered, feeling his eyes filing with tears of helplessness. 'I'm trying to be a perfect parent for her but it seems that I am failing all the time…,' he mumbled swallowing bitter tears.

'Don't blame yourself, my darling…,' the detective took their daughter into his arms and wiped the salty drops off Light's face. 'You are wonderful for our child.'

Kiseki suddenly stopped her screaming and calmed down in L's arms, babbling cheerfully for a change in a language known only to her.

'How are you doing it, Lawliet?' The teen asked quietly, leaning against his husband's shoulder and peeking down at the auburn-haired girl. 'Whenever you take her into your arms, she magically stops crying,' he muttered, caressing lightly her delicate forehead.

'I don't know, Light-chan. I don't do anything special beside holding her,' he kissed the top of Light's head. 'She's such a big girl already,' the detective smiled when she started gurgling and laughing, presenting her still teeth-less smile.

Light smiled back tickling her stomach delicately and gaining more laughter. 'How is it that you're never tired, honey…?' He breathed out quietly, reaching for a colorful rattle and giving it into Kiseki's awaiting hands. She started vigorously shaking the toy, squeaking contentedly.

'Do you know what day is today, Light-chan?' L suddenly asked, looking at the brunette.

Light's exhausted mind was working much slower than usually and he only shook his heavy head no, leaning against L and slowly drifting into his subconsciousness. His heavy eyelids were steadily falling down and it was becoming harder and harder to keep them open.

'Today's 24th June, Light-chan,' the detective muttered in Light's ear, kissing lightly the shell.

_Already…?_, Light thought sluggishly, slowly losing the battle to stay conscious. He hummed something in a sign that he'd heard Ryuuzaki's words.

'Exactly one year ago you said _I do _ to me, Light-chan…,' L murmured, reaching one of his hands to Light's cheek and stroking it gently.

The teen didn't answer anymore. His head fell down onto the pillow. His left arm hung inertly down from the sofa. L sighed heavily, eyeing his husband. He couldn't blame him, though. Light had been up almost twenty hours each day. He lost his weight without any exercises during these three first months of Kiseki's life. The black bugs under his eyes were sharply contrasting with the unusual paleness of his face. He deserved every rest he could get.

'I guess that it's just you and me to celebrate, right, Kiseki-chan?' L muttered and raised her up, kissing her cheek and making her giggle again. 'You indeed don't need much sleep, do you?' He nuzzled his face in Kiseki's tummy, making her even happier. 'You must have inherited that trait from me,' he smirked, standing up. Holding the girl in one arm, he quickly covered Light with a blanket and shifted his body into a more comfortable position. 'Sleep well, Light-chan. We will take it off next year…,' he placed a soft kiss on Light's forehead and came to the kitchen for Kiseki's milk. 'Hungry?' He smiled, observing how his daughter was devouring her afternoon snack. When she finished, she yawned widely. 'Unbelievable,' L muttered, tickling her belly and watching her babble joyfully. 'Someone's sleepy?' He was looking into the black eyes of his girl which looked exactly like his own. She shook the rattle and suddenly threw it away, yawning again. 'You act a bit unfair, honey,' he murmured heading for the bedroom. 'You gave your mommy a hard time…,' Kiseki was slowly falling asleep in his arms. 'It's so hard to believe that one of your favorite occupations is crying, Kiseki-chan. You are such a sweet little baby now…,' he murmured, pecking her forehead and placing her back into the bed. She reached her tiny hand to the smiling colorful flower which was hanging down from a merry-go-round above her head. The music box which was hidden inside played aloud a lullaby which finally rocked the girl to sleep. L covered her with a small duvet and left the room, coming back to Light who was sleeping deeply on the couch.

'You're light as a feather, darling,' L muttered, taking him into his arms. 'I'll take you to the bed…' he carried his husband to the bedroom and lay him gently onto the mattress, lying beside him. Light unconsciously buried his face into Ryuuzaki's chest, sighing heavily in his sleep. 'That's not exactly how I wanted to spend our first anniversary,' Ryuuzaki whispered in Light's ear, kissing lightly the shell. 'I've always imagined to take you somewhere abroad, to show you a place you have never seen before… I would like to laugh with you and kiss your sweet lips, sipping with you slowly your favorite red wine…,' he caressed gently Light's back, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him closer to himself. 'But it's not that bad, after all,' he chuckled quietly. 'You're here, in my arms,' he kissed Light's closed eyes and nose. 'Although I would prefer to have you awake, simply being with you is enough, Light-chan…,' he nuzzled his face in his lover's auburn hair and inhaled deeply.

Suddenly Light opened his eyes. 'L…?' He whispered, all confused. He looked into Ryuuzaki's onyx eyes which were filled with affectionate warmth. 'But Kiseki—'

'She's asleep, Light-chan,' L murmured, stroking lightly the brunette's cheek.

'Wonder-maker…,' Light smiled with half-lidded eyes.

'Happy anniversary, Light-chan,' L pecked his forehead.

'_It's today…_?' The teen asked with horror in the eyes. 'I am so sorry, L…!' He squeaked but the detective placed an index finger on his lips, silencing him.

'Don't be, Light-kun,' he murmured. 'We will fix it up next year,' he winked and joined their mouths in a delicate kiss which meant much more than a thousand words.

'I love you,' Light breathed out with eyes closed, inches away from L's lips.

'I know, Koibito. I love you too,' The detective muttered, caressing Light's cheek with his thumb. He joined their lips again but the teen was already asleep and didn't respond. L sighed and embraced him, closing his eyes. Even though he wouldn't sleep, all he wanted was staying close to his husband on such an important day.

...

The relief came to them at the end of the fifth month of Kiseki's life. The girl became much more active, being so curious in observing the world. She didn't want to spend the time in her bed anymore and so L and Light would let her lie on her stomach on their own bed and play with her toys. She was so happy then, giving out joyful squeaks and trying to crawl to the rattles placed out of her reach.

However, her favorite occupation was to lie on the colorful activity play mat with rustling elements and small mirrors which were unchangeably catching her attention. Light was so content that he'd noticed it in the shop because now, instead of never-ending crying, Kiseki was playing cheerfully there at least twice a day. He had finally some time to catch up with the material from his university. Only thanks to the fact that he had always been the best student, he had the possibility to complete the year without showing up on the lessons and exams, passing all of them in his own period. His ambition never let him resign from his studies although he'd already had such thoughts. He was fully aware of the fact that now when he had a daughter, he wouldn't be able to work in the criminal department, even though it had always been his dream to become a private detective. L was still on his break from work but Light could see that slowly it was becoming harder and harder for him to stay away from leading the cases. He'd already heard him talking with Mello and Near on the phone a few times about their current occupations.

Light knew that L was destined to be the greatest detective in the world. And although he could see how his husband was happy when he was with him and their little girl, he was also able to notice that longing for coming back to his job.

The brunette knew that when L was away, someone had to stay with Kiseki so he'd already given up on his dream for the time being, promising to himself that he would become a perfect parent for his daughter and would fulfill his job ambitions in being the right hand for his husband, always ready to let him make use of his own great intellect.

Suddenly, Kiseki started crying and Light had to put the book aside and come to her. It appeared that the girl needed the changing so he took her into his arms and carried to the bathroom. Kiseki didn't want to lie calmly and was fidgeting on the changing table, being really impatient. Her interest in seeing the world was enormous which surely pleased Light but was also making things more difficult for him. He had to stay vigilant all of the time because his daughter was tirelessly trying to come to the next level of her development and raise onto her limbs to crawl around the apartment. Her arms and legs were still too weak for that which was making her upset and babble in displeasure.

However, she'd already managed to come out of her mat a few times and that was why Light couldn't let her slip out of his sight.

'Stay still for a few seconds, honey,' Light muttered, trying to fasten the new nappy, although Kiseki's bucking legs weren't making it easier. The girl had an angry expression on her face, being already bored of lying calmly. 'Here,' he handed her a plush round rattle with the smiling muzzle of zebra. Kiseki shook it for a few times and threw it away, making grunting noises. 'What happened, honey? What made you so upset…?' Light quickly washed his hands and took her into his arms again, coming back to the living room. He wanted to place her onto her deckchair but it only made her more angry and she took a perfect care of voicing out her discontent.

'Ah, I get it,' Light smiled, looking at the clock. 'It's your lunchtime, isn't it, honey?' He carried her to the kitchen and prepared her a bottle of milk. The girl instantly calmed down as soon as she took the first swallow. Light went back on the couch with Kiseki in his arms, trying to come back to his reading but the girl was demanding his attention all the time. 'Alright, how about reading a little...?' He reached for a colorful book with animals and the sounds they made. He turned over the first page to reveal a muzzle of a cow. 'What does the cow say?' Light smiled, looking at the girl and pressing the button. The loud _moo_ resounded in the room. He chuckled, seeing her confused face. 'How about the dog?' He turned the page over to uncover the head of a dalmatian. The _woof _sound scared Kiseki a bit. Her big black eyes were glued to the book in the biggest focus. 'Don't be scared, honey,' the brunette muttered, kissing the top of her head lightly and moving to the next page. 'This is a piglet,' he smiled when she reached out her hand, trying to press the red button. He helped her a little and the _oink oink _ resounded which made her giggle cheerfully. 'How is my little daughter?' Light asked, nuzzling his nose in Kiseki's tummy and making her laugh more. 'Good?' He whispered, stroking her delicate cheek and smiling.

Kiseki suddenly started fidgeting on his lap. She was trying to turn her head around. Light looked into the shown direction and saw her favorite mat.

'Wanna play now, honey?' He asked and carried her there. She lay down on her back and instantly started playing with the hung toys and rattles, squeaking quietly in glee.

He then heard the click of the front door which meant that L came back from the shopping mall.

'Good afternoon, Light-chan,' the detective murmured, coming to him and pecking his temple. 'How is our little girl?' He asked, eyeing their daughter playing on the mat. She peeked at her father for a few seconds, sent him a joyful smile and came back to her toys.

'This mat is a bull's eye, Lawliet,' Light leaned against L's arm. 'She loves playing there,' he added, wrapping his arms around Ryuuzaki's neck and placing a kiss on his cheek.

'I am glad that you have some more time for yourself, darling,' L smiled, pecking Light's nose. 'You are truly determined, aren't you?' He asked, seeing all the books scattered on the coffee table and the sofa.

'I have to. It would be a stain on my honor if I dropped of the university,' the brunette muttered with a sigh and backed a bit. 'Would you like something to drink or eat?' He asked, turning to the kitchen but L quickly pulled him close to himself again.

'You don't have to do anything, Light-chan,' he murmured, grasping Light's chin. 'If you decide it's too much, don't feel obliged to carry on,' he said, refering to Light's studies.

'But I want to, Lawliet,' the brunette smiled, caressing L's cheek. 'Even though it's just an ambition.'

'Light-kun, you know that if you want it that much, I won't forbid you fulfilling your dream…,' the detective whispered in Light's ear.

'I know what I want, L,' Light said, looking firmly into Ryuuzaki's eyes. 'I want Kiseki to have a normal childhood even though our family is anything _but _ normal,' he muttered. 'The fate led us here and now my child is a priority for me. I want the family with you although I know that sometimes you will have to leave for longer periods of time... But that's fine,' he smiled, standing up on his toes and kissing L gently. 'Because I will always be here waiting for you with our beautiful daughter and as long as you come back, I will be happy,' He hugged his husband strongly, hiding his face into the crook of his neck.

'That means that you know about me, Mello and Near?' L asked, returning the embrace. Light nodded slightly.

'I know how much you want to come back to being the greatest detective in the world, L,' the brunette murmured. 'It had been all your life before we met—'

'But now it's _different_, Light-chan. Now I feel guilty even for _the thought_ of leaving you alone with our child,' The detective said, looking at Kiseki who was peacefully playing on her mat. '_You_ are my life now.'

'It's really fine, darling,' Light smiled, kissing his neck. 'Kiseki's already six months old and I know I can manage with babysitting her alone for some time…'

'I will have to leave England, Light-chan,' L admitted, sitting down on the couch and pulling the brunette behind himself.

'For how long?' Light asked, stroking the back of his neck.

'Three weeks. May extend to five,' the detective muttered, wrapping his arms around Light's waist.

'Then go,' the brunette whispered in his ear. 'We will be fine,' he looked back at their daughter and smiled, seeing her babbling cheerfully. 'But don't forget to bring us a souvenir,' he chuckled and stood up, heading for the kitchen at last. 'I'll make you some coffee,' he threw in, preparing two cups.

He seemed to be doing fine but it didn't mean that he wasn't a little _terrified_.

* * *

**Second Note: I wonder how smart Kiseki will become... Having two geniuses as her parents is binding, after all ;D**


End file.
